


Closed Doors

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic de Germanjj, Closed Doors.</p><p>Un secreto que puede acércalos, podría destrozarlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165085) by germanjj. 
  * A translation of [Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165085) by germanjj. 



> Esta historia es pura ficción. Alguna gente ni siquiera es real. Sin faltar al respeto a ningún individuo aquí mencionado, ni a nadie que lea esto. 
> 
> Promesas: Habrá abrazos, besos y lágrimas. Una pelea, un golpe, un secreto. Amigos sobreprotectores. Angst y drama como wow. Y un muy lento entendimiento. Muchas puertas cerradas, literal y metafóricamente. Y un desvergonzado uso de Chad Michael Murray como un tipo razonable

 

 

Todo estaba normal hasta hace una hora.

-“¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?”- Jared continuaba parado en la cocina con Jensen, ambos perros esperando y ladrando emocionados, sabían que iban a salir en un minuto.

-“Nop, ustedes tres necesitan tiempo de calidad solos, hombre. Ellos ya me quieren más que a ti. No quiero llegar un día y ver que te están mordiendo porque piensan que eres un extraño o algo”

-“¡Cállate!”- murmuró Jared riendo-“Solo eres un perezoso, eso es todo. Quieres asentar tu trasero en el sillón, ver televisión y quedar gordo”

-“De hecho es lo que voy hacer. Voy a comer este perfecto burrito, en ese perfecto sillón y tener una perfecta noche viendo el juego”

Jared se puso sus zapatillas de correr y miró a Jensen, quien sonreía tontamente. Con el plato del burrito en una mano, pasó a su lado y se fue hacia la sala.

-“Tío, no olvides llamar a tu madre. ¡Se lo prometiste!”

Jared escuchó el gruñido de Jensen proveniente desde alguna parte de la casa y no pudo evitar reír con fuerza. Le encontró sentado en el sillón luciendo una expresión gruñona.

-“¿Qué pasa? Amas a tu mama”- Jared continúo sonriendo. Claro que Jensen amaba a su madre. Pero ambos sabían cómo podían ser sus madres algunas veces.

-“Claro que sí. Pero cuando llamó a mi celular para decirme que debía llamarla, parecía tan emocionada como si hubiera descubierto que Elvis sigue vivo o algo así”- otro gruñido- “Siento que no quiero saber de qué se trata”

-“¿Cómo está tu padre?”- preguntó tornándose serio y viendo la preocupación revolotear en los ojos de Jensen

-“Esta mejor, eso fue lo último que escuche. Parece que en realidad solo fue una gripe, nada serio”- y entonces después de una corta pausa, dijo con falso enojo- “Ahora saca tu culo de aquí. Los perros van a romper la puerta si no los dejas salir.

-“De acuerdo, me voy”- sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta principal- “¡Pero no vayas a quejarte conmigo cuando todas las señoritas ya no te miren porque están demasiado ocupadas admirando mi cuerpo perfecto!”- a pesar de que estaba fuera de la casa, podría jurar que escuchó a Jensen reírse de eso

 

 _Ahora_ , algo había cambiado.

Pudo sentirlo en el momento exacto que entró en la casa. Los perros se han quedado callados y nerviosos. Hay un silencio que no parece provenir de la falta de ruido. Era casi palpable.

-“¿Jensen?”- llamó y nadie respondió. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, rehusándose a quitarse los zapatos y caminó lentamente hacia el salón.

-“¿Jen?”- preguntó a la habitación en silencio y su voz tembló ligeramente. Su mente corriendo a través de las cientos de posibles razones para esto. Con el miedo atenazado alrededor de su corazón.

Se detuvo, repentinamente incapaz de moverse cuando le vio.

Jensen estaba sentado en el sillón, sin moverse; una mano aún sujetaba el teléfono mientras la otra yacía sobre su muslo, temblando. Su pecho se movía rápidamente y Jared podía escucharle jadear desde lejos. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos abiertos enormemente y parecía que su mente estaba en algún lugar distante.

Sadie pasando su lado– a frotándose contra su pierna al entrar en la habitación, dando dudosos pasos hacía Jensen– fue lo que despertó a Jared de su inmovilidad.

-“¡Jensen! ¡Dios, Jensen!”

En dos pasos ya estaba sobre sus rodillas, sujetando las manos de su amigo y mirándole- “¿Jen, qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?”

Muy lentamente los ojos de su amigo se fijaron en él y parecieron abrirse aun más

-“¿Le paso algo a tu papá? Jen, vamos amigo ¡Háblame!”- Jared estaba en pánico y lo sabía malditamente bien, pero Jensen continuaba sin responder, simplemente le dirigía esa mirada vacía.

-“Estoy… estoy bien”- murmuró alejando sus manos.

Pero Jared no lo permitió, sosteniéndolas firmemente- “¿Qué pasa?”

-“¡Déjame ir!”- Jensen se liberó de su agarre e intentó levantarse.

Sadie ladró fuerte dos veces, tal vez porque Jensen le estaba gritando; tal vez porque sentía que algo estaba mal.

-“¿¡Qué sucedió!?”- Jared estaba sobre sus pies siguiendo a Jensen, quien intentó salir de la habitación, pero sus manos seguían temblando, sujetando el teléfono y dando pasos lentos sobre sus piernas tambaleantes.

Jared alcanzó a su amigo y le agarró del hombro, ya sea para detenerle o sostenerle, no estaba seguro.

-“¡No me toques!”- se encogió de hombros para alejar a Jared luciendo completamente furioso cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Jared se quedó paralizado en su sitio una vez más.

Sadie volvió a ladrar y Jared pudo escuchar el gemido de Harley, proveniente del pasillo, cuando vio a Jensen salir de la habitación.

Sus instintos le golpearon al escuchar la puerta de baño cerrase y el cerrojo, entonces pocos segundos después, el indiscutible sonido de alguien vomitando en el inodoro.

-“Oh, Dios”- el corazón de Jared golpeó con fuerza en su pecho y podía escuchar la sangre correr en sus oídos- “Por favor, no”- rogó silenciosamente cuando corrió hacia la puerta del baño y golpeó

-“¡Por favor, Jen!”- gritó a través de la puerta cerrada- “¡Dime que sucedió! ¿Es… es sobre tu padre? ¡Jen! ¡Jensen!”

No hubo respuesta, excepto el sonido de una pesada respiración.

Jared golpeó la puerta de nuevo- “¿Estás bien? ¡Jen! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Estás bien?”

-“Es…estoy bien”- Las palabras apenas fueron audibles y Jared no podía decir si sólo se las había imaginado

-“¿Hay algo mal con tu familia? ¿Jen?”- Jared esperó una respuesta pero Jensen no dijo nada detrás de la puerta- “¿Es algo… le paso algo a tú papá?”- la voz de Jared aumentó una octava, llena de miedo. Cerró sus ojos rezando de nuevo. _No, por favor, no_.

-“Mi familia está bien, Jay”- fue la silenciosa respuesta de Jensen, su voz sonaba demasiado lejana y no era por estar al otro lado de la puerta- “Todo está bien, sólo no me siento bien”

Jared le escuchó atragantarse y toser, entonces dijo-“Sólo estoy un poco enfermo. No quiero que me veas así, eso es todo”

Jared dejó descansar su frente contra la puerta del baño. _Gracias Dios_. Podía sentir su corazón martillando en su pecho y escuchó su propia respiración pesada, cuando la adrenalina comenzó a salir de su cuerpo. La puerta de madera se sentía fría contra su cabeza y sus palmas sudorosas intentaban sostenerse a la puerta tratando de afianzarse.

-“Déjame entrar, Jen. Déjame ayudarte”- pidió suavemente, cuando sintió que podía sostenerse sobre sus propios pies.

Jensen no respondió inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo todo lo que dijo fue- “Vete, Jay. Por favor solo vete. Estaré bien”

Jared esperó un poco más pero cuando Jensen se rehusó a abrir la puerta, dejo salir un pesado suspiro- “Llámame cuando me necesites”- y regresó lentamente a la sala.

Ambos perros estaban sentados en la alfombra bajo la mesita del café dirigiéndole a Jared una mirada curiosa, cuando se dejo caer sobre el sofá.

Y  a pesar de que se dijo que quería esperar hasta que Jensen salga del baño para tratar de hablar con él otra vez, solamente le tomó un par de minutos quedarse rápidamente dormido.

 

***

 

Cuando Jared despertó, estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Una mirada al reloj digital bajo el televisor le dijo que eran casi las tres de la mañana. Jared se levantó del sofá, estirando sus músculos. A la débil luz del reloj y las lámparas de la calle, pudo ver a Harley durmiendo en el piso cerca del sofá. Se preguntó vagamente por qué no había ido a su habitación donde dormía normalmente, entonces, como un segundo pensamiento, se preguntó dónde demonios estaba Sadie.

Cuidadosamente, sin correr entre los muebles, salió de la habitación para asomarse a su propia habitación. Lo que vio en el pasillo le hizo detenerse.

Sadie estaba sentada en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Jensen. No estaba dormida, ni sentada esperándole; su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus ojos fijos en la puerta. Cuando escuchó a Jared le dio una rápida mirada, antes de volver la cabeza hacia la puerta otra vez.

-“¿Qué…?”- En dos pasos, Jared estaba ahí golpeando la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. Aclaró su garganta y dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que Jensen le escuche, pero sin gritar- “Jen ¿estás bien?”

Sólo esperó un latido por una respuesta que no llegó y añadió- “Esta bien, voy a entrar”

La puerta crujió cuando Jared la abrió y no pudo distinguir nada en la habitación oscura. Dando unos pasos dentro, eventualmente vio a Jensen en su cama.

No dormía, estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.

-“¡Mierda, mierda!”- Jared se acercó su amigo, encendiendo la lámpara a lado de la cama para mirarle.

El rostro de Jensen estaba pálido y cubierto de sudor, sus ojos nublados cuando intentó centrarse en él. Jared trató de tocar su frente, pero apenas le vio aproximarse a su cuerpo se sobresaltó.

-“Joder, Jen, déjame ayudarte”- casi gruñó

Pero Jensen siguió alejándose de él, negando con la cabeza.

-“Jen, soy yo o el hospital, tú eliges”

Había tenido suficiente, podía sentir su enojo aumentar, reemplazando el miedo que sentía por su amigo. Era la mitad de la maldita noche y habían tenido unas semanas difíciles, además a pesar de que a Jensen claramente nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, siempre permitió que alguien le ayudara cuando realmente lo necesitaba.

-“De acuerdo”- fue su respuesta después de un momento mirándose el uno al otro

-“¡porMaldición!”- maldijo por lo bajo cuando tocó su frente. Jensen estaba ardiendo y la fiebre era lo suficientemente alta que tal vez debería llevarle al hospital de todas formas.

-“No te muevas”- le ordenó y rápidamente salió de la habitación, corriendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Encontró el termómetro en alguna parte, en una caja detrás de la ropa en sus cajones y rebuscando dentro de la caja una vez más, decidió llevarlo todo con él, ya que estaba lleno de un montón de diferentes medicamentos que su madre le había comprado tiempo atrás.

Volvió a la habitación de Jensen, Sadie estaba enroscada sobre el piso y le dio una mirada curiosa- “Eres la mejor perro”- susurró cuando camino a su lado y llego a su lado de nuevo.

-“Esta bien, tío, necesito checar tu temperatura”- sin esperar su permiso. Puso el termómetro en su boca y se sentó a esperar.

No era la primera vez que estaba sentado sobre el piso cerca de la cama cuidando de alguien enfermo de gripa- venía de una familia grande después de todo—pero normalmente era su hermana y en alguna ocasión Chad (quien lo negaría si alguien preguntaba), pero esta vez, con Jensen, se sentía diferente.

Aunque no sabía por qué.

Jensen no había dicho nada más. Todo lo que Jared escuchaba era el sonido que hacía el aire cuando pasaba a través de los labios y los dientes tiritantes de Jensen. Su amigo mantenía un desesperado agarre sobre la colcha, buscando un poco de calor y únicamente por el hecho de querer ayudarle, Jared alcanzó su brazo bajo las sabanas y comenzó a acariciarlo amablemente.

Jensen se sobresaltó como si le hubiese golpeado y si no fuera por el sonido del termómetro, Jared no habría sido capaz de reprimir el punzante dolor que la reacción de Jensen le causó

-“Gracias a Dios”-  Jared regresó el termómetro a la caja. Su temperatura era alta pero no lo suficiente como para llamar una ambulancia.

De acuerdo. Siguiente paso.

-“Vamos Jen, levántate”- cuidadosamente empujó las cobijas a un lado

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- Jensen peleó por alejar las manos de Jared frunciendo el ceño

-“Necesito cambiar las sabanas, ¿está bien? has estado sudando mucho y están húmedas no puedes dormir así”

Jared nunca había usado su peso y altura como una ventaja contra Jensen, pero desde que continuaba luchando contra su ayuda, esta vez sí lo hizo- “Vamos”

Ignorando completamente sus protestas, lo sacó de la cama, medio arrastrado, medio cargado hasta llevarlo a un sillón al otro lado de la habitación. Colocó una manta a su alrededor. Que había encontrado en el salón y solo necesitó dos intentos para obligarle a tragar algunas píldoras para bajar la fiebre. Agradeciendo internamente, a su madre por comprarle esas cosas y asegurándose de verificar la fecha de caducidad antes de dárselas. Dos veces.

No le tomó mucho cambiar las sabanas de la cama y para cuando terminó, la medicación parecía haber hecho efecto. Jensen estaba silencioso en el sillón, sus ojos más nublados y cansados, pero ya no temblaba y cuando volvió a verificar su temperatura, pudo decir que había bajado.

-“Vamos, vuelve a la cama”

Pensó en cambiar la ropa de Jensen, pero una cosa era la amistad y otra desnudar a su mejor amigo y ponerle otra ropa cuando estaba enfermo y sin defensas. Además la última vez que lo verificó, él no era la madre de Jensen y no tenía idea si eso sería aún más incómodo para él o Jensen al día siguiente, así que prefirió llevarlo de vuelta a la cama y secar el sudor de su rostro y cuello con una toallita.

-“¿Te sientes mejor?”- estaba un poco preocupado de que Jensen no haya dicho una sola palabra desde que le dio el medicamento. Pero los brillantes ojos verdes se centraron en él y asintió como respuesta

-“Gracias”- dijo con voz rasposa. Jared sonrió alentador acariciando el brazo de Jensen una vez más sin pensar

-“Esto es por lo que firmaste cuando te mudaste conmigo, amigo. Voy a cuidar de ti cuando estés enfermo, cuando no haya nadie más para hacer el trabajo”- su voz era amble y se movió un poco más cerca cuando sintió que Jensen no se alejaba en esta ocasión.

-“Mira voy a dejarte un poco de agua y unas píldoras aquí ¿está bien?”- Señaló la mesilla de noche con la mano- “¿Tienes tu celular, cierto? Si te sientes mal ¿me llamarás? Estaré en el otro piso”

Solo hasta que asintió por segunda vez, se dio cuenta que su mano derecha se había movido sin su autorización y ahora estaba acariciando el cabello de Jensen. Su rostro se sonrojó cuando se alejó.

Dios era una chica. Siempre tenía que tocar a la gente y Jensen le había dicho más de una vez que, algunas veces, era un poco espeluznante. Pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre se sintió bien cuando su madre acariciaba su frente o su mejilla y se sentía tan natural hacer lo mismo por Jensen, cuando estaba enfermo.

-“No… quiero… que te vayas… a ir”

De acuerdo un Jensen sensible al toque era algo nuevo. Aún si estaba enfermo o confundido-“¿Jen, qué? ¿De qué hablas?”

Los ojos de Jensen se veían tristes, desesperados y heridos, y no estaba seguro si era sólo por la fiebre

-“No… vayas”

-“Jen, no me voy a ir. Estoy aquí ¿de acuerdo amigo?”- No sabía qué más decir, como asegurarle algo cuando ni siquiera entendía de que le estaba hablando.

Y viendo a Jensen de esa forma, acurrucado en su cama, sujetando su mano y luciendo tan jodidamente vulnerable, hacía que su pecho punce y duela.

-“¿Jensen que pasa? No voy a ir a ninguna parte. No voy a dejarte. Estoy aquí. Siempre lo estaré”- utilizó la voz más amable que pudo- “Vivo aquí también, ¿sabes? Estaré arriba. Puedes llamar, gritar o demonios, lanza algo contra la habitación y estaré aquí en cero segundos ¿de acuerdo?”-El firme agarre sobre su mano se perdió un poco y Jared se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a dormirse

-“No… no quiero… que te vayas”- murmuró Jensen- “No… quiero… ir”

Jared se preguntó si entendió bien esta vez o si Jensen había comenzado a decir incoherencias. Viendo a Jensen dormir con las cejas fruncidas a pesar de que su respiración comenzaba a ser más profunda, se juró a si mismo que hablaría a la mama de Jensen a primera hora de la mañana. Si Jensen no quería hablarle, bien, quizá Donna lo haga.

 

 

***+++***

 

 

**_“Y así es como se siente cuando ignoro las palabras que me dices”_ **

Jensen se movía cuidadosamente por la cocina, al día siguiente, buscando algo que pudiera comer. No sentía nauseas pero aún estaba un poco mareado y no quisiera darse una oportunidad para terminar en frente del inodoro, otra vez.

_No voy a dejarte. Estoy aquí. Siempre lo estaré._

Jensen alcanzó la mesa de la cocina para estabilizarse, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a rebelarse contra sus emociones.

Su cuerpo siempre funcionaba de esta forma. Cada fuerte emoción le causaba siempre una inmediata respuesta física. Esto era una bendición cuando actuaba. Podía lograr que su cuerpo entero temblara, las lágrimas fluyeran y su voz vacilara con solo concentrarse en la emoción correcta. Pero esta vez, con emociones tan fuertes y reales como ésta, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo con él.

_No voy a dejarte. Estoy aquí. Siempre lo estaré._

Jared estaba equivocado.

La noche pasada pudo haber querido decir algo diferente con esas palabras, pero Jensen sabía que si le preguntaban, hablaba en serio en todas las formas posibles. Porque Jared era así – le agradaba pensar eso – y sabía que le quería con todo su corazón; como a todos sus amigos, incluso podía querer a Chad. Y si se los pedías, sus amigos jurarían que esas palabras eran ciertas porque Jared no puede ni pensar en que algo pueda separarles.

Pero hay algo. Si lo hay.

 

***

 

La primera hora de la mañana resultó ser a la una de la tarde. Estar despierto a mitad de la noche cuidando de tu enfebrecido coestrella y escuchando su medio consciente plática, tuvo despierto a Jared hasta las siete de la mañana, antes de que finalmente se quedara dormido.

_No quiero dejarte. No quiero irme._

Esas palabras podían significar cualquier cosa, ¿cierto? Eran aleatorias, nada que tomar en serio ¿cierto?

Pero aún así, las palabras estaban haciendo eco en su cabeza ahora que salió de la cama y escuchó a Jensen caminar por la cocina. Jared se preguntó cómo podía estar lo suficientemente bien para caminar por la casa, cuando estaba tan seriamente enfermo hace tan solo unas horas.

Parecía tan desesperado, tan triste. Sonaba casi deshecho.

Repentinamente, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Algo parecido al miedo comenzó lentamente a aumentar en su pecho. Podía sentir el calor y sudor perlándose en su cuello. El latido de su corazón aumentó, rápido y ruidoso en sus oídos, sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Era como si su subconsciente hubiera llegado a una conclusión, como si supiera algo que su mente consciente todavía no entendía. Algo grande. Algo malo.

¿Y sí Jensen no estaba enfermo de gripa? ¿Y sí los vómitos y la fiebre habían sido… una respuesta psicológica a algo? ¿Algo que alguien le dijo por teléfono? Y sí no se trataba de su papá… y había estado en shock cuando Jared volvió a casa… y ahora hablaba de marcharse… de no querer… OH DIOS

Un sonido de pánico, parecido a un grito ahogado, escapó de su garganta cuando bajo a trompicones las escaleras y entró a la cocina.

NoNoPorFavorNoPorFavorPorFavorNo

Jared apenas captó la expresión sobresaltada del rostro de Jensen antes de llegar junto a él y de que sus brazos volarán a su alrededor, empujándole en un abrazo tan fuerte y rápido que Jensen estaba luchando por respirar.

-“Tú no puedes morir, no puedes morir, por favor dime que esto no es eso, dime que esto no es sobre eso, no estás muriendo, no, no, por favor, oh Dios, por favor, por favor, no”

Jared estaba llorando de verdad, no recordaba cuando comenzó, no podía recordar el punto donde se había roto y entrado en pánico de esta forma. Pero sus lágrimas caían libremente, humedeciendo la camisa de Jensen en el sitio donde Jared presionaba la cabeza contra su cuello.

Aunque, finalmente, Jensen estaba respondiendo y regresándole el abrazo. Comenzó con una mano yendo a través de la espalda de Jared y la otra acariciando suavemente su cabello.

-“No estoy muriendo. No estoy enfermo de esa forma. No voy a morir, Jared”- Su voz era baja, tranquilizadora y sin pizca de diversión. No se estaba burlando de Jared, por pensar algo así, por irrumpir sobre él, sin avisar en la cocina, llevando únicamente pantalones de chándal. No cuando Jared le aferraba de esa forma, no cuando se estaba rompiendo entre sus brazos.

Más tarde eso sería un punto que Jared deberá adicionar a todas las cosas asombrosas sobre Jensen. Pero ahora, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que las palabras lleguen a través de sus sollozos y el bombeo de puro pánico en sus oídos. Así que Jensen continuó hablando hasta que finalmente sus palabras alcanzaron a su amigo.

-“No estoy muriendo Jay. Esto no es eso, lo juro, no es eso. No estoy muriendo, no lo estoy. No ahora, no pronto. Todo está bien, Jay, todo está perfecto. Cálmate, Jay. No estoy muriendo, no lo estoy, lo juro”

De pronto, los sollozos de pánico de Jared se tornaron en unos más atenuados  y eventualmente deteniéndose por completo. Los dos hombres se apartaron lentamente.

-“¿Estás bien?”

Jared tomó una entrecortada respiración pero asintió- “Lo siento”- murmuró y miró a su amigo.

Jensen se veía bien. Su rostro aún no tenía el color adecuado y sus ojos aún estaban un poco brillantes, pero aparte de eso y de la mirada preocupada en su rostro, parecía estar bien.

-“¿Cómo te sientes?”- preguntó y se permitió deslizarse en una de las sillas de la cocina, liberando unas cuantas respiraciones temblorosas antes de concentrarse en respirar normalmente.

Jensen se encogió de hombros –“Estoy bien, supongo. La fiebre bajo y no tengo más nauseas. Debió ser alguna fiebre de 24 horas o algo así”

Jared asintió y palmeó su rostro, aun intentando liberar su cuerpo de la ola de adrenalina

-“Entonces”- comenzó Jensen- “¿Por qué pensaste que estaba muriendo? ¿Una pesadilla?”

Jared gruñó avergonzado- “Por lo de anoche y las cosas que dijiste”

La mirada interrogante en el rostro de Jensen le indicó que aún no entendía.

-“Estabas en shock cuando volví a casa. Y entonces tú… y la fiebre y todo. Dijiste que no querías marcharte, que no querías irte. Primero pensé que era algo al azar ¿sabes? Quiero decir, tenías fiebre y estabas medicado. Pero entonces tuve ese pensamiento de que y si…”- tragó pesadamente, tratando de decirlo en voz alta- “Y si alguien te había llamado y dicho que tenias una terrible enfermedad o algo. Que morirías pronto.”

Suspiró y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida –“Lo siento, eso tenía más sentido en mi cabeza. Y fue una maldita larga noche”

Jensen negó –“Está bien. Lo siento, hombre. Siento haberte asustado tanto”

Se miraron, la preocupación y cansancio en sus rostros, hasta que Jared compuso una enorme sonrisa –“Una mañana de infierno ¿eh?”

Jensen elevó una ceja y regresó la sonrisa – “¿Me lo dices a mí?”

-“¿Entonces, que hay para desayunar?”- Jared dejó su silla y caminó acercándose a Jensen, mirando expectante el contenido del tazón en frente de él –“¿Hojuelas de maíz?”- preguntó.

Jensen únicamente se encogió de hombros –“No me sentía bien para comer. Si no quieres, entonces encuentra algo más”- tomó su tazón y se alejó de Jared, dirigiéndose a la mesa de la cocina.

-“De acuerdo”- Jared hizo un mohín de burla. Ellos habían establecido la rutina de tener un gran desayuno todos los domingos desde que se mudaron juntos, pero pensó que tal vez no tendría demasiado apetito después de la noche tuvo.

-“Entonces, ¿por qué lo dijiste?”- Jared se volteó y miró a Jensen –“¿Por qué dijiste que no querías irte?”

Jensen pareció sobresaltado, su mano se congeló a medio camino de agarrar la cuchara.

-“Quiero decir, debiste tener una razón ¿verdad? No dices esas cosas sin razón”- Jared respiró profundamente y entonces, sabiendo lo difícil que es conseguir que su amigo hable si le pasaba algo, añadió –“Hombre, realmente me asustaste, Jen dime qué pasa”

Jensen lo miró fijamente y entonces se sonrojó –“Hombre, tenía una fiebre terrible. No tengo ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Tal vez estaba soñando algo malo. No lo sé, Jay. No significa nada”

-“¿Lo prometes?”

-“Si, lo prometo ¿Por qué iba a marcharme?”

En ese momento, Jared le creyó. Pero días después, cuando Jensen en realidad se había ido, recordaría este momento. Recordaría el sonrojo en su rostro y que no fue un sonrojo que dijera _‘oh mi dios, digo cosas vergonzosas cuando estoy enfermo’_ , su rostro realmente había dicho algo más del tipo ‘ _oh mi dios, no puede saberlo. No debería haber dicho eso’_. Y recordó este momento como la primera vez que Jensen le mintió en la cara.

 

~*~*~

 

-“Gracias, tío”-Jared golpeó dos veces en el techo del taxi como una señal de despedida y se dio la vuelta.

Había pasado  el fin de semana en casa, con su familia, y tanto como adoraba el pasar tiempo con ellos, ahora estaba exhausto y todo lo que quería hacer era volver a su casa. Con sus perros y Jensen. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de volver a casa. Pero se sentía como su hogar ahora.

Había tomado el primer vuelo, pero debido a que su celular se quedo sin batería y olvidó el cargador en casa, como siempre, no pudo llamar a Jensen para que fuera a recogerle en el aeropuerto. En lugar de ello, tuvo que tomar un taxi y gastar demasiado dinero en eso, solo porque no podría recordar donde estaba su cabeza si no la tuviera pegada a su cuerpo.

Con una bolsa de plástico en la mano izquierda, se congeló cuando vio la casa en donde vivían Jensen y él.

O más bien, a la camioneta de mudanzas estacionada en frente de ella.

_¿Qué demo…?_

La observó durante veinte segundos y aún no lograba entender lo que estaba viendo.

-“Esto es… qué…”- cruzó la calle, dando unos pasos hacia la camioneta- “¿Mike?”

El hombre en cuestión solo le miró como si lo hubiese visto parado al otro lado de la calle todo el rato; como si no le importará la mirada confundida y herida en el rostro de Jared.

-“¿Qué… Mike, qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?”

-“¿Qué parece, Padalecki?”

Oh, sabía malditamente bien lo que parecía. Pero  no podía ser verdad. No podía ser que el jodido Michael Rosenbaum estuviese llevando una caja llena de cosas, las cosas de Jensen, a una camioneta de mudanzas fuera de su casa. Esa no podía ser la cama de Jensen, la cama que Jared escogió para él, al fondo de la camioneta y esa no podía ser la ropa de Jensen saliendo de esas cajas. Porque eso significaría que Jensen se estaba mudando de la casa de ambos.

Y eso. No. Podía. Ser. Verdad.

-“Entonces, idiota, dime que sucedió ¿Tuvieron una pelea o algo? Porque Jenny no me ha dicho una mierda”

Mike comenzó a hablar mientras empujaba la caja al fondo del camión y todo ese tiempo Jared le miraba con la boca abierta. Aunque ahora podía decir que Mike estaba enojado y en todo el tiempo que le conocía, nunca se topó con un Mike tan enojado. De algún modo eso no era tan amenazador como debería ser, porque la mente de Jared estaba ocupada procesando que había pasado y el resultado era… nada.

-“¿Qué pasó?”- casi no notó la forma en que su voz sonaba rota y quejumbrosa, pero cuando Mike le dirigió una mirada en parte confusión (la otra parte es la enojada), supo que sus emociones estaban completamente al descubierto

-“Tío, algo debió haber sucedido. Jenny no me llamaría en una jodida mañana de domingo para que le ayude a mudarse por nada”

Mike le miró de nuevo, el enojo de vuelta en su rostro- “Así que suéltalo ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué sucedió?”

-“No paso nada”- Jared intento defenderse a pesar que no estaba seguro del porque algo debía haber pasado

-“Si, claro”- dijo Mike irónico y se giro hacía la casa, claramente con una idea diferente a la que Jared le dijo.

 

 

***+++***

 

**_“Y aquí es donde me pierdo cuando continuo huyendo de ti”_ **

 

Jensen cerró los ojos y se dijo por centésima vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Por él. Por ellos. Y también por Jared. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, una sombra cayó sobre su rostro, proyectada por la figura de Jared de pie en el corredor, mirándole.

Y ahí estaba, esa mirada en su rostro – no era dolor, sólo pura confusión y era diez veces peor que los ojos de cachorrito – golpeándole directo al corazón, haciendo que esté a punto de dar marcha atrás, de detener todo y casi quedarse.

_Casi_

-“¿Qué pasa aquí?”- preguntó y Jensen se estremeció ante su tono de voz

-“¿No recibiste mis mensajes?”

-“El celular murió esta mañana”

Jensen asintió, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo. Dios, esto era tan difícil.

-“Me estoy mudando. Este departamento… surgió realmente rápido… es bueno, pequeño y agradable, lo que estaba buscando”- intentó ser casual, normal. Simplemente se mudaba, no era gran cosa.

-“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”- No había ninguna emoción detrás de ese susurro.

-“Traté de llamarte. Tu teléfono estaba…”

-“¡Antes!”- gritó Jared y Jensen saltó ante el repentino ruido

-“Jay…”

-“¡No decidiste mudarte esta mañana, Jensen! ¡Lo sabías! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?”

Ahora había dolor. Y Jensen en serio intentó mantener la calma; tratando de poner cada maldito ejercicio de actuación en esto. Porque había dolor en el rostro de Jared, había enojo, confusión y traición.

-“Jared, yo…”- se detuvo. De repente todas las palabras que tenía preparadas desaparecieron, su mente estaba en blanco y en su corazón solo había culpa.

-“¿Por qué?”- Jared susurró nuevamente. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de calmarse al igual que Jensen y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente haciendo que su piel se estremeciera.

¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan emocionales cuando se trataba del otro?

-“Te dije que no iba a estar aquí para siempre. ¡No quiero estar en tu camino, hombre! Me gusta tener mi propio departamento, mis propias cosas. Pasamos todos los días juntos ¿no te hartas de tenerme aquí?”- Jensen _casi_ se convenció a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa- “¿Estás harto de mi?”- entonces se tornaron fríos y encajó la mandíbula- “Si es así, simplemente dilo. Pero no voltees esto hacia mí Jensen, eso no es justo”- bufó enojado- “Y para que te enteres: me gusta tenerte aquí”

Jensen palmeó su rostro, apenas logrando reprimir un gruñido de frustración- “No estoy harto de ti, Jay ¡No lo estoy!”

Jared sólo le observaba, tal vez esperando que continúe, pero no sabía que más decir. No hay nada que pueda decir que haga esto mejor.

Repentinamente Jared se volteó y arrancó el teléfono de la mesa del pasillo, marcando en el mismo instante que Jensen preguntó- “¿A quién demonios estas llamando ahora?”

Con el teléfono en su oreja, Jared respondió- “A tú madre. Debe ser algo de la semana pasada. Sabía que pasó algo”

El pánico aumentó en el cuerpo de Jensen, el calor concentrándose  en su cuello. Jared no tuvo oportunidad ni de parpadear, antes de que le quitara el teléfono de la mano y lo lanzara a través del salón, el sonido de este estrellándose contra la mesa y cayendo al piso retumbó en sus oídos.

-“¿Estás loco?”- Jared le dirigió una mirada amenazadora

Por unos cuantos segundos, Jensen no confío en su voz para hablar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, sonaba firme pero desesperada.

-“No llames a mi madre. Por favor Jay, por favor”- dio un vacilante paso hacía su amigo- “Te lo ruego, Jared. Si aún hay algo que quieras hacer por mí, es esto. Prométeme, que no llamarás a mi madre, por favor ¿de acuerdo?”

-“¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Jen?”- preguntó una vez más.

Jensen se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha, respirando profundamente. Pero no respondió. No podía.

-“¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Vete, te veré mañana en el set. ¿Dónde están mis perros?”- Jared ya había pasado junto a Jensen antes de que él pudiera procesar su nuevo cambio de humor.

-“Jared, vamos…”

-“¿Dónde están?”- Jared prácticamente le amenazó

-“En el patio de atrás”

Jensen le observó, paralizado por lo que parecieron minutos, sacó la ultima maleta de la ahora habitación vacía y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Cuando llegó a la camioneta, Mike le esperaba en el asiento del conductor.

-“No sabía sobre esto ¿eh?”- Mike le miró y Jensen conocía al otro hombre lo suficiente, para saber el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no gritarle también.

-“No, no lo sabía”- respondió Jensen, sentándose a lado de Mike

-“¿Sabes qué? Si ustedes no fueran el doble de mi tamaño, los golpearía a ambos en este momento”

Jensen lo dejo estar sin hacer ningún comentario.

 

***

 

Más tarde esa noche, Jared continuaba sentado en frente de la televisión en el salón, a pesar de que mañana era lunes, día de trabajo y sabía que necesitaba dormir. Pero dormir era la última cosa en la que podía pensar en ese momento.

La televisión estaba en silencio, los sonidos le habían puesto de los nervios apenas la encendió. Harley, hecho un ovillo en el piso, roncaba ligeramente mientras Sadie estaba sentada cerca de él, en el sofá, disfrutando que su papi le rascara el cuello.

Pero Jared no veía nada a su alrededor. Su mente había revisado la última semana en su memoria, cuadro por cuadro, buscando una pista, una señal que debiera haber notado antes. Algo que le dijera qué estaba pasando. Algo que pudiera explicarle el punzante sentimiento en su pecho.

Y encontró algo; algo pequeño que había olvidado.

 

Jared entró por la puerta, lanzando las llaves sobre la mesa del pasillo y se quitó los zapatos aventándolos sin cuidado al piso; algo por lo que Jensen se burlaría de él, aunque después dibujara una sonrisa diciendo que ese era el típico sonido de Jared volviendo a casa. Porque ya le había dicho eso, tres veces hasta ahora y comenzaba a ser algo entre ellos, como los grandes desayunos de los domingos o Jared teniendo el café listo para cuando Jensen saliera de la cama o Jensen lavando las ollas y sartenes, lanzándole la toalla a Jared, porque ambos aprendieron de sus mamás que estas cosas no entran en la lavavajillas.

Pero esta vez, Jensen no rió y gritó desde alguna parte de la casa. Jared le escuchó hablar por teléfono con alguien en la cocina.

-“…no ha llegado a casa aún”

-“Si, le voy a decir, pero ambos estamos muy cansados y de verdad ha tenido un largo día. Así que…”

-“Seguro, llamará, yo se lo diré”

Jared había querido entrar a la cocina y anunciar que si la madre de Jensen quería hablar con él, estaba aquí ahora. Pero entonces escucho un sonido desde la puerta de atrás y ladridos detrás de él, señal de que Sadie y Harley le escucharon llegar a casa y estaba de camino a dejarlos entrar desde el patio de atrás y la llamada telefónica de Jensen se perdió en su memoria.

 

Escuchó los mensajes de voz de Jensen, tres veces. Los cinco. Una y otra vez, como si pudieran revelarle algún secreto, como si el tono de cierta oración o palabra pudiese decirle qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

_-“Hey, Jay, soy yo, Llámame ¿de acuerdo?”_

_-“¿Jay? ¿Hombre, dónde estás? Responde tu maldito teléfono”_

_-“De acuerdo, Jared hay… Mierda, tío llámame ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por favor?”_

_-“Me estoy mudando. Uhm, hay… hay este departamento que conseguí y… me estoy mudando hoy. Solo… solo quería que lo supieras”_

_-“Mierda, lo siento Jay. Lo siento”_

Los ojos de Jared se posaron sobre las fotografías colgadas en la pared. Una tarde ociosa de domingo, extremadamente aburrida porque Jensen estaba en Los Ángeles, había pasado el tiempo poniendo un montón de ellas. Había fotografías de su familia, amigos y algunos miembros del reparto que se convirtieron muy pronto en amigos. Había fotografías de Jensen y él con los chicos; con Tom y Mike; Steve, Chris y Jason, hasta alguna rara fotografía de Jensen, Jared y Chad.

Pero sus ojos permanecieron sobre la fotografía de él y Sandy. Una fotografía al azar, de los tiempos felices cuando ambos sonreían. Conservó esa, en particular, porque a pesar de que le recordaba lo que perdió, también le mostraba una verdaderamente grandiosa amistad, que aún existía entre ellos y esa fotografía le hacía sentirse feliz cada vez que la miraba.

Pero al verla ahora, se dio cuenta qué era ese sentimiento en su pecho.

En el tiempo en que Jared tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Jensen, supo que estaba jugando la carta más baja que podía. Pero en su mente y a esta hora de la noche, cuando no estaba del todo borracho (porque no quería ser tan patético), pensó que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a canalizar a su niño interior de cinco años y decirle a Jensen exactamente lo que sabía iba a lastimarle.

Esperando que le doliera tanto como a él.

Se sobresaltó con el repentino y alto ruido del tono de llamada, después de estar sentado en completo silencio por horas. Pero después de un par de segundos, el celular fue al buzón de voz y Jared apenas podía esperar que el tono le indique cuando hablar.

-“¿Sabes que Jensen? ¿Sabes cómo me siento? Como un jodido novio abandonado. Y eso apesta. Eso apesta demasiado, ¿y sabes cómo se lo que se siente? Porque pase por esa mierda durante todo este año. Siendo el novio abandonado”

Estaba absolutamente consciente de que Jensen sería capaz de escuchar el temblor en su voz, pero no le importó-“Y te odio por hacerme sentir de esta forma otra vez”

 

***

 

Cuando Jared abrió los ojos a la tenue luz de las luces de la calle brillando a través de la ventana y miro alrededor, se dio cuenta que otra vez se había dormido en el sillón. Pudo distinguir a los perros entre las sombras, acostados sobre el piso, ambos con las cabezas levantadas, escuchando.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó ser consciente de que no había despertado por su cuenta, si no debido a un ruido. Un ruido que aún escuchaba. Alguien en el escalón de la entrada, rebuscando las llaves y entonces el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta, después cerrada y los pasos de una persona por el pasillo.

Jared sólo se sentó ahí, congelado en su sitio, esperando. Su mente seguía sin entender, con la adrenalina corriendo a través de su cuerpo.

Repentinamente la luz del salón se encendió y Jared hizo un sonido adolorido cuando la luz le pegó en los ojos.

-“¡Jesús, Jay! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?”

Jensen se quedó ahí, sujetando las llaves, con una expresión sobresaltada en su rostro. Al segundo siguiente, todo volvió a Jared y la repentina sacudida de dolor-traición-ira casi le hizo soltar ese sonido de dolor de nuevo. En lugar de eso, decidió concentrarse sobre la ira, dejando que inundara su voz.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”- Jared le miró

-“Vine a hablar contigo”

-“No voy hablar contigo”- con esas palabras, Jared se levantó del sillón y pasó junto a Jensen dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-“¡Jared espera!”- Jensen le sujetó del brazo, forzándolo a detenerse y girarse, pero Jared quitó su mano.

-“¡Déjame ir!”

El dolor parpadeando en el rostro de Jensen, le recordó ese momento de hace algunos días. _‘¿Ves lo mucho que eso duele?’_ pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

-“¡De acuerdo!”- Jensen levantó las manos, demostrando que no intentaría tocarle otra vez- “¿Qué esperabas que haga, después de ese mensaje de voz que dejaste? ¡Querías lastimarme, querías enojarme, entonces aquí estoy, vamos hablar de esto!”

-“¡No voy a hablar contigo!”

Jared no espero un segundo más y subió las escaleras furioso, escuchando a Jensen seguirle justo detrás de él. Pero teniendo piernas más largas y mucha más furia, fue más rápido en entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta antes de que Jensen consiga entrar detrás de él.

Estaba bastante consciente de que su conducta era estúpida cuando giro el seguro, pero no pudo conseguir que le importe en ese momento.

-“¡Jesús, Jay! ¡Esto es… esto es ridículo! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!”

Escuchó a Jensen azotando su palma contra la puerta y su voz amortiguada sonó enojada y confundida

-“Cállate y vete, Jen”- Pero Jared no se giró para irse a la cama. Permaneció junto a la puerta, con el rostro volteado y respirando pesadamente.

-“¡Abre la jodida puerta! ¡Es la maldita media noche y mañana es un jodido lunes así que abre la maldita puerta y habla conmigo!”

-“¿Oh, ahora quieres hablar? ¡Jódete!”- miró a la puerta, como si eso tuviera algún efecto sobre el hombre detrás de ella.

-“¡Deja de actuar como si tuvieras cinco años!”

Eso hizo que algo saltara bruscamente dentro de él y no pudo contenerse de gritar:- “¡¿Oh tú eres el maduro?! ¡Comprando un departamento y mudándote sin siquiera mencionármelo! ¡Tú hijo de…! ¡Sal de mi casa!”

-“Jared”

La respuesta de Jensen llegó en voz baja y cansada. Jared no respondió.

-“Jared, vamos. ¿Podemos hablar sin gritarnos el uno al otro y sin una puerta entre nosotros por favor? Sé que te herí y lo siento, de verdad”

-“¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”- su propia voz sonó similar a la de Jensen en ese momento, cansada y herida.

-“Yo solo… simplemente necesito mi espacio Jared. Sabías que era temporal. Tú…”

-“Basta Jensen. ¡Simplemente, basta por favor! ¡No me mientas más! ¿Por favor?”

Jared no fue consciente de haber dejado caer su frente contra la puerta, sus dos manos afianzándose a cada lado y rogando a través de ella.

-“Jared…”

Jared escuchó el sonido de Jensen dejándose caer al otro lado y con un pesado suspiro imitó su acción. Sentándose con su espalda recargada contra la puerta, de cara a la cama, pero sin mirar nada.

No podía recordar haber tenido una pelea similar a esta con Jensen, diablos, ni con nadie antes.

-“Jared, yo…”

Jared le interrumpió- “¿Jen? ¿Crees que puedas simplemente decirme que hay algo sobre lo que no  quieres hablar? ¿Ya sabes, en lugar de mentirme? Quiero decir, sigo sin entender por qué no quieres hablar conmigo, pero eso sería mucho mejor que una mentira, hombre”

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Entonces escuchó a Jensen hablar en voz baja-“Jared, hay algo sobre lo que no quiero hablar”

-“De acuerdo”

-“No llames a mi mama”- expresó Jensen después de otra larga pausa entre ellos.

-“No quieres que lo haga”

-“Gracias”

Jared se estremeció. Apenas había escuchado la respuesta de Jensen, la cual fue en voz demasiado baja y tan dolida.

-“¿Jen, esto es sobre el fin de semana que estuviste enfermo, verdad?”

-“Jay…”

-“Es sólo que… tú dijiste que no querías dejarme. Pero lo hiciste”

Jared aguardó, con la esperanza de obtener una explicación, algo pequeño, cualquier cosa. Pero Jensen permaneció en silencio.

-“¿Le dijiste a Danneel? ¿Hay… hay alguien con quién puedas hablar?” – ‘ _Ya que no puedes hablar conmigo’_ Jared intentó ignorar el palpitante dolor en su corazón.

Jensen rió en voz baja al otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo Jared estaba seguro que había algo mal en ello.

-“Danneel y yo… ya no somos pareja. Solo amigos”

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa- “¿Hace cuánto?”

Casi pudo escuchar a Jensen dudar antes de responder-“Alrededor de tres meses”

Decir que eso fue una sorpresa habría sido un eufemismo. Jared giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, de cara a Jensen con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro, a pesar de que había una puerta entre ellos y el otro hombre no podía realmente verle- “Pero… tú fuiste a esa fiesta de cumpleaños con ella, hace menos de tres semanas”

-“Si, lo sé”- Jensen soltó una carcajada- “Es en serio ridículo lo asombroso que estamos desde que terminamos”

Jared, en la habitación, tomó una profunda respiración y exhaló perplejo- “Wow, de verdad pensé que éramos amigos, que podíamos hablarnos de todo”- No había nada que pudiera hacer para quitar el dolor de su voz.

Escuchó a Jensen respirar profundamente. Cuando Jared cerró los ojos y se concentró, casi pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro hombre impregnando al suyo a través de la puerta. Solamente un par de pulgadas les separaban, pero en ese momento, se sentían como millas y tuvo el repentino impulso de levantarse, abrir la puerta y abrazar a Jensen. Simplemente tocarlo, sentir que su amigo aún estaba ahí. Pero sus piernas no obedecieron la orden de moverse, así que permaneció en su lugar, apoyado contra la puerta.

-“Jared… Jay, por favor. Ni siquiera pienses que no somos amigos y que no quiero hablar contigo. Es solo… necesito entender algunas cosas por mí mismo, hasta que pueda hablar sobre ellas ¿sabes?”

 _‘¿Tres meses?’_ pensó Jared pero en lugar de ello dijo -“La parte de hablar en realidad ayuda con la parte de entender ¿sabías?”

-“Si bueno soy un poco lento”- respondió Jensen más para los pensamientos de Jared que para lo que había dicho-“Jared, yo… Mi mente es un lugar extraño en este momento y necesito algo de tiempo y… espacio para entenderlo ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo”

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y Jared sabía que ellos deberían ir a la cama para lograr al menos un par de horas de sueño antes de una nueva semana de rodaje, pero ambos permanecieron justo donde estaban, escuchando al otro respirar.

-“Sabes, nunca vi a Mike tan enojado antes”- Jared sintió la repentina necesidad de cambiar de tema, el peso de sus emociones estaba agotándolo.

Pudo escuchar la risa de Jensen en el pasillo-“Lo sé. Por cierto, es realmente difícil conseguirlo, Supongo que tendré que hablar con él”

-“Él piensa que hice algo para que te marcharas”- Jared dudó y cuando continuó su voz era apenas lo suficientemente audible para que Jensen le escuchara- “¿Yo no hice algo, o si?”

-“No Jared. Lo juro”

-“Bien”

-“Entonces, ¿crees que deberíamos renunciar a Supernatural y conseguirnos un trabajo en una telenovela diaria?”- Jared preguntó entre el silencio- “Nosotros somos bastante buenos en el asunto de reina del drama”

Pudo escuchar la risa de Jensen al otro lado, a pesar de que sonaba un poco apagada y si Jared no estuviera intentando mantener, lo que sentía como una tregua demasiado frágil ente ellos, habría seguido sus instintos y simplemente abierto la puerta y abrazado al hombre mayor hasta que sintiera que todo estaba bien de nuevo.

-“He estado ahí, haciendo eso. Sin embargo he de admitir que eres mucho más talentoso que yo en ese aspecto”

-“¿Crees que ganaría un Grammy?”- preguntó Jared juguetonamente

-“Tío ¿después de esta noche? ¡Te daría un Oscar!”

-“¡Whoa, cuida tu boca Ackles! ¡O le diré a mi hermano mayor que te pateé el culo!”- Jared continuó su pequeño juego. Siempre era tan sencillo entrar en esas infantiles y ligeras bromas con Jensen. Incluso ahora.

-“Tío, yo tengo a mi hermano mayor y a Tom. Tengo a Superman de mi lado”

-“Oh y yo tengo a… Chad”

Ambos rompieron a reír al mismo tiempo hasta que ambos estuvieron sin respiración y Jared no sabía que reír pudiese herir tanto, cuando todo lo que realmente quieres hacer es llorar.

 

 

***+++***

 

 

**_“Y este es quien soy cuando ya no me conozco”_ **

 

Jensen casi podía escuchar a Jared pensando al otro lado de la puerta cuando sus risas habían cesado. Ellos se habían vuelto muy cercanos y Jared siempre había sido una persona fácil de leer con solo ver su rostro, pero después de tanto tiempo juntos, Jensen era capaz de decir que pasaba en su cabeza aún cuando no podía verle.

Solo esperaba que Jared entendiera y si no que le dejara irse.

Porque sin importar que, Jensen no podía hablarle sobre esto. Era simplemente imposible. Él no le había dicho a nadie, no había hablado con nadie. Simplemente tenía que enterrarlo, superarlo y cuando tuviera la confianza suficiente podría seguir con su vida y con suerte podría reparar la amistad entre ellos. Aquella que había puesto tanto en riesgo en las últimas 24 hrs.

-“Tal vez… tal vez deberíamos irnos a dormir hombre. Es malditamente tarde”

Jensen escuchó a Jared levantarse detrás de la puerta y por un segundo se asusto que la abriera y… le viera.

Pero cuando hablo simplemente parecía haberse girado de cara a la puerta- “Deberías dormir en el sofá. Sería una locura volver solo por tres horas de sueño”

Jensen pudo escuchar el ruego detrás de sus palabras, pero no podía aceptar. Mudarse hoy había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Y no solo por sus propios sentimientos si no porque sabía lo mucho que lastimaría a Jared. Era bastante consciente de cómo se encariñaba Jared con las personas y estaba muy unido a él. También sabía que no era el único por el que sentía algo parecido y no se permitió ni por un segundo pensar que era especial. Pero cuando Jared quería a alguien, y Jensen estaba seguro de que le quería, él quería a ese alguien con todo su corazón, con todo lo que tenía para dar. Y dejarle sin duda había sacudido demasiado el mundo de Jared.

Por eso Jensen no podía darle eso, no podía quedarse de nuevo. Estaba demasiado asustado de no tener la fortaleza para irse una vez más.

-“Me estoy yendo, Jay”- respondió en voz baja.

Lentamente se puso de pie, esperando una respuesta. No se había sentido tanto fuera de su propia piel, como si ya ni estuviera seguro de quién era.

-“Solo…”- comenzó Jared- “Solo conserva las llaves ¿De acuerdo?”

-“Si. Está bien”- Jensen dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras, hacia la puerta principal. Cuando paso junto al espejo del salón pudo ver a los perros acostados en el salón, durmiendo, acurrucados uno contra el otro

También pudo ver su propio rostro: sus ojos y nariz rojos, su piel húmeda reluciendo. Con su manga intentó limpiar los rastros de sus lágrimas y agradeció a Dios que Jared no hubiera abierto la puerta.

 

***

 

La siguiente semana había pasado… sin incidentes.

Era como esperar que sea lanzada una bomba. Jared estaba seguro que en cualquier minuto algo ocurriría y explicaría todo. O que Jensen vendría y le preguntaría si tenía un minuto, le diría que lo siente y quería volver. Pero nada paso, absolutamente nada.

Jensen estaba más silencioso y reservado de lo usual y su química estaba un poco apagada, pero desde que en pantalla la química debía estar apagada, nadie lo había notado. Ellos aún se hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado, aún permanecían en sus tráileres juntos, jugando al Xbox o PSP o simplemente comiendo su almuerzo en un casi cómodo silencio. No hablaban mucho sobre cosas personales y Jared solo intento tocar el tema dos veces, pero Jensen, visiblemente, se cerraba todavía más; Así que Jared lo dejaba. Algunos miembros del personal se sorprendieron al escuchar que Jensen se había mudado, pero nadie pareció encontrarlo inusual y desde que el rodaje iba bien y todo parecía normal al exterior, nadie hizo más preguntas.

Eran en las noches cuando Jared entraba a casa solo, sus perros brincando y meneando sus colas excitadamente al verlo entrar y cuando consiguieran su justa ración de amor de su papi, lanzarían miradas a la puerta, esperando a que alguien más entre. En ese momento Jared sentía el pinchazo en su corazón. Con cada día que pasaba, no podía evitar sentirse más y más patético por que le afectara tanto el que Jensen se haya marchado.

Pero lo hacía. Y tanto que la noche del viernes decidió tirar su orgullo por la ventana y llamar a Chad.

-“Hey Padalecki, ¿qué pasa?”

La familiar voz de Chad cayó sobre él y fue como que un dique se hubiese roto y todas las palabras que se había guardado salieron desahogándose.

-“Él se fue, se mudó”- decir las palabras en voz alta dolían aún más y Jared cerró los ojos y tomó una vacilante respiración.

-“¿Estamos hablando sobre Ackles?”

-“No me dijo que quería mudarse. Ni una palabra. Después llegó a casa y está empacando unas cajas y hay una camioneta de mudanza en frente de su casa. Ahora no está hablando conmigo, solo dice alguna mierda sobre necesitar espacio y toda esa mierda y no le creó ni por un segundo, pero él no me habla, incluso me pidió que no intente hablar con él”

-“¿Cuándo?”- le interrumpió Chad como si quisiera detener las palabras de Jared antes de que termine en una crisis emocional.

Una pequeña voz dentro de la cabeza de Jared, la misma que ha querido empujar tan lejos como sea posible, le susurró que no estaba demasiado lejos de ello.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a esto. A no ser capaz de hablar con Jensen cuando sea y de lo que sea que quisiera hablar. Ellos  habían pasado cada segundo sin dormir juntos durante los últimos cuatro años, de acuerdo, quizá ellos no hablaban sobre todo y no compartían todo lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, pero Jared siempre supo que podía hacerlo.

Y le habían quitado eso. Algo estaba seriamente mal con Jensen y si ese era el caso también lo estaba con Jared, pero cuando intentaba dirigirse a su mejor amigo solo había una gruesa pared blanca y Jared no tenía el coraje de empujarla.

Jensen le dijo que no quería hablar sobre esto y para llegar a eso se había necesitado una fuerte pelea. Él no era capaz de decir si regresaron a las mentiras.

-“La semana pasada”- le respondió a Chad quien estaba esperando al otro lado de la línea pacientemente, cuando recordó la pregunta.

-“¿Y tardaste cinco días antes de llamarme?”

-“¿Qué se supone significa eso?”

-“Nada, simplemente… me sorprende un poco”

-“¿Chad?”

-“Oh vamos, se cómo eres”

Jared no pudo decir si Chad estaba bromeando o de verdad no quería ser franco con su amigo- “¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“Solo… Jesús JT odias estar solo. Tío compartí departamento contigo y recuerdo lo… gruñón que estabas cuando me mude. Y sé cómo eres con Ackles, hombre. Solo estoy diciendo que se cómo te molesta esto”

-“Yo no… sobrereaccione”- trató de defenderse

-“Si, seguro que lo hiciste. Pero así eres tú, JT. Te encariñas demasiado, quieres demasiado y eres emocional y toda esa mierda. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y probablemente medio mundo también lo sabe”

Jared suspiró profundamente. No era la primera vez que Chad le había dicho eso, pero él seguía sin ver cómo podría ser algo malo si eso fuera verdad y no quisiera admitirlo.

-“Tú siempre consigues involúcrate mucho emocionalmente en todo. Y quiero decir en todo, tu trabajo, tus mascotas, la gente. Y aquí es exactamente lo que sucede si la gente normal hace cosas normales. Tu enloqueces”

-“No sé por qué sigo hablando contigo”

-“¿Ves? ¡Ese es mi punto exactamente! Porque tú me amas”

-“No. Te odio”- respondió Jared secamente, sabiendo que no podría ganarle a ese argumento.

-“¿Necesitas que me pase por ahí?”- preguntó Chad después de una pequeña pausa.

-“Jesús, Chad. No, estoy bien”- De acuerdo tal vez no lo estaba.

-“Te aseguro que no suenas de esa forma”- Y tal vez Chad lo conocía demasiado, pero eso no significaba que Jared le pidiera ir hasta ahí y quedarse con él por un par de días. A pesar de que ese pensamiento había pasado por su mente una o dos veces.

-“Él… algo paso y no quiere hablar conmigo”

Chad gimió al otro lado- “¿Seguimos hablando sobre Ackles? ¡Vamos! Estas con el 24/7 y hasta yo se que él no es muy hablador”

-“Está vez es diferente”

-“¡Jesús! ¡Dale a ese hombre un respiro! ¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre Ackles ahora? ¿Por favor?”

Así que eso hizo. Jared intentó lo mejor que pudo no hablar sobre él y este desastre. Pero en su mente se preguntaba en silencio si era el único que pensaba que hay algo mal. Realmente mal.

Para todos los demás todo parecía estar bien. Jared y Jensen habían vivido juntos hasta que Jensen encontró un departamento que le gusto y se podía permitir, así que se mudo. Eso es todo. Fin de la historia. Nada serio. Nada gritaba equivocado a nadie.

Solamente a Jared. Y estaba todo ese asunto de ‘Hay algo sobre lo que no quiero hablar’, sin mencionar el asunto ‘Por favor no llames a mi madre’

Jared se sentó en el sillón mirando alrededor cuando la larga llamada telefónica había terminado. La casa estaba en silencio, los perros seguían afuera en el patio de atrás. Y se sentía frío. No del tipo-clima-frio si no solitariamente-frío. Jared juraría que hasta los ruidos de la casa eran diferentes, los ecos más grandes y ruidosos, como si algo se hubiera perdido que antes estaba ahí amortiguando los sonidos.

Jared miro al teléfono en su mano, no por primera vez esa semana. El número de la mamá de Jensen estaba guardado bajo el número cuatro. Jared se había desplazado hasta él incontables veces. Pero no puede llamarle. No cuando Jensen le había pedido que no lo haga.

Y se preguntaba que podía ser ese secreto que Jensen no quería que él supiera, le había rogado que no preguntará, pero ¿podría ser que la madre de Jensen se lo dijera si le llamaba? ¿Así que probablemente no fuera un secreto para ella? ¿O algo malo? ¿Pero no había forma de que no lo fuera cuando Jensen había empacado sus cosas y se había ido?

Jared sintió que tenía todas las piezas de un rompecabezas pero no podía ponerlas juntos hasta que supiera que imagen formaban. Y simplemente no podía llamarla.

Cuando el teléfono sonó en su mano. Jared se sobresaltó y maldijo. Brincó y le tomó un segundo  concentrarse y presionar el botón de responder.

-“¿Hola?”

-“¿Hey, Jared? Hola soy Chris ¿qué pasa hombre?

El hombre mayor sonó casual y Jared se preguntó si él iba a gritarle en ese momento. Si la conducta de Mike hacía él había sido mala, no sería nada comparada a la reacción de Chris si pensaba que fue él quien había hecho algo malo. Que le había hecho algo a Jensen.

-“Ehm… bien, gracias ¿Y tú?”

-“Todo está bien. Escucha, ¿podría poner a Jensen al teléfono? No puedo contactarlo por su celular”

De acuerdo, quizás no grite- “Él no está aquí”

-“¿Entonces dónde está? Estoy tratando de contactarlo hace un par de horas ¿Salió sin su teléfono?”

-“Ehm… no lo sé. No sé a dónde fue”- ambos se habían dirigido directo a su casa, pero él fue al primero que dejaron en casa así que no sabía si tal vez su conductor le llevó a algún otro sitio.

-“De acuerdo ¿cuándo vuelva a casa, puedes decirle que me llame?”

Ahora sí que eso era raro- “¿Él… él no te dijo?”

-“¿Decirme qué?”

-“Él ya no vive aquí”- y ¿no podían esas palabras dejar de doler tanto?

-“¿Disculpa?”- la voz de Chris tenía ahora un tono peligroso.

-“Se mudo, la semana pasada. Mike le ayudo y… ¿no te lo dijo?”- Eso era malo. Jensen sin hablar con Chris. Era de verdad, de verdad malo.

-“¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Tuvieron alguna pelea, tíos?”- Jared podía decir que esa era cuestión de tiempo antes de que comience a gritar, si llegaba a una conclusión equivocada.

-“¡No! Yo no… no lo sé, él no me habla sobre eso”

Sintió que pasaron minutos hasta que Chris hablo de nuevo.

-“De acuerdo. Estoy saliendo para allá”

Chris  colgó y lo primero que cruzo por la mente de Jared fue ‘gracias a dios, no estoy loco ¡Hay algo mal!’. Entonces comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.

 

***

 

Media hora después dejó de pasear en su salón cuando el teléfono sonó por tercera vez.

La segunda vez, hace apenas diez minutos, había sido Tom. Chris la había llamado y ahora él quería saber de Jared lo que había pasado. Él solo pudo decirle lo mismo que le dijo a Chris antes. Que no sabía, sin mencionar que al menos sabía que había algo o que no tenía permitido llamar a la mamá de Jensen. Saber que Jensen no había hablado con Chris tenía a Jared mas preocupado de lo que había pensado.

Jensen siempre hablaba con Chris. Sobre todo, pero esta vez no le había dicho a nadie.

La tercera persona que llamo era Mike y Jared gimió por dentro cuando respondió.

-“¿Mike?”

-“¿Qué carajos Jared? ¿Qué demonios pasa ahí contigo?”

-“¡Pensé que tú sabías más que yo!”- gritó Jared de vuelta. Los últimos treinta minutos también había intentado contactar a Jensen en su celular e intentado centrar su mente alrededor de lo que estaba pasando y no iba a tomar la culpa cuando no tenía ni la más ligera idea.

-¡Al diablo si lo sé! ¿Sabes cómo termina una de verdad grandiosa noche de viernes? Cuando Chris jodido Kane  te llama y comienza a gritarte y acusarte de ser la peor persona y amigo en la historia de los amigo y que nunca va a perdonarme que me atreviera a no llamarle por  Cristo, el pasado fin de semana y decirle que su chico andaba en algo. Este tío está completamente **loco** y desde que conozco a Chad Michael jodido Murray y a mí mismo, si gracias, sé de lo que estoy hablando. ¡No soy una maldita niñera! Y  yo que pensé tenía esta cosa de un poco de sobreprotección pero hombre, una vez que tienes a Chris sobre tu culo, aprendes una lección. Así que tú, Padalecki, saca tu jodido culo de esa casa y ve a la suya y arregla esto ¿Lo entiendes? Es tu mejor amigo o tu gemelo, siamés o lo que sea. Arregla esto y tal vez Chris me deje con vida”

Jared ni siquiera fue capaz de respirar de nuevo antes de que Mike le hubiera colgado. Estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta que estuvo escuchando el tono del teléfono por un minuto.

Pero una vez que salió bruscamente de su asombro, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Dejo a sus perros dentro de la casa, agarró las llaves del auto, se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta en cuestión de nada.

Así que, obviamente, la bomba había sido lanzada.

 

***

 

La nueva dirección de Jensen estaba a sólo 15 minutos de distancia. Jared se estacionó en frente del edificio cerca del auto de Jensen, tenía que admitir que el vecindario parecía agradable y el edificio se veía como nuevo.

Jensen le dijo que vivía en el departamento seis del tercer piso, pero no le dio una llave. Antes,  siempre habían intercambiado las llaves de su departamento. Eso era algo mas que había cambiado entre ellos.

Jared no tuvo problema para encontrar el departamento de su amigo y dudó ligeramente antes de golpear. Había un pequeño timbre con ‘Ackles’ escrito en el, pero lo intentó con este y no pudo escuchar ningún timbre sonando detrás de la puerta. Así que continuó tocando.

-“¿Jensen? ¿Estás ahí dentro? ¡Vamos, abre la puerta!”

Todavía no había nada, no respondía. Pero Jared vio el auto de Jensen afuera y además sabía que su amigo no estaba fuera con Tom, Mike o Chris, él tenía que estar aquí. La incómoda sensación que Jared llevaba consigo durante las últimas horas bordeaba al miedo puro en ese momento.

-“Por favor, si estás ahí abre la puerta. Estoy muy preocupado, hombre”

Cuando escuchó a alguien moverse al otro lado no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio. Pero esa sensación se desvaneció cuando el otro hombre abrió la puerta

Jensen se veía terrible. Su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos parecían cansados y aterrorizados al mismo tiempo y sus manos temblaban tanto que Jared apenas pudo resistirse a la urgencia de sostenerlas para que se detengan.

-“¿Jen? ¿ Dios, estás  bien?”- jadeó entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Jensen no respondió. Solo dio la vuelta,  caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó. Parecía como si hubiera estado sentado ahí el último par de horas.

-“Dime que está mal. Por favor”

Jared se movía hacia adelante. El salón, el cual parecía también ser la cocina, estaba llena de cajas algunas de ellas abiertas, sin embargo la mayoría no. solo había un sofá en el cual estaba sentado Jensen, una silla y una gran televisión; ningún otro mueble, ni siquiera una mesa.

Jared se movió hacia la silla en frente de Jensen y se sentó, de alguna manera estaba seguro que el otro hombre no quería que se sentara junto a él en el sofá.

-“¿Qué está mal, Jensen? ¿Qué te paso? Por favor dímelo”- intento de nuevo.

-“No puedo”- respondió Jensen esta vez y su voz sonó como si la hubiese usado demasiado o no usado nunca al mismo tiempo. Y sus ojos ni siquiera encontraron los de Jared.

Jared suspiro profundamente y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea suplicar a su amigo para que hable con él. Sí no sabía de que se trataba todo esto ¿cómo será capaz de ayudarle?

-“¡Jesús, Jen por favor! ¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer! ¡Cualquier cosa, demonios! Estoy aquí para ti ¿de acuerdo?”-  Quería sacudirlo, forzar a Jensen a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero su amigo no levantaba la vista, ni se movía en lo absoluto.

Cuando finalmente Jensen dijo algo, todo lo que Jared quería hacer era gritar, marcharse y jurar que nunca se iba a permitir involucrarse en una amistad como está de nuevo. Nunca. No cuando estaba siendo herido una y otra vez.

-“¿Podrías?”-  comenzó  y sonó como si estuviera cansado  de hablar- “¿Podrías llamar a Steve? ¿Pedirle que venga? Y después puedes por favor marcharte”

Jared miró a Jensen incapaz de contestarle. Su amigo tenía los ojos cerrados y  solamente eso, el saber que estaba lastimándose más a sí mismo en ese momento, le hizo responder- “Seguro, puedo hacer  eso”

 

***

 

Fue el mismo juego de siempre cuando Jared volvió a casa. Sus perros llegaron corriendo hacia él, igual a si no lo hubieran visto en años, pero entonces, después de que Jared entró, se quitó los zapatos y colgó la chaqueta cerca de la puerta, ellos continuaron parados ahí, observando, esperando.

A que Jensen vuelva a casa.

Jared ni siquiera intentó contener las lágrimas. Odiaba que las cosas puedan con él tan fácilmente pero se sentía exhausto, solo y más que nada confundido. Sentía que estaba sentado en la oscuridad, sin saber si alguna vez iba a haber alguna luz.

Steve había reaccionado casi de la misma manera que Chris. Él vio las llamadas perdidas de Chris, pero no había sido capaz de devolvérselas antes de que Jared le hablara. Y cuando Jared le dijo que Jensen  quería que viniera  y que  en realidad no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, sólo que era malo, él simplemente había dicho ‘Voy a tomar el siguiente vuelo’ y después terminó la llamada.

Jared estaba de pie en la mitad de la cocina, buscando a tientas su teléfono y entonces tenía a Chad al otro lado de la línea preguntando como estaba, incluso antes de haber llegado a la decisión consciente de llamarle.

-“Se trata de mí, creo”- estableció Jared sin darle una explicación sobre lo que estaba hablando. Sabía que eso no era necesario.

-“¿Qué te hace pensar eso?”- Chad suspiró como esperando hacer frente a  una larga conversación de corazón a corazón.

-“Porque estuve en su casa y estaba peor  de lo que alguna vez lo había visto, ni siquiera me miraba y entonces me hizo llamar a Steve, decirle que debería venir aquí, pero pudo haber hablado conmigo todo el tiempo. Estaba sentado justo encima de él, pero él quería a Steve y después me pidió que me fuera. Si esto no se trata de mi entonces no sé de qué diablos se trata rodo esto”

-“Tengo una teoría”- dijo Chad cuidadosamente.

-“¿Cuál sería?”

-“Tal vez no va a gustarte”

-“Chad lo que sea, solo quiero una explicación y si tú tienes una, entonces por favor dímela”

-“Él está enamorado de ti”

Jared se quedó en silencio en su lado de la línea. Tomó un momento antes de que las palabras de Chad le lleguen.

-“Tío no bromees acerca de esto”- amenazó Jared a su amigo.

-“No estoy bromeando”- respondió Chad y su voz se volvió un poco mas fuerte- “Mira es  lo único que tiene perfecto sentido. Por qué enloquecería, por qué se mudaría, por qué no quiere hablar contigo. Quiero decir, mira de donde proviene este chico, de una familia religiosa y todo eso y tú eres un chico”

-“¡Él no es homofóbico!”- Jared ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba gritando. Su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho que podía sentirlo en sus dedos.

 -“¡Nunca dije que lo fuera!”- se defendió, gritando de la misma forma- “Pero no crees que hay una pequeña diferencia entre estar bien con otras personas siendo gay y entonces encontrarte deseando meterte en sus pantalones?”

El rostro de Jared se puso rojo brillante y sabía que si Chad estuviera ahí le habría golpeado en ese momento. Pero Chad continuó hablando.

-“Jesús, eres un tío y él es un Chico Texano además eres su mejor amigo y tal vez tiene razón en enloquecer ¿está bien?”

-“Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos si de eso se trata todo”- dijo Jared  de repente volviéndose silencio y débil.

-“Si, pero esa es una maldita buena explicación y la única que tienes”

Y Chad tenía razón.  Incluso horas después de haber terminado la llamada, Jared se encontró pensando sobre ello. La posibilidad.

Pero la idea planteaba demasiadas preguntas, demasiados sentimientos, tan diferentes, nuevos, aterradores y confusos que él ni siquiera podía comenzar a hacerles frente. No esta noche, no cuando su cabeza y su corazón estaban girando en diferentes direcciones.

 

 

***+++***

**“Y esto es lo que escogí cuando es todo lo que me queda”**

 

Jensen se dirigió tambaleándose, con los ojos medio cerrados y más dormido que despierto, fuera de su habitación hacía el salón/cocina. No podía recordar como terminó en su cama la noche pasada, pero tampoco recordaba por qué Steve estaba de pie en su departamento, ofreciéndole una taza de café

-“¿Quién te dejo entrar?”- preguntó Jensen, su voz sonó rasposa y tomó la taza de las manos de su amigo, inhalando su esencia antes de dar el primer sorbo.

-“Welling”

Jensen le miró confundido.

-“Jared le llamó después de hablar conmigo, dijo que no quería que estés solo y ya que prácticamente lo echaste. Welling tomó su lugar”

Jensen cerró los ojos y gimió, recordando todo  en ese momento. Odiaba que dormir le hiciera olvidar todo, sentir que todo estaba bien. Porque era mucho peor tener que hacerle frente a todo una y otra vez cada mañana.

-“¿Así que Tom sabe que algo… está mal… conmigo?”

Steve río, honestamente se echó a reír y entonces le dirigió una mirada compasiva- “No lo estás disimulando muy bien”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Me las arreglé por una semana”- respondió secamente

Steve bebió un sorbo de su propio café- “Mike también está en camino, creo que piensa quedarse con Tom. Se siente en serio terrible por no haber hecho nada el fin de semana pasado. Y lo entendió de muy mala forma por Chris”

Jensen levantó la mirada alarmado- “¿Chris?”

-“También va a venir”

-“Oh Dios”- gimió Jensen.

-¿Estás bien, en lo que cabe?”- preguntó Steve cuidadosamente.

Jensen asintió. En lo que cabe. No tenía que hacerle frente a nada, no por ahora. Esa era la razón por la que quería a Steve con él. Porque no podía estar solo con esto, pero no tendría que enfrentarse a ello, no con Steve aquí.

_Aún tenía dos semanas._

-“Entonces ¿qué sucedió contigo y Jared?”- Steve sabía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta, no está vez, pero de todos modos preguntó y Jensen se encogió de hombros.

 _Jared_ , todo volvía a eso, a él.

_Él solo tenía dos semanas._

-“No vas a decirme nada ¿o sí?”- el rostro de Steve no mostraba nada,  excepto preocupación y cariño por su amigo y Jensen no podía estar más agradecido por ello en ese momento.

Y al igual que cuando no puedes ver la luz por un momento y al siguiente la solución estaba justo frente a ti, tomó una decisión.

_Él aún tenía dos semanas._

-“Steve, sólo… sólo quédate aquí, si puedes hacerlo ¿por favor? Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Estoy lidiando con esto, simplemente necesito algo de tiempo ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo”

Steve sólo asintió y luego sonrió- “Traje mi guitarra, ya sabes, sólo en caso de que alguien pudiese no querer hablar”

Jensen rió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

***

 

Jared pasó la mayor parte de la noche pensando y tratando de averiguar que eran estos sentimientos. Había caído dormido con sólo preguntas y así fue exactamente como se despertó de nuevo.

Sus sentimientos estaban montados en una montaña rusa y su mente daba vueltas. No sólo por lo que Jensen había dicho y hecho últimamente, sino a causa de la idea que Chad había plantado en su cabeza.

Jensen _podía_ estar enamorado de él

La idea todavía era demasiado extraña, tan poco familiar que Jared no pudo identificar la reacción que debería tener a esto, simplemente no…

Se trataba de Jensen. _Jensen_. Su mejor amigo, su coestrella. Un chico. Jensen. _Su_ Jensen.

Pero con cada segundo que pasaba tenía más y más sentido; más y más piezas del rompecabezas parecían encajar juntas.

Pasó el día entero intentando mantenerse ocupado  con cualquier cosa que sacara de su mente esta situación. Había trabajado en el gimnasio, salido a una larga caminata con sus perros e incluso estuvo a punto de comenzar a pensar en reordenar los muebles cuando su celular timbró.

Porque no lo había hecho en todo el día. Casi nerviosamente estuvo mirando de reojo el teléfono cada dos minutos, esperando que Chris llamará o Tom. Tal vez Mike. Se sentía terriblemente inútil, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar. Jensen le echó, sus amigos estaban con él ahora y Jared estaba sentado en casa esperando escuchar de ellos, pronto.

Constantemente tenía que recordarse que nada serio ocurría; que nadie tuvo un accidente y fue llevado rápidamente al hospital más cercano; que Jared no estaba esperando una llamada de vida o muerte. A pesar de que así era como se sentía.

Resistió la urgencia de llamar a Chad de nuevo, aunque solo fuera para decirle que tenía razón en todo; que Jared era un emocional, una reina del drama y tal vez muy, muy estúpido.

Así que cuando el teléfono timbró a las cinco y media de la tarde, Jared respondió la llamada después del primer timbre sin siquiera mirar el identificador.

-“Hey”

Era Jensen. La voz de Jensen se apoderó de él y pudo oír todo lo que no estaba diciendo con esta única palabra: _‘Lo siento. Estamos bien’_

Jared no recordaba sentirse tan aliviado como en ese momento alguna vez.

-“Hey”- simplemente respondió.

-“Mira, los chicos… como que… decidieron que tendrán una barbacoa, ya que todos están en Vancouver y no han estado aquí en un mucho tiempo. La cosa es que, ellos decidieron hacerla en tu casa”

Jared rió. De todo corazón y se sintió asombroso.

-“De acuerdo ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?”

-“Están de compras en el supermercado. Pero no les tomará más de  media hora antes de que estén invadiendo tu casa. Solo quería advertirte”

-“De acuerdo”- dijo y supo que Jensen estaba escuchando la pregunta en ello.

-“Steve y yo nos uniremos más tarde ¿está bien?”

-“Si, es genial”

-“De acuerdo, adiós”

-“Adiós”

Cuando Jared puso el teléfono de vuelta en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, tomó una decisión. Sean cuales sean los sentimientos que Jensen pudiera tener por él, harían que esto funcione. Jared haría lo que sea para facilitarle las cosas; retrocedería cuando Jensen necesite espacio y estaría ahí cuando lo necesite. Jared podría no ser capaz de quererle exactamente igual a la forma que Jensen (tal vez) le quería, pero maldición, aún así le quería e iba hacer lo que sea para conservar a su mejor amigo.

 

***

 

Resultó que Jared tuvo menos de 20 minutos cuando escuchó un auto ser aparcado afuera. Abrió la puerta y estaba sonriendo a sus amigos antes que alguno fuera capaz de tocar el timbre.

-“Aww ¿Jenny te lo dijo?”- Mike hizo inmediatamente un mohín cuando vio a Jared- “¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?”

-“Tíos por todo lo que sé podía haber salido”

Chris rodó los ojos y le arrojó a Jared dos bolsas llenas de comida, antes entrar por su cuenta- “Si, claro. Ahora será mejor que me digas donde guardas tu parrilla”

-“¡En la cochera!”- gritó Jared, porque Chris ya había desaparecido dentro de la casa, acompañado por sus dos perros, quienes parecían estar entusiasmados por tanta gente. Claro ellos conocían a los chicos, pero tenían algo por Chris desde la primera vez que lo conocieron.

-“Tíos  ¿de verdad tenemos que poner la parrilla afuera?”- comenzó Mike con tono quejumbroso- “¿No puede alguien cocinar? Quiero decir hay como… frio”

-“¡Trae tu culo aquí Rosenbaum!”- la voz de Chris llegó de alguna parte dentro de la casa.

-“¡De acuerdo!”- gritó como respuesta Mike y se giró hacia Jared haciendo un gesto- “Será mejor que vaya antes de que obtenga un discurso de _‘Los hombres de verdad pueden asar en cualquier momento’_ ”

Jared aún estaba parado en la puerta, viendo a Mike desaparecer dentro de la casa, cuando escuchó a Tom riendo por la mirada en su rostro. El hombre estaba ocupado arrastrando barriles de cerveza fuera del auto.

-“¿Qué pasa con ellos?”- preguntó Jared y caminó para ayudar a Tom. Tomando él solo un barril y añadió- “Ayer Mike estaba gritándome enojado hasta el infierno y Chris estaba… bueno, diferente. Y hoy ¿todo volvió a la normalidad?”

Tom se encogió de hombros y ambos hombre se dirigieron a la casa-“Chris y Jensen tuvieron una enorme pelea está mañana. Estuvieron gritándose el uno al otro como locos”- explicó- “Supongo que Mike sólo está feliz de que Chris ya no esté cabreado con él”

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Pero ellos están bien? Jen y Chris, quiero decir”

Tom asintió- “Seguro. Esa es la forma en que lo hacen. Lo juro, nunca escuche a Jensen gritarle a nadie, pero Chris se las arregla para hacer que lo haga quizás tres veces al año. Aunque una vez que lo han sacado de su pecho, todo está bien de nuevo”

Esta vez fue Jared quien asintió. Lo había experimentado una vez, tal vez hace un año. Ellos se estuvieron gritando el uno al otro a través del teléfono, Jared estaba en el tráiler de Jensen en esa ocasión y se marchó inmediatamente. Cuando regresó, estaban bromeando y riendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-“Chris sólo estaba cabreado porque Jensen no habló con él”- Tom interrumpió sus pensamientos- “Eso y que Jensen quisiera a Steve aquí y no a él. Supongo que hirió sus sentimientos”

Jared asintió, definitivamente podía comprenderlo.

 

***

 

Cerca de una hora después, cuando Mike había puesto los primeros filetes en la parrilla y Jared abrió las puertas del patio trasero para que pudieran entrar y salir. Jared vio a sus perros repentinamente emocionados, antes de escuchar a alguien entrar. Dos segundos después, había el inconfundible sonido de garras rasgando el piso cuando Harley y Sadie comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta del frente, peleando por ser el primero en llegar.

-“Hey chicos ¿me extrañaron, eh?”- escuchó decir a Jensen, antes de entrar al pasillo y ver al otro hombre en el piso, haciendo una mezcla entre acurrucarse y luchar con los perros. Steve permaneció de pie detrás de él, con una sonrisa perpleja en el rostro.

-“Hey amigo”- Steve caminó con cuidado rodeando a los tres en el piso y le dio a Jared un abrazo sincero- “Es bueno verte”

-“Si, a ti también”- respondió Jared palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

-“Los demás están atrás”- le dijo cuando Steve fue para la cocina, Jared se giró hacia Jensen.

-“Hey”- Jared se sintió incómodo y estúpido. De repente la idea de que Jensen pudiera tener sentimientos por él, que fueran más que sólo platónicos parecía una locura. Todo el día Jared había estado seguro, pero ahora, con Jensen parado justo en frente de él, ya no lo estaba.

-“Hey para ti también”- respondió Jensen con una pequeña sonrisa  cuando se levantó del piso y se giró de frente a él.

Jared se encontró pensando si debería abrazar a Jensen de la forma en que quería, al infierno, que necesitaba para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Él apenas tenía que pensar dos veces el abrazar a las personas; era parte de su lenguaje. Pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro.

Sin embargo, Jensen decidió por él, dando unos pasos hacia adelante y abrazando a Jared, fuerte y sincero, no uno de esos perezosos abrazos a medias que nunca le habían gustado a Jared y nunca daba.

-“Ellos te extrañaron”- susurró al cabello de Jensen, hablando sobre los perros pero refiriéndose a sí mismo.

-“Claro que lo hicieron”- contesto Jensen, riendo un poco.

 

***

 

La estaban pasando bien, en realidad muy bien. Estaban comiendo filetes, bebiendo cerveza y volviendo loco a Jared.

Jared había pasado una semana pensando que estaba mal con Jensen, culpándose a si mismo por haber hecho algo que le hiciera marcharse. Había perdido el sueño por el pensamiento de que Jensen pudiera sentir algo por él, que no fuera capaz de corresponder. Y encima de todo eso, se sentía culpable de que no fuera capaz de dejar todos esos pensamientos a un lado y simplemente ser feliz porque todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Pero él quería respuestas, quería saber.

Y no quería esperar otro maldito segundo, las quería ahora.

Cuando Mike y Tom estaban ocupados peleando con Jensen y Chris sobre las mejores bromas que habían hecho, Jared acorraló a Steve en la cocina. Y de nuevo comenzó a hablar antes de ser consciente de la decisión de hacerlo.

-“¿Steve?”

-“¿Si?”- Steve se apoyó perezosamente contra el refrigerador, bebiendo su cerveza y dirigiendo a Jared una mirada curiosa.

-“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”

-“Seguro”

-“¿Jensen está enamorado de mi?”- fue sorprendentemente fácil decir las palabras en voz alta, sin embargo tenía miedo que Steve se riera o se enojara con él.

Pero si la pregunta le sorprendió, Steve debía ser mejor actor de lo que Jared alguna vez pudo haber soñado ser. Porque sin hacer una expresión facial diferente, respondió- “Si él me lo hubiera dicho, no estaría en posición de decírtelo”

Jared parpadeó y  se dio cuenta que Steve en realidad, no le dijo nada en absoluto con su repuesta- “Jesús, sólo… por favor. Necesito saber”- suspiró

-“¿Por qué?”

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Qué?”

-“¿Por qué necesitas saberlo? ¿Qué sientes por él?”

-“Yo… le quiero, pero no estoy enamorado de él”- Y era verdad, Jared nunca se había cuestionado su sexualidad, ni una vez y no iba a comenzar ahora.

-“Entonces ¿qué importancia tiene?”- el tono de Steve permaneció indiferente.

-“¡Importa! ¡Por supuesto que lo hace!”- E importaba, Jared no podía decir por qué o cómo, tampoco entendía  por qué Steve le preguntaba eso. Los sentimientos siempre eran importantes. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Jensen.

Jared suspiró de nuevo y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos- “Yo… no quiero ser el responsable de este desastre. No quiero ser la razón de que se sienta tan mal”

-“Eso no sería culpa tuya”- contestó Steve en voz baja- “No habría nada que pudieras hacer sobre eso. Simplemente ser su amigo”

La última parte había sonado como si significará algo más y Jared levantó la vista y le dirigió a Steve una mirada interrogante- “Realmente no vas a decirme nada ¿verdad?”

Steve sonrió y sacudió la cabeza- “En realidad, no me dijo nada”

-“¿Qué? Pero yo pensé…”

-“Él quería que me llamaras porque sabe que no voy a presionarle”

Así que Steve no sabía más que él. Eso significaba que no sabría la respuesta y no había hecho ningún progreso en esta situación. Y se le ocurrió después, que eso también significaba que Jensen seguía sin hablar con nadie.

Jared estaba a mitad de camino de salir de la cocina cuando se detuvo una vez más. Se giró y enfrentó a Steve otra vez- “¿Piensas que él está enamorado de mí?”

Steve gimió y rodó los ojos- “Vamos, Jared”

-“Steve por favor”- repitió con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Pero el hombre mayor solo suspiró y dijo- “Simplemente se su amigo ¿de acuerdo?”- y Jared supo que esa conversación en particular, había terminado. Pero tal vez Steve sin decir nada era más respuesta de lo que había esperado.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse aún más confundido, al darse cuenta de lo desilusionado que se habría sentido si la respuesta hubiese sido _no_.

-“Nunca planee hacer algo más”- dijo Jared al otro hombre creyendo cada palabra.

 

***

 

Jared se dirigía  al patio trasero donde Mike aún seguía manipulando los filetes cuando Jensen vino hacia él, un teléfono presionado contra su oreja y una mirada indescifrable en su rostro.

-“Si, de acuerdo. Grandioso, te veré pronto”- dijo al teléfono y se lo ofreció a Jared- “Es tu mamá”

Y está vez Jared estuvo seguro que había algo diferente en su voz.

Todavía observándolo con suspicacia respondió la llamada- “Hola mamá”

-“Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?”- la voz de su madre era familiar y dulce, como siempre. Jared se sintió inmediatamente mejor.

-“Bien, estoy bien ¿Cómo está la familia?”

-“Oh, nosotros estamos muy bien. Mira, simplemente llamé por lo de Acción de Gracias, ya sabes, para hablar sobre la logística pero no parece ser el momento adecuado, ¿eh, o sí?”- ella río en el teléfono.

No era la primera vez que llamaba cuando Jensen y él estaban justo en mitad de algo; gritándose el uno al otro jugando ‘Halo’ o estando a medio camino hacia la puerta para salir a cenar.

-“¿Qué logística?”- preguntó Jared incrédulo.

-“Bueno ¿vas a venir primero a casa o volarás con Jensen y nos encontraremos ahí?”

-“¿Qué yo…? ¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“Cariño vamos a pasar Acción de Gracias en casa de Jensen ¿no te lo dijo? Donna llamó ayer y todo está listo”- su madre sonaba realmente muy emocionada por esto.

-“No él… él acaba de llegar, supongo que olvidó mencionarlo”- Jared dio un vistazo hacia Jensen quien se había unido a Steve pero también le miraba de reojo, se veía preocupado.

-“Si bueno. Eso es por lo que necesito saber si conduciremos contigo desde casa o si nos encontraremos ahí. Piensa en ello ¿está bien? Y llámame tan pronto como sepas ¿De acuerdo cariño?”

-“Seguro mamá”-Jared estaba intentando averiguar por qué Jensen no le había dicho esto, cuando su cerebro comenzó a funcionar y lentamente fue consciente de lo que pasar Acción de Gracias en casa de Jensen- con su familia- podría significar.

-“Está bien, saluda a los chicos y hablaremos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Si, adiós”

-“Adiós Jared”

Jared regresó al salón y  puso el teléfono de vuelta en el escritorio, donde había estado antes, todo el tiempo mirando a Jensen, quien le observaba… con cautela.

Jared frunció el ceño y Jensen le respondió con una sutil sacudida de cabeza y una mirada al piso.

Mike gruñó cerca de ellos- “Chicos ¿pueden por favor dejar eso? ¡Esta comunicación silenciosa me está volviendo loco! Traten de actuar como personas normales ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hablen usando palabras reales!”

Jared y Jensen se sonrieron el uno al otro y por un corto segundo de tiempo todo estuvo bien entre ellos otra vez. Pero entonces Jensen se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Jared, apoyándose contra el sofá cerca de él.

Jared entendió la invitación silenciosa para hablar.

-“Así que ¿vamos a pasar Acción de Gracias juntos?”- afirmó, lo suficientemente alto para que Jensen le escuche, pero no para que sus amigos sigan la conversación.

-“Sip”- Jensen no le miraba. Sus ojos no se estaban quietos, deslizando su mirada sobre el piso y los muebles frente a él.

-“Voy a ver a tu mamá”

Jensen resopló y respondió sarcásticamente- “Si. Eso pasa en Acción de Gracias ¿ya sabes? El asunto de la familia completa”

Jared no se dejo irritar por eso y continuó en el mismo tono calmado y serio- “Jen voy a saber el… tu secreto ¿cierto?”

-“Si”

-“¿Quieres que yo… que no vaya?”- ofreció y observó a su amigo cerrar los ojos un instante antes de responder.

-“¿Y cómo explicarías eso?”- Finalmente, Jensen volvió sus ojos a Jared, entonces negó con la cabeza- “Eso no es una opción”

-“Entonces tal vez… ¿tal vez deberías decírmelo ahora?”

Jensen cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez los mantuvo cerrados- “Jared por favor, dame esas dos semanas ¿está bien?”

 

***

 

Jared  se sorprendió mirando a Jensen. De nuevo. Su amigo estaba a sólo a un par de pasos, en la barra del bar, esperando por las dos botellas de cerveza que habían ordenado.

Y Jared se le quedó mirando, observando sus movimientos. Incluso observándole mirar a otras personas. Se preguntaba si Jensen miraría a los chicos de forma diferente, o mejor dicho,  si los miraba de la misma forma que a las chicas.

Porque si Jensen estaba enamorado de él, tenía que ser bisexual. Gay estaba fuera de dudas, ya que había salido antes con chicas y Jared sabía que en realidad quiso a algunas de ellas. Así que, si él era bisexual tenía que sentirse atraído por los chicos. Por lo tanto ¿no tenia como que, darle algún vistazo a los chicos bien parecidos?”

_¿No tenía que mirar a Jared de forma diferente?_

Pero cuando Jensen levantó la vista en ese momento y encontró los ojos de Jared, todo lo que pudo ver fue la pequeña y cálida sonrisa que siempre le daba. Una sonrisa privada. Una que era tan tímida como cariñosa.

Y tal vez era sólo eso. Esa sonrisa. Jared nunca había pensado en ello como alguna otra cosa más que un gesto amigable y simplemente… Jensen. Pero cuando realmente lo pensaba, nunca había visto a Jensen darle esa sonrisa a nadie más que a él. Nunca.

Jared se removió en la silla, su corazón latiendo alto y fuerte en su pecho, porque de repente lo entendió. Entendió lo que significaría si Jensen estuviera enamorado de él. Conocía el sentimiento demasiado bien; la excitación, la felicidad, la calidez, las buenas sensaciones que flotaban dentro de ti; el miedo, la inseguridad.

Jared observó a Jensen cuando camino de regresó a su mesa; con pasos lentos y más cuidadosos de lo usual, ya que estaba un poco mareado y se imaginó  que Jensen sentiría todo eso. Todo debido a él.

-“¿Hey estás bien?”

Su voz se escuchó medio preocupada y  medio divertida cuando Jared enterró la cabeza en sus manos y gimió. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y no solo por el alcohol, estaba girando porque: Seguía. Sin. Saber.

Si Chad no lo hubiera mencionado, probablemente nunca habría pensado en esto. Pero ahora lo tenía pegado en la cabeza y estaba tomando demasiado sentido, explicaba tantas cosas y Jared simplemente podía sentir que estaría bien. Pero no lo sabía.

¿Cómo saber si tu mejor amigo está enamorado de ti? Saberlo para asegurarte, porque puedes suponer e imaginar todo lo que quieras, pero esto era serio, era Jensen. Y Jared no podía simplemente preguntar. Si estaba equivocado, Jensen se reiría de él, se enojaría o pensaría que era estúpido. Si estaba en lo cierto, bueno, evadiría el tema como la plaga y ciertamente eso no ayudaría a confrontarlo.

-“¡Tío!”

Jensen sacudió a Jared, su mano agarrándole el hombro y todos los pensamientos anteriores dejaron la mente de Jared cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en semanas que Jensen le tocaba. Él debió haber pensado lo mismo, porque retiró su mano inmediatamente y trató de ocultar la expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

-“Jen”- el nombre de su amigo salió de sus labios suave y suplicante cuando alcanzó y agarró la mano de Jensen y empujo a su amigo hacia él- “Por favor”

Jensen no le miró. Su otra mano se congeló en mitad del aire, queriendo tomar una de las cervezas que había colocado sobre la mesa a lado de ellos, pero fue detenido por las acciones de Jared. Sus ojos se centraron en el piso, con los labios presionados fuertemente juntos y la mandíbula apretada.

Jensen tal vez fuera un experto en esconder sus sentimientos y actuar como si todo estuviese bien mientras estaba sobrio, pero Jared tuvo la sensación que finalmente estaba consiguiendo llegar a él. Le acercó un paso más, sin dejar ir su mano.

-“Jen, mírame”- demandó susurrando. El bar era oscuro, ruidoso y lleno de gente pero Jared únicamente podía concentrarse en Jensen en ese momento. Su amigo se veía herido, incluso con miedo y al día siguiente…

Bueno, al día siguiente era Acción de Gracias.

Los últimos días estuvieron tan llenos de largas horas y sin el suficiente sueño, pero lo que en realidad estaba agotando a Jared era ese sube y baja emocional siempre que estaba con Jensen. Lo cual era casi cada minuto del día.

Chris se marchó el jueves de la semana pasada, todavía un poco enojado porque Jensen no quisiera hablar con él, pero tal vez se había imaginado que no iba a conseguirlo una vez que Jensen tomó esa decisión. Steve se marchó el lunes siguiente, más porque Jensen se lo pidió que por voluntad propia. Mike y Tom llamaban cada dos días, pero también tuvieron que renunciar por el hecho de que si Jensen no quería ayuda, ellos no serían capaces de dársela. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo esto había cambiado otra vez, a ser solo Jensen y Jared.

Además de eso, Jensen siempre regresaba a su nuevo departamento al final del día. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Jensen llegaba con un nuevo restaurante que quería probar o un nuevo juego para el Xbox y pasaban juntos las noches hasta que ambos estaban cansados y exhaustos. Jared le había pedido que simplemente se quedara en el sillón más de una vez, pero siempre se iba a su departamento, sin importar lo pesados que sintiera los parpados y lo rojo que estuvieran sus ojos.

Y luego estaban los toques. O mejor dicho, la falta ellos. Jensen en realidad nunca había sido  muy  físico; constantemente palmeaban sus hombros o tocaba sus brazos mientras estaba hablando con alguien. Pero no tocarlo para nada y estremecerse cada vez que él se acercaba demasiado, era algo completamente nuevo, incluso para él.

Al principio pensó que lo entendía. Jensen se había vuelto un poco tímido cerca de él. Tal vez estar cerca era confuso y… excitante. Demonios, Jared ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría si de repente se encontraba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Pero se volvió peor cada día. Y Jared estaba entendiendo un poco más sobre lo que la gente pudiera pensar pero incluso él tenía sus límites.

Y Jensen estaba alejándose más y más de él las últimas semanas, que parecía deslizarse entre sus dedos. Y todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse a él y suplicar.

-“Jen, por favor mírame”- Jared no estaba seguro si Jensen le había escuchado. Los ojos de su amigo se movieron del piso a la mano que Jared sostenía y al pulgar que acariciaba su palma, suave y cariñosamente.

Fue en ese momento cuando Jared sintió que algo cambiaba en la atmosfera. Comenzó a ser consciente del hombre frente a él. No el amigo o co-estrella que conocía. Sino el hombre.

El hombre que lo amaba.

Jared sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, viajando en la montaña rusa emocional una vez más pero no dejo ir la mano de Jensen, no detuvo la suave caricia. Sentía que necesitaba mantener la conexión o Jensen desaparecería justo en frente de él.

-“Por favor, vuelve  a casa”

Jared sabía que estaba jugando sucio. Que estaba jugando con Jensen. Pero más que nada, quería que Jensen volviera.

Jensen levantó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jared cuando habló.

-“No puedo”- dijo con voz ronca.

-“¿De qué estás tan asustado?”

El rostro de Jensen mostró emociones tan diferentes que Jared no pudo escoger una para analizar

-“Jared por favor”

Jared peleaba. Jensen rogaba como si esto tocara el centro de su ser.

-“Jen…”

-“No”- Jensen rompió el contacto visual, apartó la mano y se volteó.

Un escalofrío corrió a través del cuerpo de Jared, pero no pudo centrarse en el sentimiento de pérdida en su interior, porque Jensen estaba huyendo del bar.

Jared corrió detrás de él, las botellas de cervezas seguían sobre la mesa sin tocar y alcanzó a su amigo afuera, abriendo la puerta de un taxi.

-“Espera”- exigió pero Jensen no esperó y él no dejo de correr. Saltó dentro del taxi justo después de Jensen y él no tuvo otra opción más que moverse y darle espacio en el asiento de atrás.

Jensen le dio al conductor sus direcciones y un segundo después, estaban camino a casa de Jared.

-“¿Qué crees que va a pasar mañana?”- preguntó Jared, pero Jensen permaneció en silencio.

-“¿Cuál es el maldito secreto, Jen? ¿Y por qué no puedes volver a casa, ni siquiera puedes tocarme?”- trató de mantener su voz baja, intentando no hacer una escena en frente del conductor, pero era difícil y más cuando Jensen seguía rehusándose a responder o a mirarle.

-“¿Piensas que ya no voy ser a tu amigo después de que lo sepa? ¿Eso es de lo que se trata? ¿De verdad crees tan poco en mí? ¿Eres tan estúpido?”

Observó a Jensen cerrar los ojos con expresión dolida y fue una punzada en su corazón. Supone que acertó

-“Por favor”- susurró Jensen y fue demasiado.

-“¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hiciste?”

Jensen levantó la mirada con ojos culpables.

-“¿Qué? ¿Incendiaste un orfanato cuando eras joven? Porque lo único que puedo pensar que te haga actuar de esa forma es algo que nunca harías en primer lugar”

-“Jared por favor, detén esto. No sabes de lo que estás hablando”

-“¿No lo sé?”

Jared miró a Jensen tratando de decirle en silencio que estaba bien. Que en realidad lo sabía. Que si él lo amaba, podía decírselo y Jared estaría bien con esto, ellos aún podían seguir siendo los mejores amigos.

-“No, no lo sabes y ni siquiera puedes adivinarlo”- respondió Jensen y Jared estaba de vuelta en la casilla uno. De vuelta al simplemente. no. saber.

El taxi se detuvo y cuando Jared miró fuera de la ventana, vio la casa de… su casa.

Jared suspiro profundamente- “Esta bien, supongo que te veré mañana ¿Estarás aquí a las nueve?”

Jensen asintió y Jared le miró una última vez antes de salir del auto y dirigirse a su casa.

 

 

***+++***

 

 

**“Y así es como luzco cuando estoy parado en el borde”**

 

 

Jensen levantó la vista hacia las ventanas de su departamento. El motor del auto seguía en marcha, el conductor le miraba expectante.

Pero Jensen no se movió. Y de repente, sintió algo tan fuerte que su cuerpo empezó a temblar, algo igual a una frialdad y soledad, estaba inundándole y sabía que nada en el mundo le haría subir ahí.

El asiento vacío a su lado parecía gritar, parecía irradiar la calidez que había estado hace menos de 20 minutos,  haciéndole sentir más frio donde estaba sentado.

Quería a Jared, quería estar con él, ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de no hacerlo.

Al menos una última vez.

Simplemente pasar las últimas horas estando bien entre ellos.

 

Jensen cerró los ojos cuando se sorprendió mintiéndose de nuevo.

No habían estado bien durante las últimas semanas y era su culpa. Todo esto. Estaba torturándose a sí mismo y a Jared, pero no sabía cómo detenerse. La necesidad de estar con él y el dolor que sentía al hacerlo, le destrozaban pero lo único que parecía ser capaz de hacer era observarse tomar decisiones equivocadas una y otra vez.

-“¿Señor, humm, no quiere salir? El contador sigue corriendo, ya sabe”

Igual que ahora pudo verse tomando la decisión equivocada.

-“¿Puede por favor llevarme de regreso?”

-“¿Al bar?”

-“No, a la dirección donde dejamos a mi amigo”

 

***

 

Jared despertó en algún momento de la noche. Se removió en la cama y fue sacado de sus sueños al sentir otro cuerpo cálido cerca de él. Abrió los ojos esperando ver a Sadie o Harley, ellos tendían a saltar sobre la cama durante la noche y estaba tan acostumbrado que ni siquiera sentía el peso extra cuando lo hacían.

Pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz y su mente fue capaz de procesar lo que veía, él vio…a Jensen.

Su amigo estaba acurrucado en el extremo de la cama, completamente vestido y sin una cobija. Estaba dormido, su respiración era profunda y regular.

-“Oh mi Dios”- susurró Jared, no podía imaginar que debía haber en la mente de Jensen cuando decidió dar la vuelta, hacer el camino de regreso desde su casa, entrar a hurtadillas y finalmente meterse a la cama de Jared.

Tomó su propia colcha, acercándose a Jensen, y cubrió su cuerpo de forma que ambos estuvieran debajo de ella.

Jensen despertó sobresaltado, sus ojos parpadearon antes de enfocarse en Jared, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-“No… está bien”- le aseguró Jared cuando intentó pelear por alejarse de él- “En realidad, está bien Jen”

Los ojos de Jensen eran enormes; no podía ver el color en la oscuridad pero podía ver la expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Jared movió una mano bajo las cobijas acercándola al rostro de Jensen hasta que acunó su mejilla, acariciándole cariñosamente con el pulgar, al igual que lo había hecho hace unas horas con la palma de su mano.

-“Está bien”- repitió, sin estar seguro de que quería decir ¿Está bien que estés aquí? ¿Está bien que me ames? ¿Está bien que estés asustado?

Jared cerró los ojos y se acurrucó aún más cerca hasta que sus frentes estuvieron presionadas juntas y podía sentir el fantasma de la respiración de Jensen sobre su boca.

Deseaba hacer más. Quería, de alguna manera, acercarse más. Abrazar a Jensen tan fuerte y a salvo, que el dolor y el miedo en su mirada se desvanecieran de su rostro y de la memoria de Jared.

Sintió algo suave presionado contra sus labios. Después de un latido, se dio cuenta que eran los labios de Jensen, que era Jensen besándolo.

Lentamente, suave, sin apenas moverse. Solo  una presión de labios contra labios y cuando Jared aspiró una profunda respiración por la nariz, cuando su mente estaba lidiando con el hecho de que Jensen. Estaba. Besándolo. Jensen rompió el beso

Pero no se alejó. En lugar de ello se acercó más, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y presionó el rostro contra el suyo, de oreja a mejilla, tan cerca que Jared pudo sentirle temblar, su corazón latiendo contra su pecho.

Lentamente pasó sus brazos por debajo de Jensen y le devolvió el abrazo desesperado; un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amigo, el otro alrededor de su cuello.

Él no estaba enloqueciendo. Jared esperaba eso, esperaba por el inevitable ohmidiosJensensimplementemebesó. Los pensamientos estaban ahí, arremolinándose en su cabeza. _Jensen me besó_. _Un tío simplemente me besó_.

Pero sólo eran pensamientos. Sus sentimientos estaban concentrados en el hombre tembloroso que se aferraba a él, luchando por mantenerse entero. Pero perdiendo.

-“Me asustaste tanto”- susurró Jared, su voz ronca y rota.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente, Jared despertó con una mano sobre su corazón. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando contra la luz entrando a través de las ventanas.

Descubrió a Jensen acostado cerca de él, las colchas alrededor de su cintura, su rostro volteado hacia Jared y su mano descansando sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Su rostro parecía pacífico y Jared se sorprendió sintiéndose en paz observando a Jensen de esa manera, al tenerle durmiendo tan cerca.

Su amigo comenzó a agitarse como si sintiera que Jared le estaba observando y cuando sus ojos parpadearon para abrirse, pudo verle pasar de la desorientación, al entendimiento y al puro shock. Jensen se calmó. Y un segundo después intentó quitar la mano; pero a pesar de ser temprano, los reflejos de Jared estaban intactos y cubrió la mano de Jensen con la propia, presionando ambas contra su pecho.

-“Está bien”- susurró, sus ojos fijos en el techo. Quería darle tiempo, todo el que necesitara para darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Eso estaba bien.

-“Jared déjame ir”- la petición fue firme, casi enojada y Jared giró la cabeza para encontrar a Jensen mirándolo. A pesar que su mandíbula estaba tensa de forma testaruda, sus ojos hablaban de miedo y dolor.

Jared suspiró solo deseaba que Jensen no lo hiciera tan difícil para él- “¿Es eso? ¿Ese es tú secreto?”

El beso. Eso había sido la primera cosa que vino a su mente esta mañana, aún antes de que estuviera completamente despierto. Jensen le amaba. Jensen le había besado. Jared no estaba molesto por eso o incomodo y no podía evitarlo pero estaba un poco insultado de que Jensen obviamente pensó que lo estaría. Jared no sentía la necesidad de alejarse, ni siquiera un pequeño paso de su amigo.

Jensen parpadeó y bajó la vista- “Por favor, detente”

Una vez más Jared apenas pudo soportar el impulso de estrangularle o golpearle para  meter algo de sentido en él- “Está bien Jen. Estas asustado y entiendo eso. Pero no estoy enloqueciendo ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bien con esto. Sigo siendo tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo, si me lo permites”

Jensen levantó la vista, mirándole fijamente por un largo rato.

Entonces simplemente alejó su mano liberándola del fuerte agarre de Jared y salió de la cama- “Vaya, es tarde. Mi mamá va a matarnos si perdemos el vuelo”- murmuró dirigiéndose al baño.

 

***

 

Jared adoraba volver a Texas, adoraba ver a su familia y desde que conoció a Jensen, también había estado en la casa de su familia al menos dos veces en los últimos años y sabía que le encantaba pasar tiempo ahí.

Pero durante el vuelo y el camino a la casa, por primera vez, Jared deseó que pudieran simplemente dar la vuelta, dejar Texas y nunca volver. Deseaba que no tuvieran que ir a casa.

No si Jensen era tan infeliz, como si estuviese caminando la milla verde, sabiendo que sería ejecutado en cualquier minuto.

-“Jesús Jen, vamos”- Jared le dijo cuando salieron del taxi frente a la casa de los Ackles. Sus maletas a un lado de ellos en el piso, Jensen pareció dudar al caminar hacia la puerta. Había cuatro autos en el camino de entrada, Jared reconoció el de sus padres y el de Jeff, los otros claramente pertenecían a la familia Ackles- “No puede ser tan malo ¿de acuerdo? No puede”

¿Cómo podía Jensen estar tan mal? A pesar de que no habían hablado mucho sobre eso, en la mente de Jared ellos habían tenido una conversación esa mañana, diciéndole que sabía estaba enamorado de él pero que eso no necesariamente tenía que cambiar algo entre ellos ¿De qué más podía estar tan asustado?

Jared no tuvo la oportunidad de obtener una respuesta cuando la puerta del frente se abrió de golpe y Mackenzie y Megan corrieron hacia ellos cayendo en los brazos de sus hermanos.

-“¡Dios es tan bueno verte!”-  afirmó Megan cuando se soltó de su hermano y ahora estaba abrazando a Jensen, igual que a un amigo a quien no hubiese visto en años.

-“¿Dónde están tus perros?”- preguntó Mackenzie y pareció imitar el abrazo en Jared.

-“Huhm, los deje en Vancouver”

Jared estaba ligeramente irritado por el cambio alrededor de él. Dos chicas adolescentes repentinamente entusiasmadas y gritando. A lo largo de últimas semanas Jared se había acostumbrado a un abatido y angustiado Jensen, quien parecía a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento y ahora Jared tenía problemas para procesar la alteración.

-“Vamos chicos”- Mackenzie les apuró para entrar a la casa- “Los estábamos esperando y estoy muriendo de hambre”

Jared notó el ligero cambio en su amigo, como enderezó la espalda y tomó una profunda respiración antes de seguir a las chicas al interior de la casa.

-“Oh cariño, es tan bueno verte”- de repente Jared se encontró en los brazos de su madre y luego Donna  estaba abrazándole fuerte y feliz. Él sintió como si estuviera siendo sostenido por todos los miembros de la familia.

Jeff y su esposa se veían increíbles, Jeff estaba siendo todo un padre orgulloso y cargaba a su pequeña niña como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Josh le recibió igual que un segundo hermano mayor, uno que Jared nunca deseo pero estaba agradecido de tener. Miró alrededor buscando a la esposa de Josh y los niños, pero él le dijo que ellos estaban celebrando con la familia de su esposa y él decidió estar aquí, ya que parecía tan importante para su madre. Las chicas estaban hablando y riendo, la atmosfera de la casa era energética, feliz y agradable.

Después de un par de minutos entre abrazos y saludos, Jared pudo sentir como se deshacía el nudo en su estomago y casi olvido que había algo profundamente mal con su amigo.

Hasta que las familias estuvieron sentadas alrededor de la mesa y Alan dio las gracias.

La comida en la mesa era un buen banquete. Pan de maíz, pollo frito, papas a la crema, un enorme bol de ensalada mixtas y de postre, Donna había hecho un pastel de calabaza que seguía en la cocina, aún caliente. Todo se veía y olía asombroso, Mackenzie ya estaba cortando pequeñas piezas del pan de maíz y metiéndolos a su boca antes de que su madre la atrapara con las manos en la masa y dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora en el momento que Alan comenzó hablar.

Excepto por la amable y profunda voz de Alan, la habitación estaba en silencio. Donna los había situado alrededor de la mesa de manera que todos tenían a su equivalente sentado  a su lado. Josh y Jeff estaban sentados enfrente de Jared con la esposa de Jeff entre ellos, a continuación Donna y su propia mamá. Mackenzie y Megan se sentaron en el mismo lado de la mesa que Jared. Alan y su padre estaba frente a frente en cada extremo de la misma.

De esta forma, Jensen estaba sentado cerca de él.

Y esa era, tal vez, la única razón por la que Jared sabía que Jensen estaba a punto de enloquecer en cualquier momento. Por fuera mostraba un rostro neutral, incluso conseguía sonreír cuando su mamá le miraba. Pero bajo la mesa, sus rodillas estaban prácticamente temblando y juraría que podía sentirle vibrando con nerviosismo.

Jared estaba sorprendido de que Mackenzie, quien estaba sentada a su otro lado no dijera nada.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Esto no puede ser simplemente por lo sentimientos de Jensen hacia Jared. Pero ¿qué más podría ser?

 Aparentemente, Jared no tenía que esperar más para una explicación.

Donna  miraba nerviosa a los miembros de la familia después de que Alan dio las gracias. Todos estaban comenzando a alcanzar los recipientes y vasos cuando se aclaró la garganta y todos los ojos se dirigieron a ella.

-“Huhm, hay algo, huhm. Me gustaría anunciar algo”

-“¿Mamá? ¿No quieres esperar hasta después de la cena?”- la voz de Jensen era baja y amable, Jared casi no lo escuchó.

-“Cariño, voy a explotar si espero un minuto más”- ella rió y le dio a su hijo una mirada de disculpa- “Se que quieres que espere hasta que este segura, pero en realidad, estamos tan seguros como se puede sin una prueba, así que…”

-“Mamá ¿estás embarazada?”- Mackenzie gritó y nadie en la mesa rió a excepción de Donna.

-“No cariño. Pero si lo estuviera, ¿no crees que debería decírselo a tu padre primero?”

Y entonces Jared notó que todos tenían una mirada perpleja y confundida en el rostro, incluso Alan le dirigía miradas interrogantes a su esposa. Todo el mundo, excepto Jensen, quien le sonrió a su madre de manera tranquilizadora. Una sonrisa que Jared podía sentir que era falsa, a pesar que sus ojos no demostraban nada.

-“Mamá ¿qué está pasando?”- la voz clara de Josh pidió una explicación del mismo modo que Alan lo habría hecho si su hijo no hubiese sido más rápido- “¿Y por qué Jensen sabe algo que nosotros no?”

-“Huhm, no dije nada porque Jensen me pidió que no lo hiciera”- comenzó a explicar Donna pero Jensen la interrumpió educadamente.

-“No quería que ellos se hicieran esperanzas cuando no estabas segura”- se defendió en el mismo tono suave-amable y ahora Jared pudo ver a Megan dirigirle una mirada confundida a su amigo.

-“Y tenías razón cariño, pero hay un motivo por el cual los invite a pasar Acción de Gracias juntos y ahora quiero anunciarles algo a todos ustedes”- ella miró de un rostro a otro y entonces volteó su cabeza hacia el padre de Jared, con una sonrisa tímida.

-“Hace un par de meses, contraté a alguien para averiguar más acerca de mi padre. Él tuvo un romance en los primeros años de matrimonio de mis padres y humm aparentemente, ellos tuvieron un niño juntos”

Jared escuchaba. Podía escuchar las palabras de forma muy clara. Pero su mente no le decía que sentido tenían y como se relacionaba con la manera en que Jensen se sentía a su lado.

-“Y entonces, hace algunas semanas el hombre encontró algo. Él no está… no está completamente seguro, no sin alguna prueba, pero cada evidencia que encontró, todo le llevó a… Bueno, ese niño podrías ser tú, Gerry”

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio durante cinco segundos. Entonces todos parecieron comenzar a hablar a la vez. Jared no podía seguirlos. Vio a su papá sorprendido, su mamá sonreía; vio a Josh y Jeff intercambiar miradas atónitas y a  Alan riendo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Jared aún no sabía lo que eso significaba.

-“¿Qué significa eso?”- preguntó, su boca únicamente fue capaz de pronunciar esas palabras sin pensar.

-“Significa que nosotros tenemos el mismo abuelo”- respondió Mackenzie.

Y entonces Megan se unió, con tono algo abrumado- “Significa que Jensen y tú son primos”

 

***

 

La primera reacción de Jared fue _‘¿Estamos emparentados? ¿Qué tan genial es eso?’_

Entonces miró a Jensen. Los ojos de su amigo estaban fijos en la mesa, las manos en su regazo apretadas en puños y la comprensión golpeó a Jared con plena fuerza.

No con palabras reales, sino con pensamientos. El gran número de verdades y consecuencias se arremolinaban juntas en su cabeza como una tormenta y era incapaz de atrapar una sola de ellas. Pero entonces Jared miró a la familia de Jensen y de nuevo a Jensen y pensó en el beso de la noche anterior y en la desesperación de las acciones de su amigo, en las razones que debieron haberle hecho meterse en la cama de Jared a mitad de la noche.

Jensen estaba en total agonía. Se había estado desmoronando poco a poco durante semanas. Atormentado por los pensamientos sobre lo que su familia diría, si ellos lo supieran. Lo que Jared diría, lo que él haría.

Jensen estaba enamorado de un hombre. De su mejor amigo. De su primo.

Jared observó a su amigo, con miradas cuidadosas para no ser notado. Y estaba rompiéndose con él.

-“¿Está… tu padre, sigue vivo?”- la voz del padre de Jared captó su atención. Su voz sonó un poco temblorosa.

-“No, lo siento”

Jared vio a Donna apretar la mano de su padre sobre la mesa. La familia siempre supo que su abuelo no era el verdadero padre de Gerry y Jared sabía lo que significaría para él conocer a su padre, de verdad encontrarle. Si Jared pudiera concentrarse en algo más que el tembloroso desastre que era Jensen a su lado, se habría preocupado por las cosas que su padre estaba enfrentando en esos momentos.

-“Murió hace cinco años. Estuvo muy enfermo y sabía que moriría. Dejo una carta donde nos dijo sobre el romance y el niño”

La mesa quedó en silencio. Un vibrante y titubeante silencio donde todos querían decir algo pero nadie sabía que.

-“De acuerdo, tal vez deberíamos comenzar a comer o la comida se enfriará”- Alan rió torpemente. La extraña energía se deshizo un poco y  pronto todos empezaron a llenar sus platos.

-“Así que ahora serán una verdadera familia”- la esposa de Jeff  sonrió a Jared y él pudo sentir la punzada de dolor viajando a través del cuerpo de Jensen. En realidad era extraño, nunca había sido tan consciente de su amigo como en este momento. Parecía que sus emociones fluían en olas fuera de él, filtrándose en el cuerpo de Jared.

Se sintió culpable por el enojo que crecía dentro de él dirigido a la esposa de su hermano por decir esas cosas en frente de Jensen. ¿No veía lo difícil que era esto para él? ¿Y la madre de Jensen no podía ver que su hijo estaba viniéndose abajo en frente de ella?

Pero nadie podía. Todos estaban demasiado asombrados y emocionados por las noticias. Megan y Mackenzie susurraban emocionadas entre sí, obviamente planeando las visitas y pijamadas. Los padres hablaban en voz baja, pero con sonrisas felices y esperanzadas en sus rostros. Josh, Jeff y su esposa reían los unos con los otros y alzaron sus vasos un par de veces brindando por su recién descubierta familia.

-“Ya éramos una familia”- respondió Jared más para sí mismo y minutos después que la esposa de Jeff había hablado.

Jensen se congeló por un par de latidos y entonces apretó los puños de nuevo.

Jared habría dado cualquier cosa por estar ahí para él en ese momento. Por ser capaz de sujetar esos puños, de abrazarlo hasta que el dolor se haya ido. Hasta que creyera que ellos estaban bien, sin importar que.

Pero no había manera de poder dejar la mesa justo ahora, de que Jensen pudiera marcharse o incluso de que Jared pudiera estirarse y tocar a su amigo. Tranquilizarlo. Jensen apenas estaba manteniendo la calma y Jared no podía arriesgarse a eso.

Ninguno de ellos comió demasiado. Donna y la mamá de Jared trajeron el postre, el segundo pastel favorito de Jensen y él le miraba como si pudiera matarle. Sabía que tenía que comerlo o de otra manera finalmente atraería la atención de su madre sobre él.

Jared le vio forzarse a comer dos pequeñas rebanadas y se sintió tan mal por no poder hacer nada por él, por tener que verle sufrir de esa forma.

-“¿Puedes pasarme la crema, por favor?”- le preguntó a Jensen en voz baja y esa fue la primera vez que le había hablado desde que Donna reveló el secreto.

Nadie más que él se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que necesito Jensen para permanecer calmado. Tomó el recipiente de crema alcanzándoselo a Jared, sus dedos se tocaron por un instante y sus ojos se encontraron, Jared apenas pudo reprimir un grito ahogado cuando notó el miedo en los ojos de Jensen.

 

***

 

Cuando la cena terminó y ambas familias comenzaron a limpiar la mesa, Jensen inmediatamente se disculpó y se desvaneció escaleras arriba.

Jared esperó un minuto y después lo siguió. Su amigo no estaba en su antigua habitación y todas las demás puertas del piso estaban abiertas con excepción del baño. Jared camino hacía ahí y escuchó  intentando poder oír a Jensen al otro lado.

Y pudo hacerlo. Había algunos ruidos, como si estuviera escupiendo en el lavabo y después escuchó la descarga del inodoro.

-“Dios”- exhaló Jared, la preocupación por su amigo se volvía más y más grande con cada momento que pasaba.

-“¿Jen, estas bien?”- intentó estar tan silencioso como fue capaz pero supo que Jensen le escuchó cuando el ruido al otro lado se detuvo.

-“¿Jen?”- cerró los ojos y dejo su frente descansar contra la puerta- “Vamos, por favor háblame”

Pero no hubo respuesta detrás de la puerta, estaba a punto de golpear y hablar de nuevo, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana gritar por las escaleras.

-“¡Jared! ¡Regresa aquí abajo a ayudar! ¡No dejes que mamá Ackles haga todo el trabajo!”

Jared suspiró pero se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina. No podía arriesgarse a atraer ninguna atención extra sobre ellos. Con una sonrisa de disculpa se unió a los otros miembros de la familia y ayudó a limpiar la mesa.

-“Hey cariño ¿está todo bien?”- la mamá de Jared le sonrió, palmeando su mejilla.

Jared asintió- “Si, claro. Es sólo… es un poco abrumador. Lo conozco de años, es mi mejor amigo y de repente también es mi primo”

-“Es asombroso ¿eh? Una increíble coincidencia”- movió la cabeza con incredulidad y rió- “Pero Donna dijo que están bastante seguros. No tiene una prueba concreta todavía, pero después de una prueba de sangre…”

Ella le miró y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad- “Estoy tan feliz por tu padre. No pudo obtener una mejor hermana que Donna. Y nosotros una mejor familia que los Ackles”

-“Si, eso es verdad mamá”- Jared estuvo seguro que logró sonar feliz con la última oración. Después de todo era un actor.

-“¿Dios, cariño está todo bien?”- está vez fue Donna quien dijo las palabras y cuando Jared se volteó vio a Jensen de pie en el umbral de la puerta y a su madre dándole una mirada preocupada.

-“Si, solo… creo que quizás tengo gripa o algo”- su voz era baja y áspera. Su piel había vuelto al tono pálido que Jared había visto tan a menudo últimamente.

Donna se acercó a su hijo inmediatamente y tocó su frente- “Hmm, no tienes fiebre pero estas un poco sudoroso, cariño ¿Tal vez deberías descansar un poco o ir a la cama temprano?”

-“O tal vez…”- Jared comenzó a hablar antes de que estuviera completamente seguro de lo que quería decir. Se viró hacía Jeff – “¿Hey, puedes prestarme tu auto? Jensen quería mostrarme un sitio al que solía ir cuando era joven y tal vez sólo necesita algo de aire”

Jeff asintió- “Claro” – metió la mano en su bolsillo y le entregó las llaves a Jared.

-“Esa es una buena idea, hombre”- se unió Josh a la conversación y miró a su hermano- “No te veías muy bien durante la cena, hermano”

-“Si”- Jensen asintió dudoso.

Jared no era capaz de decir si su amigo estaba aliviado por poder salir de la casa un momento o si estaba aterrorizado de tener que estar a solas con él.

En silencio ambos hombres se pusieron los zapatos y las chamarras dirigiéndose al auto. Jared se puso detrás del volante y condujo en la siguiente mejor dirección que pudo encontrar.

Simplemente tenían que irse. Lejos de la casa. Lejos de las familias.

De la familia de ambos.

 

***

 

Habían estado conduciendo por diez minutos en una desierta carretera y ninguno había dicho una palabra.

Jensen estaba sentado en su asiento lo más lejos posible de Jared y se las había arreglado para hacerse más pequeño de lo que era. Jared podía escucharlo respirar, bruscas inspiraciones y cuando le dio un vistazo, vio su mandíbula tensa y los puños temblando en su regazo.

-“Jen…”- sin pensarlo Jared se estiró intentando alcanzar sus manos, pero Jensen se alejó.

-“No por favor”- y Jared supo que estaba hablando acerca de tocarle y de la pregunta que él quería hacerle.

-“Jen, realmente necesito saberlo”- su voz era amable pero firme.

Jensen permaneció en silencio y cerró los ojos. Era una señal de derrota, la forma en que Jensen estaba diciendo que sabía iba a preguntar de todas maneras.

-“Hay solo dos razones”- comenzó Jared manteniendo un ojo en la carretera y el otro sobre Jensen, vigilando las reacciones que tenía- “Dos razones que puedo pensar de por qué no darías una fiesta si no que tendrías la madre de todos los enloquecimientos cuando escuchaste que podríamos estar emparentados. Y no creo que sea la primera”

Finalmente Jensen le miró- “¿Cuál es la primera?”

-“Que no te agrado”

-“No es la primera”- respondió Jensen después de un latido.

Jared respiró profundamente- “Jen, tú…”

-“Por favor no me hagas decirlo”- rogó Jensen y eso rompió completamente el corazón de Jared.

Pero permaneció firme- “Simplemente necesito un sí o un no. Simplemente sí o no”

Jensen se giro y cerró los ojos de nuevo

-“Jensen ¿estás enamorado de mi?”

Un momento de silencio y entonces, tan bajo que Jared apenas pudo escucharle- “Si”

Era diferente. Escucharlo decir eso. Saberlo de verdad, estar seguro porque él lo había dicho.

Jared tomó una vacilante respiración y detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera. Había un bosque a un lado y un campo al otro. Había un pequeño camino que se adentraba al bosque y Jensen estaba fuera del auto y desapareciendo entre los árboles tan rápido que Jared no tuvo tiempo ni de apagar el motor.

No le siguió. Tan preocupado como estaba, sabía que Jensen necesitaba estar un tiempo solo. Necesitaba la oportunidad de dar un paseo para calmarse. No era la primera vez que simplemente caminaba sin rumbo y tampoco era la primera vez que Jared se quedaba esperando que volviera.

Salió del auto y se apoyó contra el frente observando el camino ante él y espero. Sin embargo nunca había sido así de malo. Jared nunca había sentido el miedo a que Jensen pudiera no regresar.

 

 

***+++***

 

 

**“Y así es como me hago añicos cuando finalmente caigo al suelo”**

 

 

Jensen simplemente caminó. Paso a paso por el sendero. Podía sentir la presencia de Jared detrás de él, quemándole por dentro como un fuego.

Tenía que alejarse para aclarar su cabeza, para conseguir que sus jodidos pulmones se llenaran de aire nuevamente. Las nauseas comenzaron a desaparecer pero sus piernas seguían débiles y nada de lo que hiciera lograba que sus manos dejen de temblar como locas.

Jared lo sabía

Jared sabía todo y aunque había estado tras esa puerta preguntándole si estaba bien y había estado en el auto intentando calmarlo diciendo que estaba ahí, aún podía irse y dejarle.

Podía darse cuenta de lo mismo que Jensen aprendió sobre si mismo hace semanas. Que era un enfermo, retorcido de alguna forma incorrecta.

¿Y la noche anterior? Jensen cruzó la línea y le besó. Un paso que nunca podrá retroceder, nunca lo podrá deshacer. Jared había estado tan cerca, abrazándolo como si intentara protegerle, como si le quisiera y fue demasiado. Su desesperación alcanzó un nivel en el que perdió todo control.

Había besado a Jared. Y ahora, con todo lo que él sabía, sobre el amor que sentía por él y sobre la sangre que compartían. Podía ser cuestión de minutos para que Jared sintiera el asco, el horror y se apartara. Él se iría.

Jensen no podía decir el día exacto de su vida cuando el pensamiento de Jared alejándose de alguna manera, se volvió insoportable. Y había llegado demasiado lejos y estaba demasiado destrozado para importarle cuan vulnerable y hasta patético le volvía amar tanto a alguien como amaba a Jared.

Estaba tranquilo ahí afuera. Realmente tranquilo, con todos los sonidos amortiguados por los arboles y el viento, Jensen siguió caminando, perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que consiguió la primera inhalación verdadera de aire, llenando sus pulmones con oxígeno y las respiraciones profundas hicieron que las lagrimas cayeran  en silencio.

Se había mantenido entero por demasiado tiempo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo más. Simplemente. Se. Rompió

En silencio, para él mismo. De rodillas en ese sendero en mitad de los bosques, en alguna parte de Texas.

Y cuando sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse con fuerza otra vez y su corazón se calmó hasta un ritmo lento y saludable. Jensen supo que había pasado la peor parte. Ahora tenía que volver y encontrar la fuerza para enfrentarse a Jared, a pesar de que todo lo que quería hacer era alejarse de él.

Cuando regresara con Jared, quien siempre tenía que expresarse de forma física, lo golpearía o abrazaría. Y no podía decir de cuál de las dos respuestas de Jared estaba más asustado.

 

***

 

Treinta y dos minutos. Jensen se había ido por treinta y dos minutos cuando Jared admitió que era el peor amigo **por siempre.** En la historia de los **siempre**. Eso y que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y salir corriendo hacia el bosque para encontrar a su amigo y quizás perderse y morir de hambre.

En eso estaba cuando vio a Jensen caminando hacia él.

Ambos hombres estaban en silencio, los ojos fijos y el rostro serio.

Jared no pudo decir que pasó con  Jensen durante los últimos treinta y dos minutos, pero de alguna forma estaba mejor, incluso más fuerte y la repentina pérdida del peso sobre los hombros de Jared fue tan abrupta que su cuerpo  casi perdió el equilibrio.

Cuando Jensen estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Jared le golpeó fuerte en la mandíbula.

-“Supongo que me lo merezco”- murmuró Jensen frotándose el rostro.

-“Malditamente bien merecido”- Jared no le dio otro segundo, simplemente le empujó en un fuerte abrazo, del que no planeaba dejarlo ir en algún momento cercano.

-“Pensé que ibas a caer muerto en cualquier instante”- susurro en el cabello de Jensen- “Pensé que la policía golpearía a tu puerta y te encerraría por los próximos veinte años. Pensé cada uno de los peores escenarios que existen, hombre”

Jensen no luchó contra el abrazo por mucho tiempo, simplemente se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de Jared.

Jared tomó todo su peso-“Estaba tan asustado”- admitió y su voz se quebró con la última palabra.

-“Lo siento”- dijo Jensen con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hundido contra el hombro de Jared- “Dios, Jay lo siento. Ni siquiera puedo…”

-“Entonces no lo hagas”- le interrumpió- “Porque no puedo pensar en otra manera de que entiendas que estoy bien con esto. Que sólo porque no esté enamorado de ti no significa que no te quiera para nada y no significa que no me importes y Dios ¡por qué no simplemente me dejas estar ahí para ti!”

-“¿Por qué no estás enloqueciendo?”- preguntó Jensen con esa tranquila e incrédula voz suya. Su posición no había cambiado, sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus labios presionados contra el hombro de Jared cuando habló.

-“¿Después de lo que hice… anoche?- continuó, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por alejarse de Jared y él espero que finalmente estuviese logrando llegar a su amigo- “¿Después de lo que dije en el auto y ahora que sabes… quienes somos?”

Jared sólo lo empujó más cerca.

-“No lo sabías”- susurró, no más fuerte de lo que Jensen estaba hablando- “No puedes escoger de quien te enamoras, hombre. No puedes hacerlo. Y todavía no sabemos si realmente somos parientes. Quiero decir ¿qué gran coincidencia sería eso? No lo creeré hasta que tengamos una prueba”

Sujeto a Jensen estirando los brazos y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- “Y si fuera verdad, de todas formas no lo sabías, no escogiste amarme ¿de acuerdo?”

-“¿Eso es todo?”- Jensen frunció el ceño- “¿No lo sabía? ¿No lo escogí? ¿Entonces todo está bien? esto no importa ¿es así de fácil?”

Jared envolvió a su amigo entre sus brazos de nuevo. El contacto cercano se sentía correcto. Incluso después de todo, se sentía como lo único correcto para hacer- “No, no es fácil Jen. Y por supuesto que importa. Es amor, el amor siempre importa. No lo estoy haciendo menos de lo que es, pero tampoco lo estoy haciendo más grande”

Sintió los latidos del corazón de Jensen contra su propio pecho. El hombre era fuerte y con los pies en la tierra, pero todo su peso estaba descansando contra Jared y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que era así como supuestamente debía ser. Que él debería ser el único capaz de estabilizar a Jensen, cuando él no era capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo.

-“No he cambiado ¿Eso era lo que te asustaba, verdad? ¿Eso y que me alejara de ti?”- no necesitó mirar a su amigo para conocer la respuesta- “Pero sigo aquí y aún soy tu mejor amigo. Si solo me lo permites, si me lo permites de una maldita vez”

 

***

 

-“Mamá ¡¿dónde está mi cepillo de dientes?!”

-“¡Deja de gritar en una casa que no es tuya Meg!”- Jeff le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su hermana, un poco más fuerte para ser amable y corrió por las escaleras cuando ella intentó devolvérselo.

-“No lo sé cariño”- fue la respuesta de Sherry desde algún lugar de la cocina en la planta baja- “Me diste tu neceser y lo puse en el auto. Si lo metiste en él, debe estar ahí en alguna parte”

-“¡Pero no está!”- gritó Megan frustrada pero no la escucharon porque Jeff y su esposa subían de vuelta las escaleras, discutiendo.

-“Dijiste que traerías la bolsa de pañales”- afirmó la esposa de Jeff, pero el negó con la cabeza con decisión.

-“Nunca dije eso. Tu siempre te encargas de la bolsa de pañales ¿por qué de repente empezaría a hacerlo?”

-“Tú lo dijiste. Así que no la empaqué, porque pensé que lo habías hecho como dijiste que lo harías”

Los dos pasaron junto a Jared que estaba apoyado contra la puerta sonriendo a lo que veía.

-“Tío ¿dónde está la bomba de pedal para el colchón inflable?”- Josh salió de la habitación de Mackenzie, dirigiendo su pregunta Jensen quien estaba saliendo del baño- “Papá dijo que estaba en la cochera y mamá dijo que en la gaveta de Mackenzie pero no puedo encontrar nada”

Jensen simplemente se encogió de hombros- “¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? No vivo aquí”

Josh lanzó los brazos al aire- “Si, yo tampoco ¿Y por qué debo buscar esa cosa cuando es Jared quien la necesita?”

-“Porque eres una persona educada”- dijo Jensen inexpresivo- “Y además mamá te lo dijo”

Josh rodó los ojos, girándose y se alejó hacia dios sabe dónde. Jared comenzó a reír tan fuerte que Jensen volteó hacia él con una ceja arqueada.

-“¿Qué demonios es tan divertido?”

-“Tío, somos los Mac Alistairs”- explicó Jared y su risa hizo eco en el pasillo arriba de las escaleras- “Estamos atascados en ‘Home Alone’ y apuesto a que si vas allá abajo a la puerta del frente, va a estar un ladrón vestido de policía revisando tus sistemas de seguridad”

-“Está bien Kevin”- dijo Megan, apareciendo de repente cerca de los chicos sujetando la bomba de pedal y dándoselo  a Jared- “Tal vez Josh necesite unas gafas realmente buenas para Navidad”- le sugirió a Jensen- “Estaba en la gaveta de la habitación de Mack y no es exactamente pequeño”

Ella volvió a la habitación de Mackenzie casi siendo atropellada por Jeff, quien iba apurado hacia Jared- “Necesito las llaves de mi auto JT. Iré a comprar algunos pañales. Jesús, espero encontrar alguna tienda abierta, es tarde”

Jared le regresó las llaves a su hermano, aún riendo y esta vez Jensen se unió a él.

Era bueno escucharle reír, mucho mejor de lo que Jared pensó sería escucharle así de nuevo. Maldita sea había pasado mucho tiempo.

-“Vamos a escapar de esto”- dijo Jared abriendo la puerta de la vieja habitación de Jensen.

Los Ackles tenían una casa grande. Pero tener a dos familias durmiendo ahí, volvía todo algo caótico. Jeff, su esposa y el bebe tenían la única habitación de invitados. Los padres de Jared estaban durmiendo en la vieja habitación de Josh, mientras él dormiría en el sillón del salón. Megan compartía habitación con Mackenzie, quien tenía un pequeño sillón pero lo suficientemente grande para que la hermana de Jensen durmiera ahí una noche. Así que Jared terminó en un colchón inflable en la vieja habitación de Jensen. Debido a que perdió en el piedra-papel-tijeras contra Jensen, más que a su falta de hospitalidad. Insistió en que Jared tomará la cama pero él había insistido en decidir jugando quien se quedaría con ella y quien terminaría inflando el colchón.

La puerta estaba cerrar y ambos podían escuchar a sus familias hablando, gritando y riendo afuera. Jensen, sin ser capaz de evitarlo, se sentó en su cama presionando de forma inconsciente la ropa de cama de Jared contra su pecho.

-“¿Qué?”- Jared levantó la vista a través de su flequillo, dándole un vistazo a su amigo con una tímida sonrisa. Se sintió un poco raro cuando Jensen le observaba de forma tan abierta.

-“Aún no puedo creer que sigas aquí”- susurró Jensen, entonces dio inspiró profundamente y alejó la vista.

Jared dudó, entonces decidió dejarlo estar por ahora.

 

***

 

Fue justo después de la media noche cuando la los ruidos cesaron, siendo reemplazados con un cálido y confuso silencio que hacía a Jared sentirse como en casa.

Podía escuchar la regular respiración de Jensen sobre la cama pero sabía que aún no estaba dormido y antes que pudiera tener otro pensamiento, Jared se arrastró sobre la superficie de la cama buscando la mano de Jensen y cuando la encontró, la sostuvo y jaló acercándola a su corazón.

-“¿Jared qué estás haciendo?”- la voz de Jensen le llegó sobresaltada y sin aliento.

-“Sshhh”- Jared esperó hasta que pudo sentir  a Jensen relajarse a su lado.

-“¿Jay?”

-“Sigues haciéndote daño”- dijo Jared en voz baja.

-“¿Y piensas que meterte en mi cama y sostener mi mano sería una forma de ayudar?”

-“Es la única manera que conozco”- admitió tímidamente.

-“¿No cree que hoy hemos tenido suficiente de verdades, confesiones y platicas de cariño y cuidado como para cubrir un año?”

Jared sonrió al intento de Jensen de sonar como Dean- “Tío, cállate”- río entre diente pero se puso serio de nuevo- “He intentado llegar a ti desde hace semanas. Tengo que conseguir que seas honesto y saques todo de tu cabeza antes de que decidas cerrarte a mi otra vez”

Jensen no respondió pero Jared sintió que podía continuar.

-“Necesito hacerte dos preguntas importantes”- pidió Jared- “Y necesito, definitivamente necesito una respuesta honesta ¿de acuerdo?”

-“De acuerdo”

Jared pudo escucharle asentir en la oscuridad; el movimiento creando un susurro contra la almohada.

-“¿Te hago daño cuando estoy… tan cerca?”

Hubo un alarmante instante de silencio, antes de que Jensen respondiera- “Duele más cuando no lo estás”

Jared se congeló por un segundo, sobrepasado por la honestidad de la confesión, luego sus labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa- “Así que no querías decir eso en voz alta”- bromeó Jared con su amigo.

-“Cállate”- fue su amortiguada respuesta.

 -“De acuerdo, mi otra pregunta”- continuó todavía intentando no reírse en voz alta- “¿Uhm, tú… uhm está bien para ti… cuando estoy así de cerca, está bien para ti… uhm físicamente?”

-“¿Tío?”- respondió Jensen con un toque de enojo en su voz- “¡¿No me estás preguntando si quiero saltar encima de ti cada vez que estás a unos cuantos centímetros?!”

-“Uhm ¿sí?”- rió Jared un poco avergonzado- “Vamos tenía que preguntar”

-“¡Tío no tengo quince años, muchas gracias!- siseó Jensen. Pero entonces suspiró profundamente, entendiendo perfectamente sus motivos para preguntarle.

-“Jay hablo en serio cuando digo que estoy bien al  estar cerca de ti. Cuando yo… me enamoro de un chico que sé podría nunca… tener. Eso nunca ha sido… realmente nunca fue un problema. La mayoría de las veces estaba bien. Tu amistad significa mucho más que eso y tú significas mucho más para mí que… como me siento físicamente”

A pesar que Jared no podía ver en la oscuridad, podía afirmar que Jensen se había sonrojado furiosamente.

-“De acuerdo, entonces”- Jared apretó la mano que mantenía presionada contra su corazón- “No tienes más excusas. Deja de aparentar cerca de mí ¿está bien?”

Jared se movió unos centímetros más cerca. Necesitaba dejarlo claro para Jensen, hacer que de verdad lo entienda.

-“¿No quiero que actúes cuando estés cerca de mi ¿de acuerdo? No necesitas esconder lo que sientes. Si quieres decir alguna cosa estúpida o sensiblera, entonces dilo. Si quieres tocarme, hazlo. Sin embargo, nada inapropiado”- añadió con una risilla cuando sintió a Jensen tensarse- “Es sólo que no puedo soportar el pensamiento de que no seas tú cuando estés cerca de mí. Así que, deja de pretender por favor, por mí. Si alguna vez es… demasiado, entonces solo dímelo ¿está bien?”

-“De acuerdo”- respondió Jensen, después de un largo silencio.

Jared exhaló profundamente. El alivio  cayó sobre él y tuvo que detenerse físicamente de empujar a Jensen en un abrazo de nuevo. Aquí en su cama, eso habría caído dentro del _demasiado_.

-“Deja de huir de mi ¿de acuerdo?”- esta vez en realidad no era una pregunta.

Y como respuesta, Jensen tomó sus manos unidas y las presionó contra su propio pecho.

 

***

 

Jared camino de vuelta al auto de Chad, su bolsa en una mano y la otra apretada en un puño, con el rostro enfadado. Sin decir palabra, abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y aventó la bolsa sin cuidado, aporreó la puerta para cerrarla y se dejó caer cerca de Chad en el asiento del pasajero con un resoplido enojado. Entonces comenzó a gritar.

-“¡Es tu maldita culpa que haya perdido mi vuelo!”

-“¡No completamente!”- se defendió Chad inmediatamente. Él había estado gritándole a través del teléfono cuando Jared le llamó cinco minutos después de que le dejo en el aeropuerto y vio al gigante pisando fuerte en el estacionamiento.

-“¡Tenías que detenerte a comprar las hamburguesas!”

-“¡Como si no estuvieras hambriento! ¡Estuviste refunfuñando toda la noche y yo simplemente estaba intentando conseguir que te callaras!”

-“¡Te dije que podía comer en el avión!”

-“¡No lo hiciste! ¡Querías comer y me detuve a conseguir algo para comer, ahora deja de gritarme como si todo fuera culpa mía! ¡Nadie puede permanecer cerca de ti cuando tienes hambre! ¡Así que no me culpes!”- Chad nunca había estado más convencido que tenía razón sobre algo, especialmente cuando el estomago vacio de Jared estaba involucrado. Y un completo equipo en Vancouver podría secundar eso completamente. Demonios, un par de equipos en Los Ángeles  también podían”

-“Realmente gracias, eres un asombroso amigo”-  Jared contestó bruscamente

-“De hecho lo soy, perra”

Chad no tenía idea de que hacer a continuación. Después de que Jared le llamó y anunció que quería que volviera al aeropuerto en un segundo y que su próximo vuelo saliera dentro de tres horas, no había pensado más allá que dar la vuelta y bueno, prepararse para los gritos.

Le dirigió un vistazo a su amigo quien estaba golpeando los botones de su teléfono celular.

-“¿Ahora qué? ¿Cancelando una cita?”- preguntó Chad e hizo una mueca hacia Jared

-“Cállate, estoy mandando un mensaje a Jensen de que no voy a estar en casa a tiempo. Gracias a ti, probablemente estaré ahí a la media noche o algo así”

Chad frunció el ceño con las palabras de Jared- “¿A casa? ¿Jensen esta en tu departamento?”

-“Por supuesto, está en casa cuidando a los perros y esas cosas”- Jared le dirigió una mirada irritada, entonces se giró concentrándose en el teléfono de nuevo.

Chad suspiró internamente, eso no sonaba bien para él- “¿En casa? ¿Es esa misma casa que él ya no llama casa porque se mudó?”

-“¡Si, esa es! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?”- contestó Jared bruscamente y puso el celular de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Chad titubeó. Nunca le daba miedo decir lo que tenía que ser dicho, pero cuando se trataba de Jensen le gustaba pensar sus palabras antes de decirlas en voz alta- “Nada, sólo… Por Dios, no le dejes hacerte esto de nuevo”

-“¿Hacer qué?”- la mirada en el rostro de Jared en realidad no le dijo si estaba profundamente enojado o simplemente confundido.

-“¿Herirte? ¡No lo sé!”- Chad hizo un gesto con las manos- “Lo que sea que te hizo la última vez para que terminaras al teléfono, lloriqueando acerca de que ya no te quería”

Jared resopló- “¿Sabes que Chad? Cállate de una maldita vez, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando”

-“¡Tienes toda la maldita razón!”- La mayoría de las veces Chad no entendía nada cuando se trataba de la amistad de Jensen y Jared. Él había sido amigo de Jared por un largo tiempo hasta ahora y eso significaba que eran muy cercanos, en una manera que le haría sentirse realmente incómodo con cualquier otro chico. Pero Jensen y Jared eran totalmente otra historia.

-“Solo no vengas conmigo la próxima vez que Ackles haya tenido suficiente de tu estúpida cara y te deje. Si lo permites, él va a volver a lastimarte, hombre”- añadió

-“No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando”- respondió Jared y de repente su voz era baja, calmada y… peligrosa- “Él no es… yo soy el único responsable de todo esto. Yo soy la razón de todo, así que no le culpes ¿me escuchaste?”

El nuevo tono en la voz de Jared no le detuvo- “¿Cómo diablos serías la razón para la mierda que él ha estado haciendo?”

-“¡Cállate!”

-“¡No, de verdad, tengo curiosidad! ¿Qué diablos hiciste tú para que empacará sus cosas y se marchara, eh?”

-“Por Dios Chad, cállate o te juro…”

-“¿Entonces qué? ¿Así qué Ackles está enamorado de ti o qué?”

-“¡Sí!”

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, tan grueso que Chad quería cortarlo con un cuchillo. Jared le miró fijamente, después volteó su rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

-“Joder”- Chad en realidad no lo creía. Había sido una teoría y una en serio divertida, pero demonios, la vida no era un fanfiction y estas cosas simplemente no pasaban en la vida real. Y ahora, ya no parecía tan divertido.

-“Sólo… déjalo ¿de acuerdo?”- pidió Jared con voz dura

-“¿Él te lo dijo?”

Jared se volteó hacia él y respondió con enojo- “Si. Le pregunté. Él me lo dijo. Eso es todo”

-“Seguro, puedo ver eso”- contestó Chad sin expresión

-“¿Qué diablos quieres Murray?”- la voz de Jared aumentó de volumen de nuevo.

Chad sabía que no debería preguntar lo que iba a peguntar, pero las palabras salieron de su boca de todas maneras –“¿Qué hay de ti?”

-“¿Huh?”

Chad gruñó frustrado- “No te hagas al estúpido conmigo ahora, amigo. ¿También estás enamorado de él?”

Jared se giró en el asiento, volviéndose para enfrentar a Chad una vez más- “¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te hace preguntar eso?”

-“¿No lo sé?”- Chad lanzó sus brazos al aire- “¡Es una pregunta normal! Maldición Padalecki ¿estás enamorado de él o no?”

-“¡No!”

-“¡De acuerdo”- gritó Chad y después un poco más tranquilo- “¿Hombre, sería tan malo? ¿Ahora eres homofóbico o qué?”

-“¡Cállate Murray!”- Jared le miró enfurecido

-“No en serio ¿por qué sería tan malo? Él te ama, medio mundo piensa que ustedes ya lo están haciendo ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué sería tan malo?”

-“¡Porque somos primos!”- explotó Jared- “¡Porque estamos jodidamente emparentados! ¡Su abuelo también es el mío! ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Si yo le correspondiera… si yo le quisiera de esa jodida forma, no sería capaz de controlar mi…”

Jared pareció detenerse antes de decir algo que obviamente no quería decir.

-“Sería malo”- continuó con voz muy baja- “Realmente malo. Su familia, sus creencias, yo… es bastante duro para él de esta manera”

Chad miró a su amigo fijamente. No había esperado este desastre. Había esperado algún tipo de crisis Jensen/Jared. Pero nada como esto. Nada tan serio como esto con sentimientos, moral y creencias involucradas.

-“Olvida que dije algo”- susurró Chad después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

 

***

 

Poco después de la media noche, Jared finalmente abrió la puerta de su casa y entró. Vio las luces parpadeantes de la televisión desde el pasillo, pero el volumen debía estar en silencio porque no escuchaba nada, además de sus propios ruidos cuando puso sus zapatos en la esquina y bajo la bolsa.

-“¿Jen? Estoy en casa”- dijo Jared en voz baja. No estaba completamente seguro del por qué había dicho eso. Estaba bastante seguro que Jensen estaba dormido en el sofá y en realidad no quería despertarlo.

Y no sabía si estaba listo para escuchar la tranquila vocecita dentro de su cabeza, diciéndole que simplemente se sentía bien al decir esas palabras.

-“Jesús, abajo chica. Shhh, cariño”- Sadie estaba de repente sobre el meneando la cola pero gracias a dios sin hacer ningún ruido.

Un segundo después, Harley se acercó desde la esquina, saludando feliz a su papi.

-“Hey Harley, shhh”- susurró Jared de nuevo y se alegro de que sus perros al parecer fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes para no despertar a Jensen con su alegría.

Evadiendo lo más que pudo el hacer ruido, Jared entró al salón y encontró exactamente lo que había estado esperando. Jensen estaba acostado en la parte de adelante del sillón, una mano colgando y tocando el piso. Estaba demasiado cerca del borde, parecía como si fuera a caerse en cualquier minuto. Los perros debían haber estado durmiendo detrás de él, los delataban dos cojines arrugados en la posición exacta.

La televisión estaba en silencio, mostrando algún tipo de comercial y la luz se reflejaba en los lentes que Jensen llevaba. Jared se movió hacia adelante y con cuidado trató de tomar los lentes de Jensen sin despertarle. Los puso sobre la mesilla cerca de la televisión, agarró una cobija y la puso encima de él, asegurándose de que estaba cubierto de los hombros a la punta de los pies.

-“¿Jay?”- murmuró Jensen con una voz soñolienta sin abrir los ojos.

-“Shhh, soy yo. Duerme”- sonrió con cariño a su amigo.

-“Tengo frío, me robaste a los perros. Ahora tengo frío”- se quejó Jensen e hizo el intentó de acurrucarse más entre la cobija.

Jared soltó una risita e intento ayudar a su amigo jalando la cobija hacia sus pies- “¿Mejor?”

Jensen simplemente sacudió la cabeza con los ojos aún cerrados. Entonces una mano se escabulló por debajo de la cobija y agarró el brazo izquierdo de Jared.

-“¿Jen? ¿Qué?”- pregunto Jared cuando su amigo no dijo nada.

-“Solo quédate”- fue la adormilada respuesta.

Jared dudo sólo un segundo. Vio que los perros ya habían encontrado otro sitio para dormir sobre la alfombra y revisó que el celular de Jensen, asentado sobre la mesita de noche, para asegurarse que tuviera la alarma encendida para el día siguiente. Entonces simplemente apagó la televisión.

En la repentina semioscuridad del salón, consiguió pasar una pierna sobre su amigo y luego subir detrás de él en el sofá. Después de algunos estira y aflojes, estaba bajo la cobija acurrucado en torno a su amigo; las piernas presionadas juntas en ese pequeño espacio y un brazo alrededor de su cintura, su nariz a solo unos centímetros del cabello de Jensen.

Se sentía bien, se sentía como en casa. El estrés del vuelo de regreso de Los Ángeles y la mezcla de sentimientos por la pelea con Chad, se alejaron de él y sintió que comenzaba a relajarse. Su propio cuerpo curvado contra el de su amigo, el calor del cuerpo de Jensen entraba dentro del suyo haciendo que cada musculo se destensara.

Era algo bueno que no estuviera enamorado de Jensen. Así mientras Jensen se lo permitiera, él podía tenerle de esta forma. Tener este estrecho contacto con su amigo, aún sería capaz de tocarle. Mientras no estuviera enamorado de él no estaría mal. No había nada de malo en este tipo de contacto. No tenía nada de malo, si únicamente le quería como a un amigo.

-“¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi?”- las palabras de Jared eran tranquilas, un susurro detrás de Jensen y casi se convenció de que Jensen se había dormido otra vez hasta que respondió después de un largo silencio.

-“Cuando mi madre me dijo que podríamos ser una familia y me di cuenta que ése no era el tipo de familia que quería que fuéramos”- su voz era ronca por el sueño y el estomago de Jared se sacudió al escucharle decir algo como eso. Saber que había una persona ahí afuera que quería pasar su vida entera con él.

-“Entonces cada vez que te enfermabas…”- comenzó Jared pero fue interrumpido por un profundo suspiro de Jensen.

-“No puedo manejar… bien las emociones fuertes”- murmuró Jensen y Jared se sorprendió de lo repentinamente honesto que estaba siendo con él- “Y cuando mi madre llamó ese día, sucedió todo al mismo tiempo. De repente supe cómo… cómo me sentía acerca ti y al mismo tiempo supe que eso nunca pasaría incluso si tú… Y enloquecí. Lo siento”

-“No te disculpes”- le dijo Jared en voz baja- “Si las cosas fueran diferentes…”

Jared se detuvo de repente no muy seguro de cómo decir lo que quería decir. Sin estar seguro de sí debería hacerlo.

-“Si las cosas fueran diferentes… algunas veces desearía poder ser el único para ti”- dijo finalmente y sintió el estremecimiento que viajó a través del cuerpo de Jensen contra el suyo y le escuchó tomar una temblorosa respiración.

-“Todavía quiero que vuelvas a casa Jen”- susurró Jared en el fino cabello del cuello Jensen- “Sólo regresa a casa”

Pudo sentir a Jensen tensarse un poco y su mano acarició lentamente sobre el corazón de Jensen, su piel únicamente separada por la delgada camiseta que llevaba.

-“¿No se vería… extraño?”- respondió Jensen después de un rato.

-“Podemos  inventar algo. Tuviste un problema con el propietario o un problema con el sistema eléctrico. No me importa cómo se verá. Yo lo quiero. Si… si tú quieres estar aquí”

Jared le rozó suavemente con la nariz más cerca, cuando sintió sus miembros pesados y adormilados sobre él. Se sintió cálido, amado y simplemente bien,  no podía recordar haber sentido algo como eso en mucho tiempo. No desde Sandy.

En el fondo Jared sabía que debería sentirse mal sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Debería preocuparle el hecho que se sintiera tan bien por estar acurrucado con su mejor amigo, sabiendo que el hombre estaba enamorado de él y agobiado con algunos problemas realmente serios.

Pero en ese momento no se sentía mal. Jared siempre necesito tocar, necesitaba el contacto físico casi tanto como el aire que respiraba. Podía ser un pensamiento perturbador, para cualquier otro chico hetero del mundo, obtener ese tipo de contacto cariñoso de tu mejor amigo. Pero el resto del mundo no era Jared y el resto del mundo no tenía a Jensen.

-“Si, eso me gustaría. También quiero volver a casa”- respondió después de que Jared casi se había dormido y olvidado la pregunta.

 

***

 

Tres días después todo el equipo de filmación, más Jared, esperaba a Jensen después del descanso para  comer. Jared estaba listo en su marca pensando en sus primeras líneas, así sería más fácil meterse en la escena. Kim dirigía miradas enojadas en la dirección donde Jensen tenía que aparecer en cualquier momento.

Pero en su lugar, un realmente nervioso PA camino hacia ellos- “Jensen pidió otros diez minutos”- les dijo, mirando de Kim a Jared y de regreso.

-“¿Pasa algo?”- Kim se giró hacia Jared de forma inmediata esperando una respuesta.

Jared simplemente se encogió de hombros. Cuando le había visto hace 20 minutos, estaba al teléfono discutiendo con Mike los detalles de su nueva mudanza con Jared, el próximo fin de semana. Mike había estado refunfuñando sobre estarle pidiendo ayuda otra vez y llamó a Jensen un estúpido y molesto bastardo de Hollywood que utilizaba a sus amigos como esclavos. Pero eso fue sólo una típica conversación con Mike y Jensen le ofreció montones de cerveza y habían estado riendo durante toda la conversación. Nada malo paso en ese momento. Bueno, específicamente nada nuevo al menos. Pero Jared ya estaba tres pasos detrás del PA, dirigiéndose a su amigo. Pudo escuchar a Kim anunciar un descanso de diez minutos antes de dejar el pasillo y caminar en dirección al tráiler de Jensen.

Cuando abrió la puerta sin llamar, estaba tranquilo. La misma tranquilidad que había cuando llego a casa y encontró a Jensen sin moverse en el sofá. Los cabellos de la nuca de Jared se erizaron y sintió un incomodo estremecimiento correr a través de su cuerpo.

-“¿Jen?”- pudo ver a su amigo de pie a mitad de su tráiler, sujetando con fuerza el teléfono con una mano y su rostro lleno de dolor- “Jen, oh dios, por favor no de nuevo”

Jared llegó hasta él en un instante, sus manos sujetando sus hombros y obligándolo a levantar la vista- “¡Vamos, no me hagas esto otra vez! ¡Jen! ¡Vamos, háblame!”

Jensen parpadeó e hizo el intento de sacudir la cabeza para aclarar sus mente de lo que le estaba preocupando- “Lo siento, yo… lo siento”

-“¡Dios, te juro que si te vuelvo a encontrar así otra vez me aseguraré de que nunca haya un teléfono en dos millas a la redonda de donde tu estés! ¡Vas a lograr traumatizarme de encontrarte siempre así!

-“Jason lo sabe”- afirmó Jensen como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-“¿Jason sabe qué?”

-“Él… él de alguna manera se encontró con mi mamá en Dallas el otro día… cuando él estuvo en Dallas… y ella se lo dijo… le dijo que nosotros estábamos emparentados. Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que… hasta que todos ellos lo sepan”

-“¿Por qué él…? ¡Jason no es un tipo que cuente todo Jen y sabes eso!”- Jared no había soltado su agarre sobre Jensen y sacudió a un poco a su amigo, intentando llegar a él.

-“¡No, no lo es!”- gritó Jensen de repente y Jared pensó si era mejor que Jensen siguiera serio y callado- “Pero según mi madre, él pensaba que era malditamente divertido e iba a reunirse con Steve hoy y ¡Jesús! Él no me vio ese fin de semana, pero va a decirle a Steve y ¡Steve lo sabrá! Él me vio y es como dijiste solo hay dos razones del por qué enloquecería y todos pueden ver que no te odio ¡Ellos lo sabrán Jared! ¡Van a averiguarlo igual que lo hiciste tú!”

-“Entonces, tal vez deberías decírselos tú”- sugirió Jared pero se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando Jensen le miro horrorizado.

-“No puedo Jay. Puedes llamarme cobarde todo lo que quieras, pero simplemente… no puedo. Ellos son mis amigos, los conozco de hace años. No puedo perderlos”

Jared observó a su amigo, asimilando su miedo y frustración, entonces simplemente camino hacia él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo- “Eres un idiota, Jen”- dijo con la voz llena de afecto- “Deberías comenzar a tener fe en tus amigos, hombre, dales algo de crédito”

Sintió al mayor suspirar entre sus brazos, pero luego retrocedió y paso una mano sobre su rostro, la otra mano descansando en su cintura.

-“¡Este no soy yo, Jay!”- exclamó enojado y exhausto- “¡No soy esta vulnerable y débil… persona! ¡Odio ser así!”

Jared asintió. Entendía. Jensen siempre había sido una fuerte e inamovible roca para él. Era tímido, por supuesto, e incómodo con grandes grupos de personas. Pero siempre había estado seguro de sí mismo, seguro de quién era y de lo que quería.

Ahora Jensen era todo excepto fuerte y seguro.

-“Cada vez que suena el teléfono, me estremezco”- continuó Jensen, la frustración volviendo su voz más fuerte y ronca- “Y cuando veo que es mi madre no quiero contestar”- Hizo un movimiento con las manos, rogando porque Jared entienda- “Es mi madre, Jay”

-“Lo sé”- susurró Jared y permitió que sus ojos se entrecerraran ligeramente. Entonces se enderezó y miró a Jensen- “Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa”

-“¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nada de esto es tu culpa!”

-“Lo es Jen, lo es”- Jared le dirigió una mirada seria- “Todo es debido a que soy impresionante”

-“¿Qué?”- Jensen parpadeó varias veces.

-“Si. Quiero decir, tenías que enamorarte de mí. Simplemente soy tan malditamente impresionante y caliente, ¡no olvides que soy caliente como el infierno!”- Jared tenía problemas para mantener el rostro serio ante la forma en que Jensen lo miraba. Boquiabierto.

-“Lo siento Jen. Si pudiera hacerme menos perfecto, te aseguro que lo haría por ti”

Y finalmente, Jensen comenzó a reír- a realmente reír, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y sosteniendo su estomago, cuando se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos.

-“Estás totalmente loco”- le dijo a Jared cuando fue capaz de respirar de nuevo

Jared le sonrió- “Si, tal vez. Pero vamos, lo amas”

Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida- “Si, tal vez sea verdad”- sonrió

Jared estaba convencido que el aleteo en su estomago era sólo por el alivio de poder hacer que su amigo sonriera y alejar toda esa miseria, al menos un poco.

-“Así que ¿tu mamá te ha dicho algo sobre la prueba de sangre?”- preguntó Jared después de lo que sintió como una cantidad de tiempo prudente.

Jensen se puso serio de nuevo, pero sin la desesperación que había mostrado hace unos minutos y Jared contó eso como una victoria. Jensen asintió- “Tienen una cita la próxima semana. Los resultados estarán listos para Navidad”

-“Eso está bien ¿cierto?”- preguntó Jared.

-“Si”- suspiró Jensen- “Necesito saber, necesito estar seguro”

-“Y lo estarás”- Jared palmeó el hombro de su amigo- “Pero hasta entonces, prométeme que no pensaras demasiado en ello, ¿de acuerdo? No hay razón para preocuparse por algo que no sabes si es verdad, ¿me escuchaste?”

Jensen le sonrió y asintió de forma obediente- “Si Jared, te escuche”- Entonces rió- “Dios, Jay. Absolutamente estás disfrutando esto ¿eh? ¿Ser todo protector y esa mierda?”

-“Si, tal vez. Pero por eso me amas, también”- sonrió Jared de nuevo.

-“Hombre, solo quieres escucharme decirlo ¿cierto? Si, te amo”- Jensen rodó los ojos y gimió- “Dios, eres peor que una chica. Ahora saca tu culo de mi tráiler. Mis diez minutos acabaron hace rato”

El cálido y agradable sentimiento en el estomago de Jared permaneció por el resto del día.

 

***

 

Cuando Jared se detuvo en la luz roja, alcanzó su teléfono y presionó el botón número uno; un segundo después, Jensen respondió.

-“¿Tío, dónde diablos estás? ¿Estrellaste la camioneta en una pared? ¿Qué demonios te toma tanto tiempo?”

Jared gimió frustrado- “¡Puedo manejar, muchas gracias!”- le dijo a su amigo- “Pero debó tener un mal karma o algo, ¡he detenido alto en cada jodido semáforo que tiene esta ciudad!” Tío, lo juro, pusieron algunos nuevos mientras dormíamos”

Escuchó la risa de su amigo al otro lado de la línea- “Mientras consigas llegar en algún momento de hoy”

-“Si, sólo diez minutos, supongo. De acuerdo, te veo ahí”- Jared colgó cuando la luz cambio a verde.

Dos calles después, jadeó repentinamente, tomó el teléfono, llamó al número de Jensen, otra vez y puso el altavoz.

-“Tío ¿qué?”- Jensen sonaba divertido.

-“¡Mierda Jen, lo siento tanto!”

-“¿Sobre qué?”

-“¡Dios todas esas veces que hice bromas sobre ti! ¡Todas las veces que bromeaba sobre como tenías un enamoramiento conmigo… en la televisión y mierda!”-gruñó Jared- “¡Soy la peor persona en el mundo! ¡Lo siento, hombre, en realidad lo siento!”

Jared dejo de disculparse cuando escuchó al otro hombre reír por el teléfono- “¿Tío, en serio? Estás bromeando ¿o qué? Puedo no estar en mi mejor momento, pero debes darme algo de crédito, hombre. No soy una estúpida chica de instituto, dibujando pequeños corazones y escribiendo ‘Jensen Padalecki’ por todas partes”

-“No, la guía de Televisión lo hizo por ti”- Jared no pudo evitar reír.

-“Ahhh, no me lo recuerdes”- respondió Jensen, pero Jared pudo escucharlo reír también.

-“Estas seguro que no te he lastimado”- preguntó Jared

-“Estoy seguro, Jay. No te preocupes sobre eso”

Ésta vez, Jensen colgó y Jared continuó conduciendo y deteniéndose en cada semáforo y señal de alto que encontró. Gimió frustrado de nuevo, maldiciéndose por ofrecerse a recoger la camioneta para que Jensen pudiera quedarse en el departamento.

Tres minutos después marcó el número de Jensen de nuevo

-“¡Tío! Estarás aquí en qué ¿cinco minutos? ¿No puedes esperar hasta entonces?”

-“¿Jen soy el primer chico? ¿En… en tu vida?”- preguntó Jared ignorando completamente la pregunta anterior de Jensen.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Entonces, Jensen respondió- “No lo eres. Hubo tres chicos antes de ti. Dos cuando estaba en la escuela y uno antes de Danneel”

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa. Se había imaginado que Jensen podría tener alguna experiencia, pero otra vez, escucharle decir eso era completamente diferente. Y uno fue antes de Danneel; Jared y Jensen debían ser amigos para entonces. Jared no sabía por qué, pero eso le molestaba.

-“¿Estas enloqueciendo ahora?”-preguntó Jensen y su voz se escucho vacía

“¡No! No”- se apresuró a decir- “No, simplemente… wow. Nunca me lo dijiste. ¿Lo sabe tu familia? ¿Steve y Chris? ¿Jason? ¿Mike y Tom?”- Jared intentaba convencerse de que no lo preguntaba por qué quería saber cuánta gente en la vida de Jensen le conocía mejor que él. No era por eso, simplemente era curiosidad.

Escucho a Jensen suspirar- “Sólo Steve, eso fue algo… accidental. Mira, necesito que entiendas algo ¿de acuerdo? Nunca le dije a nadie, no porque tuviera miedo de sus reacciones, si no porque nunca fue importante”

Jared bufó ante sus palabras, pero intento permanecer en silencio.

-“Puedo tener experiencia con chicos ¿de acuerdo? Pero eso es todo. Nunca fue algo importante o serio. No lo suficiente para presentarles a nadie. Siempre pensé… supe… que me casaría con alguna chica, tendría hijos, me establecería y esas cosas.  Siempre pensé que quería eso”

Jared entendía un poco. Jensen nunca perdía el tiempo o pensaba en cosas que no eran importantes. O que él pensaba no lo eran. Eso tenía un extraño sentido en su lógica.

-“Pero yo…”- continuó Jensen al otro lado- “Nunca estuve enamorado de un chico antes”

El mismo sentimiento flotó de nuevo a través del cuerpo de Jared y esta vez no se negó a sí mismo el hecho de que se sentía bien al escuchar a Jensen decir eso.

-“Jen, yo… no se que decir”

-“Simplemente dime que estamos bien. Que no estás enojado conmigo por no decirte todo sobre mi”

-“No lo estoy, en realidad no lo estoy”

-“Bien ¿ahora podemos dejar de hablar de esto? ¿Por favor? Estarás aquí en un minuto y de cualquier forma me estas distrayendo de empacar”

Jared rió- “Nah, aún tardaré diez minutos supongo, el trafico es una perra hoy. Y no estás empacando, porque nunca desempacaste. Tú simplemente estas sentado sobre tu perezoso culo y esperando a Mike”

_Mierda_

Jared se estremeció y podía golpearse a sí mismo. Se había jurado que hoy no iba a mencionarle o a sus demás amigos. En el remoto caso de que Mike no apareciera. Porque sabían que sus amigos conocían las… noticias. Jason llamó justo después de haberse encontrado con Steve, se preguntaba porque Jensen no les había dicho sobre el ‘asunto-primos’, pero estaba mucho más excitado por la enorme coincidencia como para notar lo incomodo que Jensen se sentía. Pero ahora lo sabían. Sabían que él le dijo a Steve y Jared en silencio estuvo de acuerdo con Jensen en que los otros chicos ya deberían saberlo.

Nadie había llamado. La llamada telefónica de Jason fue hace dos días y ninguno de sus amigos había llamado. Jensen evadía el teléfono como una plaga, también, así que no tenían idea de si sus amigos llegaron a la conclusión correcta. Ni como la tomaron.

Realmente no pensaba que pueda haber algún problema o malos pensamientos. Pero Jensen había estado tan nervioso que también le afectaba a él.

-“Jared trae tu trasero aquí así podemos comenzar a movernos.  No  tenemos todo el día”- fue la respuesta de Jensen, se escuchó un poco apagada y evitó mencionar a Mike completamente.

 

***

 

Catorce minutos después, Jared estacionó la camioneta fuera del departamento de Jensen. (Había tomado el tiempo para poder decirle a Jensen cuanto exactamente había pasado atorado en el trafico sólo porque él se mudo en primer lugar). Había otro auto en el estacionamiento que reconoció como el de Tom y una ola de alivio cayó sobre él.

Tom también había venido. Eso era una buena señal. ¿Verdad?

Jared no dudo ni un momento más, cerró la camioneta y se dirigió al departamento de Jensen.

Pudo escucharlos aún desde las escaleras. Escuchó la voz de Chris, riendo y entonces a Steve reclamando. En ese momento Jared miró hacia arriba al cielo y gesticulo un ‘gracias’, antes de golpear la puerta.

Tom abrió la puerta, al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos y ponía un gesto de enojo- “Tal vez tú puedas hacer que se detengan. Te juro que si hubiese sabido que se estarían dando el coñazo el uno al otro como un viejo matrimonio, no habría venido”

Jared dio un paso al interior y observó a Steve cargando tres cajas, una sobre de otra y a Chris de pie cerca de él y riendo. Jared no pudo encontrar una razón obvia para eso, además de que Steve parecía gloriosamente cabreado, pero eso no era divertido”

-“¡Jay-man! ¿Tienes las llaves?”- Chris al fin le había visto y dejo de burlarse de su amigo por un rato para agarrar las llaves de su mano en alto.

Dio otro paso hacia Jared, directo en su espacio personal- “Se que esta mierda no es tu culpa”- susurró, la mirada en sus ojos demandaba toda su atención y Jared tenía que admitir que estaba un poquito intimidado por el hombre más bajo.

-“Pero si haces algo que lastime a Jensen, voy a acabarte”

-“No esperaba menos de ti Kane”-asintió Jared y el rostro de Chris cambió en un instante con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

-“Bien”-palmeó el hombro de Jared y entonces tomó dos cajas y él y Steve se dirigieron a la salida.

-“¿Uhm, no deberíamos comenzar con las cosas grandes?”- gritó Jared detrás de ellos- “¿Como la cama?”

Pudo ver a Chris sacudir la cabeza sin voltearse- “Nah, Jenny tiene muy pocas cosas, podríamos haber puesto todo en mi auto”- gritó por sobre su hombro.

Jared simplemente se encogió de hombros y observó a los dos hombres dar vuelta a la esquina antes de girarse y ver a Tom observando a Jensen levantar cuidadosamente las fundas de su guitarra.

El rostro de Jensen estaba tenso y cuando habló su voz era sólo un poco inestable- “Voy a llevarlas abajo, antes de que esos idiotas rompan alguna de estas cosas”

-“Ellos sin músicos, Jensen. Van a romper todo lo que tienes, excepto tus instrumentos”- respondió Tom, sonriendo. Pero en ese momento Jared se dio cuenta de que estaba mal con esa imagen.

-“¿Dónde está Mike?”- preguntó mirando de Jensen a Tom y de vuelta.

Podía jurar que la temperatura en la habitación descendió una docena de grados.

No. De ninguna manera. No Mike.

-“Tengo problemas lidiando conmigo mismo, Jay”- dijo Jensen en voz baja pero seria- “No puedo esperar que todos los demás estén bien con esto”

Y con eso y una mirada, Jared supo que le estaba pidiendo dejar ese tema. Jensen salió del departamento dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

Jared se giro de frente a Tom, quien le pareció, apenas lograba esconder el enojo en sus ojos.

-“No, no Mike”- Jared sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-“Él me llamó, me dijo que no podía hacer esto hoy, que necesitaba algo de tiempo. Juro que nos tomo a mí y Steve cerca de una hora convencer a Chris de no ir por él y patearle el culo”- el tono de Tom era neutral, pero sus dientes apretados demostraban lo enojado que estaba.

Así que lo sabían. Paso exactamente lo que Jensen temía. Jason le dijo a Steve y él les dijo a los otros. Ellos llegaron a la conclusión correcta inmediatamente y ahora estaban todos aquí, demostrándole a Jensen su apoyo. Todos excepto Mike.

-“¿Es…?”- comenzó Jared dudoso- “¿Es porque Mike está enojado de que Jensen  nunca le dijo que era bisexual? O… ¿es por mí? ¿Por lo que Jensen siente por mí?”

Tom se encogió de hombros- “No sé qué pasa en su cabeza. No me lo dijo. Y nunca pensé que Mike sería el tipo de persona que juzga a los demás. Es difícil”- Tom levantó la vista, encontrando la mirada de Jared y por primera vez tuvo una idea de cuán grande era el problema en realidad, cuán asustado y confundido debía sentirse Jensen- “Todo este asunto, es enorme, cuando lo piensas no es fácil lidiar con ello. Supongo que se debe a la manera en que fuimos criados. Pero no hubo un segundo en el que pensara no sería capaz de apoyarle y estoy seguro que Chris y Steve se sienten de la misma forma. Pero Mike, no lo sé”

-“Es sólo…”- la voz de Jared disminuyó gradualmente, se paso la mano por sus ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente exhausto- “es solo que he estado peleando tan duro porque Jensen crea en sus amigos, porque crea que nada va a cambiar”

-“Jared, solo dale a Mike algo de tiempo”- aconsejó Tom con cariño- “Recobrará el sentido, y sí no, yo mismo le patearé el culo”

Ambos podían escuchar a Steve. Chris y Jensen subiendo de regreso y con un silencioso acuerdo, decidieron ignorar el tema por el resto del día.

 

 

***+++***

 

 

**“Y así es como duele cuando pretendo no sentir dolor”**

 

 

El día ha sido largo y cansado. No por la mudanza- eso fue rápido, ya que en realidad, Jensen no desempacó nada y con cinco chicos, no requirió nada de tiempo.

Pero todo ese tiempo había estado atrapado entre pensamientos y dudas. Sus amigos habían hecho todo para animarle, para distraerle y funcionó, la mayor parte del tiempo. La mayoría, no todo.

La verdad era que Jensen se sentía como un hipócrita. Siempre estuvo asustado de que sus amigos le dieran la espalda una vez que conocieran la verdad sobre él. No solo sobre su sexualidad, sino de los nuevos sentimientos que tenía. Los incestuosos sentimientos hacia Jared.

Jensen estaba de pie en la cocina, el sol se ocultaba, y se estremeció con ese pensamiento. _Incesto_. Eso es lo que era. No había forma de negarlo. No eran hermanos pero compartían la misma sangre y eso era lo suficientemente malo.

Pero ahora que Mike se alejó de él, se ha dado cuenta de que nunca lo esperó. De ninguno de sus amigos, pero especialmente no de Mike.

Y dolía demasiado.

Jensen no quería demostrarlo. Sentía que debía estar agradecido por cada uno de los amigos que tenía y sobre todo, porque Jared aún seguía aquí, a su lado, aceptándole como sea que fuera. Puso las botellas a lado de las que sus amigos dejaron y regresó al salón donde Jared estaba sentado perezosamente en el sillón. Los chicos se habían marchado hace unos minutos, Tom manejaba y se quejaba de tener que llevar a dos tíos completamente ebrios a su hotel, sanos  y salvos.

Después de que terminaron, simplemente se sentaron juntos, viendo un partido y bebiendo un par de cervezas. Excepto Tom, quien sería el conductor y Jensen, que no se sentía con ánimos para beber. Pero Jared tuvo su buena cantidad de alcohol y estaba tirado sobre el sofá, mirando a Jensen con una sonrisa fácil y afectuosa en el rostro.

Y esa fue una de las pocas veces, en las que Jensen tuvo que pelear por controlarse.

Le había dicho a Jared que estaba bien, la mayoría de las veces, con estar enamorado de su mejor amigo. Eso no le preocupaba, la mayoría de las veces. Y era verdad. Pero no le dijo sobre las pocas veces en las que no estaba bien, esas que dolían diez veces más, como un puñetazo en el estomago y un cuchillo en el corazón.

Esas veces cuando no podía ocultar la nostalgia, el deseo y el amor mostrándose en sus ojos, cuando solo esperaba que Jared no pudiera verlo, no lo entendiera.

Pero en ese momento, Jared lo vio. Su sonrisa se borró y su mirada se tornó pensativa. De repente, Jensen no supo qué hacer. Clavado en ese punto a mitad de la habitación, no sabía si quería marcharse o dar los dos pasos que lo separaban de Jared y sentarse con él en el sillón.

Jared decidió por él, moviéndose solo un poco para ofrecer a su amigo algo de espacio. Jensen miró alrededor. Harley y Sadie estaban acostados en las otras sillas, así que no había otro sitio para sentarse excepto a lado de Jared.

Lo cual sabía era una mala idea, con Jared medio ebrio, con la guardia baja y Jensen… un tonto enamorado y con un calentón.

Jensen suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a lo inevitable. Se sentó cerca de Jared, el calor corporal de su amigo inmediatamente, picando en su propia piel.

Sus piernas presionadas juntas, sus antebrazos tocándose, Jared se reclinó hacia atrás y miró a Jensen, casi estudiándolo.

-“No me mereces”- estableció como si fuera algo obvio y Jensen frunció el ceño, sin saber lo que Jared quería decir.

-“Eres tan… dios, tan hermoso y genial. Eres ese maravilloso tipo de persona cariñosa y apasionada bajo toda esa precaución. Y eres tan malditamente hermoso”- Jared se detuvo, la mirada evaluadora nunca abandonó su rostro y el corazón de Jensen  latía desbocado en su pecho.

-“No mereces querer a alguien como yo. Alguien tan normal y ordinario. Mereces a alguien que te quiera en la misma medida”- Jared susurró las últimas palabras.

Jensen quería protestar. Decirle que era todo, excepto ordinario o normal y que él era quien no era lo suficientemente bueno para Jared. Pero la respuesta se atoró en su garganta y estaba tan abrumado por las palabras de Jared que tenía que concentrarse en pelear con la urgencia de simplemente inclinarse y besarle sin sentido.

En lugar de ello, sujetó la mano de su amigo, presionándola contra su corazón una vez y suspiró- “Gracias”- no sabía que más responder a eso. Sintió que había aprendido ese gesto para Jared. Y lo había comenzado a usar, porque decía demasiado. Decía _‘te amo’_ y _‘gracias’_ y tantas otras cosas y era algo inocente así que Jensen podía decir todas esas cosas de esa manera.

Jared sonrió profundamente y apretó su mano, sin dejarla ir.

-“Sabes, me agrada” dijo Jared y Jensen no entendió de que estaba hablando, pero estaba distraído con la forma en que Jared jugaba con su mano, frotando su palma y jugando con sus dedos.

-“Cuando dices que me amas”- añadió Jared y eso finalmente atrajo la atención de Jensen. Jared hizo una mueca mitad avergonzada, mitad de disculpa- “Sé que eso es una mierda para ti y espero no te enojes porque te diga esto”

Jared se detuvo esperando una respuesta de Jensen, pero él solo asintió.

-“Me agrada que me ames”- confesó con un profundo suspiro- “Me encanta la forma en que me miras, la forma en que me tocas y me dejas tocarte”

Jensen sabia que debía detener a Jared. Que tenía que evitar que dijera esas cosas. Jared estaba cruzando una línea aquí no importa si estaba demasiado bebido para saberlo. Probablemente se avergonzaría de lo que estaba diciendo después o no las había querido decir de la forma en que lo hacía en ese momento, de la forma en que Jensen las estaba entendiendo. Pero no podía conseguir decir algo.

-“Nunca antes me sentí tan amado. Y no debería gustarme tanto, no cuando te lastima demasiado, pero me agrada la manera en que estás a mí alrededor. Siento como si fuéramos más cercanos, como si abrieras la última puerta entre nosotros”

Jared le miró con una sonrisa, su rostro hablaba de felicidad y amor. No el tipo de amor que él quería, tenía que recordarlo. Y tampoco debería desearlo.

Entonces se recordó que aún había una puerta cerrada. Que debía ser la única o Jensen podría acercarse hasta que sus labios se tocaran y esta vez la pelea fue demasiado para él, se acercó y colocó sus labios contra la frente de Jared, en un gesto bastante inocente solo traicionado por los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y el golpe de pura lujuria corriendo a través de sus venas.

-“Iré a la cama, Jay”- susurró contra su piel- “ha sido un largo día”

Lo besó de nuevo y entonces retrocedió, intentando levantarse, pero Jared lo detuvo, tomándolo de los brazos y manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Los ojos de Jared estaban cerrados, aguantando la respiración y Jensen no sabe como merecía esto. Por qué estaba siendo castigado teniendo todo lo que deseaba en frente de él, sin ser capaz de tomarlo.

-“Es demasiado Jay”- atinó a decir en el pequeño espacio entre ellos y eso pareció alcanzar a Jared, quien abrió los ojos y se centro en Jensen, murmurando ‘Lo siento’ y no quería pensar en lo que vio en los ojos de su amigo”

Pero sucumbió una última vez, ahuecando su mejilla con la mano izquierda y colocando un beso sobre su sien derecha, deteniéndose un segundo demasiado largo y agridulce, antes de que finalmente encontrara la fuerza para levantarse del sillón y salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

 

***

 

-“Tío ¿tienes a los perros en el auto?”

Le llegó la voz de Jensen, tan pronto como entró de nuevo en la casa- “¡Si!”- gritó Jared en dirección a las escaleras de donde provino la voz. Un segundo después su amigo bajó, sujetando la bolsa de Jared en una mano y la bolsa con las cosas de los perros en la otra.

-“A Harley aún no le gusta la nueva caja de viaje, pero son más seguras para ellos”- le explicó Jared cuando le alcanzo las dos bolsas y se giro hacia su propia habitación- “¿Tienes la medicina de Harley, en caso de que se ponga enfermo de nuevo?”

Jensen asintió antes de desaparecer dentro de su habitación y Jared llevó las bolsas afuera y las puso dentro del auto.

Iban a pasar la Navidad juntos. O mejor dicho, la familia Ackles iba a pasar las Navidades en la casa de Jared. A sus madres se les ocurrió esa idea, completamente cautivadas con tener a las familias juntas, celebrando como una sola. Y a pesar de que  la razón para esto era la misma que estaba hiriendo a Jensen, Jared no podía estar más feliz por ello. Está era su misma idea de una perfecta Navidad. Todos sus seres queridos a su alrededor, una enorme familia reunida en casa y casi dos semanas de nada mejor para hacer que comer y estar juntos.

Cuando volvió a la casa por segunda vez, Jensen  estaba poniéndose los zapatos y la chaqueta, sus propias dos bolsas (una con su ropa y la otra con los regalos para la familia) cerca de la puerta.

-“¿Estás listo?”- pregunto Jared juguetón, pero en realidad quería saber si Jensen era capaz de hacer frente a sus familias una vez más.

Pero para su sorpresa, Jensen sonrió en serio- “¿Nuestras familias juntas? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Megan y Mackenzie combinadas por dos semanas y nuestras madres alimentándonos hasta la muerte! No puedo esperar”

Jared rió ante la imagen de sus madres alrededor de la cocina, alimentando a sus largamente-extrañados hijos.

-“De acuerdo, entonces la Navidad puede comenzar”- Jared cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras Jensen estaba acomodando las últimas dos bolsas en el asiento de atrás y dando un último vistazo a los perros, sentados en sus cajas en el maletero.

Justo antes de que ambos entraran al auto una camioneta de UPS se detuvo frente a ellos- “Paquete para Jensen Ackles”- anunció el chico de UPS, saltando de la puerta abierta del pasajero sujetando un paquete no demasiado pequeño en sus manos.

Jensen y Jared compartieron una mirada, pero Jensen fue hacia al chico, firmó el ePad y tomo el paquete. El chico de la mensajería se despidió y en un segundo, él y la camioneta se habían ido.

Jared observó a Jensen mirar la caja de cartón y entonces se encogió de hombros- “No hay remitente”

-“Vamos, puedes abrirlo en el auto”- sugirió Jared y unos segundos después estaba conduciendo fuera de la entrada y dirigiéndose al aeropuerto.

-“¿Entonces qué es?”- preguntó a su amigo cuando Jensen tuvo éxito al abrirla

Con la vista en el camino, sólo pudo escuchar el jadeo de su amigo y cuando Jared miró hacia él, vio que el rostro de Jensen estaba rojo como remolacha, mirando al contenido de su paquete.

Miro hacia abajo, y no pudo evitar imitar el mismo sonido. El paquete estaba lleno con… juguetes sexuales y el espacio cubierto con papel de navidad rojo. Jared pudo ver una tarjeta de navidad encima  y… mierda… ¿eso era un tapón anal bajo los condones?

De repente, Jensen estaba riendo fuerte y cuando Jared le miró de nuevo, vio que su amigo estaba sujetando la tarjeta.

-“¿Qué clase de broma es esta?”- preguntó Jared.

-“No es una broma”- respondió Jensen tranquilamente y Jared pudo ver a su amigo cerrar los ojos y exhalar ruidosamente, haciendo un sonido de profundo alivio- “Es simplemente la forma de disculparse de Mike. De decir que estaba siendo un idiota y está aceptando… me”

Jared se quedó sin palabras por un minuto. Entonces también comenzó  a reír- “¿Mike te mando juguetes sexuales?”- preguntó entre risas- “¿Por Navidad?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros pero una sonrisa surcaba su rostro- “Aparentemente. Dice que lo siente y que espera verme en su fiesta de Año Nuevo en L.A. Oh, y me pide que me asegure de que Chris no lo mate mientras duerme”

Eso solo consiguió que Jared riera mas fuerte- “Ese chico es otra cosa”

-“Si, lo es”- Jensen estuvo de acuerdo con un tono cariñoso en su voz. Entonces gimió e hizo el intento de darse la vuelta en su asiento y puso el paquete en el asiento de atrás- “Dios, tengo que poner esto lejos antes de que comience a llorar sobre un consolador y una botella de lubricante”

La sonrisa de Jared se hizo más amplia cuando miró a su amigo. No le había visto tan feliz en semanas.

 

***

 

Un día después, era la primera vez que ambos hombres tenían la casa para ellos solos, por lo que parecían semanas.

Sus padres fueron a la ciudad para la última gran compra de comestibles antes de Navidad. Jeff se había quedado en su propia casa, quería pasar su primera Navidad con su pequeña familia. Josh, Aly y los niños pasarían las Navidades con la familia de ella y las chicas habían llevado a Harley y Sadie a una larga caminata. Así que Jared y Jensen estaban atascados con  la limpieza de una pila de ollas y sartenes sucios, que parecían fueron usadas para un batallón entero y peleando con la penosa tarea de conseguir limpiarlos antes de que sus padres vuelvan a casa.

Jared se sentía como si tuviera diez años de nuevo y tal vez Jensen también porque terminaron salpicándose de agua y tratando de golpearse con las toallas, tan fuerte como podían. Igual a como Jared y Megan lo hacían cuando eran pequeños.

-“¡Tío no! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No más azúcar para ti!”- Jensen negó con la cabeza y  empujo a Jared, su camiseta chorreando de agua.

-“Oh, vamos ¿cuál es el punto de la Navidad si no tienes diversión? ¿Por favor?”- Jared descaradamente uso su mejor imitación de ojos de cachorro para conseguir que Jensen cediera. Su amigo estaba apoyado contra la encimera y los dulces-escondidos estaban en la despensa justo sobre su cabeza.

-“No, Jay. Esos ojos no funcionan conmigo. Y tu madre me pidió que me asegure de que no te comas todos los dulces antes de la cena. Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que tu mamá me dijo, tío”

Jared gruñó- “¿Tú y mi mamá? te diré que son una combinación mas malvada que Meg y Mac”

Jensen sonrió, con su mejor sonrisa malvada y Jared uso ese momento para sorprenderle y le abordó comenzando a hacerle cosquillas hasta que se alejará de la encimera.

Jensen gritaba y se defendía, Jared estaba emocionado como un pequeño niño por hacer que su amigo sonara así y guardando los ruidos para burlarse de él mas tarde. En ese momento, había cosas más importantes. Como alejar a Jensen de los dulces-escondidos.

-“¡Tío voy a acusarte con tu mamá!”- le amenazó Jensen y entonces comenzó a reír aún más por sus palabras.

Pero Jared no se detuvo. Siguió con las cosquillas sin piedad y al mismo tiempo se acercaba más a Jensen hasta que en algún punto sus cuerpos estaban alineados juntos y ellos estaban jadeando y riendo en el rostro del otro.

En ese momento Jensen cerró los ojos y simplemente se detuvo, su cuerpo tensándose bajo las manos de Jared- “Jay es demasiado”- dijo débilmente y Jared inmediatamente retrocedió, pero permaneció cerca de su amigo.

Había un sonrojo en el rostro de Jensen que no provenía de sus juegos y Jared se escuchó hablar antes de poder pensar las palabras.

-“Dios, Jen. Aún no creó que pueda hacerte esto”- dijo con  asombro- “Que pueda hacerte sentir de esta forma”

Ellos todavía estaban muy cerca, sus rodillas tocándose y la mano de Jared descansaba sobre la encimera cerca de Jensen, a solo pocos centímetros de su piel. Jared pudo escuchar la respiración de Jensen dificultarse cuando  abrió los ojos y le encontró ligeramente inclinado hacia él y demasiado cerca.

Jared le miraba fijamente, perdido en sus mejillas sonrojadas, resaltando sus pecas y el color de los ojos de Jensen, mas oscurecidos de lo usual y con las pupilas dilatadas.

La verdad era, que Jared había dejado de pensar en el segundo que Jensen abrió los ojos y le miró porque no había una explicación lógica para lo que Jared hizo a continuación.

Con la mano que permanecía sobre la encimera, alcanzó el brazo izquierdo de Jensen, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaran sobre la piel desnuda. Justo debajo de la manga, donde la piel se estrechaba sobre los músculos por debajo de su muñeca, el suave cosquilleo del vello bajo su dulce caricia cuando las yemas de sus dedos dejaron un rastro de piel de gallina detrás.

-“Esto es… wow, esto es asombroso”- se escuchó decir y no tuvo tiempo de interpretar sus propias palabras cuando otra idea apareció en su mente.

Un rápido vistazo al rostro de su amigo le dijo que Jensen le miraba fijamente, su rostro completamente sonrojado ahora y los labios entreabiertos.

Jared no se permitió pensar en cómo le hacía sentir esa imagen; retiró su mano y la movió hacia las caderas de Jensen, deslizando sus dedos bajo el dobladillo de su camisa.

Jensen jadeó y Jared lo acalló, demasiado absorto en lo que estaba haciendo. Dejo que sus yemas corrieran sobre el estomago de Jensen, sintiendo la piel justo encima de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Estaba asombrado por la manera en que los músculos se tensaban y relajaban bajo su toque y como el cuerpo de Jensen estaba moviéndose bajo sus dedos.

Un fuerte gemido de Jensen, le hizo levantar la mirada, pero sus dedos continuaron con su juego.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo Jay?”- pregunto Jensen, en un solo aliento, con los ojos pesados mirándole, las pupilas dilatadas con lujuria.

Jared le miró y entonces bajo la mirada, directamente a la entrepierna de Jensen y pudo ver el bulto bajo la ropa y estaba sorprendido, asombrado e incluso orgullosos de ser el causante.

Jared, en alguna parte de su mente, sabía que tenía que detenerse.

Pero. Simplemente. No. Podía.

Movió su pierna hacía adelante, solo un poco, de forma que estaba rozando la polla de Jensen bajo sus vaqueros y Jensen gimió dejando que sus ojos se cerraran

-“No, Jay, no. Detente. No. No podemos”- la débil protesta de Jensen permaneció casi completamente sin escucharse y no hizo nada para detener a Jared de lo que estaba haciendo.

-“Déjame hacer esto por ti Jen”- dijo Jared, sin estar seguro de si estaba ofreciendo o rogando- “Déjame hacerte sentir bien sólo esta vez”

Las manos de Jensen se aferraron a la encimera cuando Jared comenzó a añadir más presión a su polla, frotándola lentamente contra su pierna. Su pulgar bajo la camiseta de Jensen estaba dibujando pequeños círculos sobre su piel y Jared estaba hipnotizado por la manera en que el rostro de Jensen dejaba ver el placer que sentía.

La respiración de Jensen se volvió corta y rápida, imitando los movimientos de Jared contra su polla y él se estaba sintiendo un poco sin aliento.

Esto era asombroso. Su mente no podía encontrar una mejor palabra para describir la manera en que le hacía sentir el observar a su amigo perdiendo el control, embistiendo contra su pierna, todo por él, por lo que estaba haciendo.

-“Dios, eres tan hermoso”- susurró Jared y Jensen gimió en respuesta. Jared se movió más cerca adicionando más fricción y consiguiendo más velocidad, Jensen comenzó a hacer pequeños ruidos necesitados y pudo sentir a su propia polla responder, podía sentir que había comenzado a responder mucho antes.

Mierda.

Pero esto era por Jensen, se dijo, y era natural que también reaccionara. Era joven y los sonidos que Jensen hacía, la forma en que su piel se sentía bajo su toque, tan cálida y suave, y siendo Jensen… oh, joder.

-“Abre tus ojos”- ordenó Jared de repente- “Vamos, mírame”

Se inclinó hacia adelante, su ahora endurecida polla frotándose contra las caderas de Jensen y Jen estaba gimiendo en voz alta, su mano acercándose y enredándose en la camisa de Jared tratando de tenerle aún más cerca.

Jared escucho un gemido y no estuvo seguro si esta vez provenía de su propia boca.

-“Abre tus ojos hombre”- dijo Jared de nuevo- “Dios, quiero verte. Quiero verte perdiendo el control por mi”

Jensen siseó, abriendo los ojos completamente oscurecidos, mordiendo su labio inferior y Jared se perdió.

Gimiendo con fuerza está vez, se movió hacia adelante y todo pretexto de que esto era sólo por Jensen y que no lo quería para él mismo, se desvaneció, cuando presionó sus labios con los de Jensen. La boca de Jensen se abrió bajo la suya, dejándolo entrar inmediatamente y sus lenguas se encontraron; húmedas, hambrientas y ohtanperfecto como si hubieran estado ávidos de ello.

El cuerpo de Jensen respondió rápidamente cuando Jared le tomo por las caderas y le subió a la encimera. Envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, empujando a Jared aún más cerca, sus pollas rozándose una contra otra, únicamente separadas por la tela de sus vaqueros.

Ambos hombres gimieron dentro del beso. Jared tenía sus manos en el rostro de Jensen, acunando sus mejillas y ladeando su cabeza en la dirección correcta. Jensen seguía aferrado a la camisa de Jared, jalándolo, acercándolo.

Se balanceaban y embestían el uno contra el otro a un ritmo salvaje, perdidos en demasiada lujuria para reducir la velocidad.

Y nunca dejaron de besarse. Devorándose la boca, mordiendo, lamiendo, dando tanto como el otro.

Era desordenado y una locura, aún así Jared no podía escuchar los puntos en contra, porque los jadeos, gemidos y el húmedo sonido de sus besos eran mucho más dulces.

Jared sintió que se ponía rígido, sintió su propio orgasmo construyéndose tan deprisa que tuvo que romper el beso, tenía que alejarse de la  boca de Jensen para respirar y entonces comenzó a morder y lamer la suave piel del cuello de Jensen, le escuchó jadear y gemir en respuesta. Embistió más rápido, queriendo venirse, necesitando venirse.

Cuando el orgasmo irrumpió a través de él, su cuerpo quedo inmóvil, pero Jensen no dejo de moverse, usando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura se movió contra él y  Jared solo pudo sujetarle, solo podía respirar, gemir y decir ‘Joder, joder’ antes de recobrar sus sentidos lo suficiente para ver a Jensen, para observar a Jensen. Y eso fue suficiente para inclinarse nuevamente y empujar al otro hombre dentro de un descuidado, húmedo y perfecto beso. En ese momento se sentía como en el cielo y no sabía cómo sería capaz de dejar de besarle.

Los movimientos de Jensen se volvieron más rápidos, más desesperados y estaba susurrando el nombre de Jared dentro de su boca cuando se sacudió, temblando y disparando su propia liberación en sus pantalones.

Jared tenía las manos en el rostro de Jensen,  de nuevo. Besándole más suavemente, más dulce, cuando ambos hombres aún estaban montados en los remanentes de su orgasmo.

-“Jared”- susurró Jensen, besándole largo y profundo, tocando la piel del cuello de Jared.

De repente, respiro bruscamente, comenzando a jadear de nuevo pero esta vez no fue debido a la lujuria, alejó a Jared y salto de la encimera, balanceándose un poco antes de estar parado sobre sus propios pies.

Jensen parecía aterrorizado- “¿Qué hemos…?”- comenzó a decir.

Jared le miró, el entendimiento alcanzándole muy lentamente _¿Qué había hecho?_

-“Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios”

Jared estaba seguro que Jensen empezaría a temblar en cualquier momento, el pánico y la locura flotando tan bajo en el aire que podía saborearlo.

-“Jen escucha”- dijo dando un paso hacia adelante, con la mano levantada intentando alcanzar a su amigo.

-“¡¿Qué parte de no, no entendiste?!”- gritó Jensen, su voz sonando alta y débil, enojada y rota, todo al mismo tiempo- “¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Después de todo lo que sabes?”

Jared no pudo responder. Ni siquiera podía asimilar lo que había sucedido, no sabía dónde empezar a pensar.

Jensen le dirigió una última, horrorizada mirada y salió tambaleándose de la cocina, pero Jared no lo siguió

Volvió a la vida  cuando escuchó a los perros y a sus hermanas en el umbral de la terraza del frente. Rápidamente, se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y cambiando sus ahora, pegajosas ropas. Su corazón estaba latiendo furiosamente en su pecho. No tenía idea de dónde estaba Jensen probablemente en la habitación de invitados en ese momento, pero era como si su presencia persistiera en cualquier lugar de su casa, sofocándole. El conocimiento de lo que habían hecho, de lo que él había hecho; pesaba sobre él y no había tenido tiempo de procesarlo del todo antes de que su hermana golpeara a su puerta.

-“¡Jay! ¡Abre!”

-“Vete”- Jared estaba paseando en la habitación ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué no se detuvo?

Estaba bastante seguro que él era cien por ciento hetero cuando se despertó esta mañana. Hace unos minutos, se había corrido con su mejor amigo y Jared no tenía idea de que paso en el medio.

-“¡Jay, hablo en serio! ¡Abre!”- la voz de su hermana tenía el mismo tono que su madre siempre usaba cuando quería hacerle entender.

Jared dio dos pasos, quito el seguro y abrió la puerta- “¡¿Qué!?”

Sin reaccionar a su arrebato de ira, ella amablemente empujó a los perros a un lado y se coló en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella de nuevo.

-“Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió?”

Jared no respondió. La pregunta desencadeno algo en su mente y no sabía si estaba listo para hacerle frente a ello, todavía.

-“Les escuchamos gritar desde afuera ¿Estás bien?”- le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

Jared se congeló- “¿Qué escuchaste?”

-“Sólo gritos”- respondió irritada- “Jay ¿qué demonios paso entre ustedes dos?”

Jared se giró y enterró el rostro entre sus manos- “Meg, solo déjalo ¿de acuerdo? Tuvimos una pelea. No es nada, ¿está bien?”- las palabras vinieron más duras de lo que fue su intención, pero estaba enloqueciendo y no quería que su hermana lo supiera.

-“Jay”

-“¡Meg, por favor!”- Jared estaba gritando ahora pero su hermana no iba a retroceder.

-“Mamá y Papá estarán pronto de regreso y todos notaran que algo va mal. Puedes hablar conmigo ahora y veré que puedo hacer o Mamá va a hacerte hablar”

Jared miró a su hermana y sabía que hablaba en serio. Era algo que los chicos Padalecki siempre habían hecho. Si uno de ellos tenía un problema los demás le cubrían e intentaban resolverlo antes de que sus padres estuviesen involucrados.

-“No puedo Meg”- respondió Jared débilmente. Dejo de pasear y se dejo caer en su vieja silla, que ahora era demasiado pequeña para su figura, pero no pudo importarle menos.

-“No puedo decirte todo Meg, por favor”

Y está vez, fue como si ella hubiese visto algo en sus ojos suplicantes que le hizo asentir y dejarlo estar- “De acuerdo. Pero Jay… lo que haya sucedido, por favor, arréglalo. Hay algo entre ustedes que es… simplemente no dejes que se destruya”

Jared se obligó a asentir y se sintió como lo más difícil que hubiera hecho nunca.

 

***

 

Jared no podía decir si solo había pasado unos minutos o una hora, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Jensen entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y apoyándose contra ella. Parecía exhausto y nervioso, sus ojos vagando por la habitación; algo que hacia normalmente alrededor de los extraños y las cámaras de Televisión, no con Jared.

-“Dime que sucedió ahí afuera Jay”- susurró Jensen- “Porque no tengo ni idea”

Con la mirada fija en el piso, Jared permaneció en silencio. Sentía que si levantaba la mirada, si finalmente veía a Jensen, lo reafirmaría, volviéndolo real de alguna manera, más real de lo que tal vez era capaz de manejar.

Jensen esperó pacientemente una respuesta- “Lo siento, te grité”- dijo después de que habían pasado algunos minutos y Jared no daba ninguna explicación.

Jared levantó la mirada, encontrando los ojos de su amigo. Nada era como había sido antes. El mundo de Jared había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aún podía sentir los labios de Jensen sobre los suyos, aún recordaba el sentimiento exacto de la piel de Jensen contra su lengua. Y se sentía tan bien. Se sentía como en casa, cálido, todo lo que pudo haber imaginado que deseaba.

Al principio no estaba consciente de las lágrimas, sus propias lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, hasta que sintió el nudo en su garganta y la quemazón en su pecho. Porque era demasiado para procesar al mismo tiempo.

-“Mierda, Jay”- comenzó Jensen, dando dos pasos hacía él- “No fue justo gritarte. Dios. Los siento, hombre. Ni siquiera puedo… no se…”- suspiró profundamente, pasándose una mano por el corto cabello, sin palabras.

-“No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para esto, Jay”- admitió con tono serio- “No puedes… jugar estos juegos, hombre. Mi autocontrol termina en alguna parte, Jay. Y no puedo permitir que estas cosas sucedan entre nosotros. No puedo perderte ¿de acuerdo? No soy fuerte…”

-“Te amo, Jensen”

Ambos hombre se miraron; Jensen a Jared y Jared a nada más que al espacio vacío justo detrás de él. No había ninguna duda en las palabras de Jared, el peso de su confesión seguía flotando en el aire.

-“¿Jay?”- Era una pregunta y una inmediata respuesta de total sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-“¿Y sabes cuál es la peor parte?”- preguntó Jared, peleando por contener las lágrimas- “Lo he hecho por un tiempo”

Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron aún más con asombro.

-“Pero mi mente continuaba diciéndome que era algo bueno que no te amará, porque entonces podía seguir tocándote, podía seguir estando cerca de ti”- La voz de Jared se volvió más baja y sonaba destrozado, tratando de hablar con la opresión en su pecho, presionando para que las palabras salieran de su garganta- “Y todo este tiempo, no lo reconocí como lo que era: que te amaba profundamente. Que te amaba tanto que mi mente continuaba diciéndome todas esas mentiras para no perderte”

Los dos hombres se miraban el uno al otro, finalmente las fuertes emociones eran evidentes en sus rostros. Parecía que Jensen estaba peleando por mantenerse de pie.

-“No sé que voy a hacer Jen”

Sabía lo que quería hacer. Quería levantarse de esa silla y empujar a Jensen entre sus brazos, sin pensar sobre quienes eran o donde estaban y simplemente. Tomarlo.

Lo que él quería, lo que Jensen quería.

Pero permaneció en su silla incapaz de dar el paso, sólo mirando a Jensen.

-“¿Qué vamos a hacer?”- preguntó Jared, sin dejar de llorar y no se sintió avergonzado por ello; simplemente era una nota al margen de este desastre, su cuerpo temblaba de agotamiento.

Sin embargo, Jensen no respondió, no se movió en lo absoluto, hasta que una repentina sacudida viajo a través de él. Aspiró una brusca respiración y sacudió la cabeza, triste y ansioso- “No sé qué hacer, Jay. No puedo… no puedo hacer esto”

Cuando Jensen salió de la habitación y le dejo solo, Jared entendió todo. Pudo entender el pánico por el que Jensen había pasado cuando descubrió que amaba a alguien a quien no debería. Pudo imaginar el dolor exacto que estaba desgarrándolo por dentro; sin saber que dolía más: estar cerca de él o alejarse. Pudo sentir lo que significaba amar a alguien a quien nunca podrás tener.

Porque ahora Jared estaba exactamente en la misma posición en la que Jensen estaba parado.

 

 

***+++***

 

 

**“Y así es como desaparezco cuando tiro todo por la borda”**

 

 

 

Jensen solo caminó, ignorando a los perros y a todo lo demás a su alrededor. Mackenzie le dirigió una mirada confundida cuando paso junto a ella y Harley ladró fuerte cuando Jensen bajo corriendo las escaleras y salió por la puerta.

Estaba fuera de la casa y en la calle en cero segundos, caminando como un maniático, con una voz distante en la cabeza esperando que nadie lo hubiese notado.

Afuera, el clima no era exactamente frío, pero el cielo estaba nublado y sin chaqueta, Jensen comenzó  a tener frío. Sabía que tenía que volver a la casa pronto.

A la casa con Jared dentro de ella.

 _Jared_ , quien le amaba.

Intentó convencerse de que eso no cambiaba nada. No podían estar juntos antes, cuando pensaba que sus sentimientos no eran mutuos y tampoco podían estar juntos ahora. Nunca creyó o esperó tener a Jared de otra manera que no sea como un amigo. Nunca lo consideró, nunca se permitió preocuparse por los _‘y si’_ y los _‘tal vez’_ así nada podía serle arrebatado.

Y ahora sentía exactamente como si algo estuviera siendo alejado de él.

Se sentía como si le ofrecieran su mundo entero en una bandeja y al momento que quería alcanzarlo, tomarlo, alguien lo alejaba de nuevo. Sin sacarlo de su vista, pero tan fuera de su alcance que Jensen aún podía olerlo, casi sentir el sabor en su lengua.

Su mamá le enseñó muchas cosas importantes, pero hubo una que siempre se mantuvo en su mente. Nunca niegues quien eres o lo que deseas. Podrás no ser capaz de tenerlo todo, pero negarlo es como esconder una parte de ti mismo, ocultar algo que te define.

Jensen siempre estuvo orgulloso de haber sido capaz de seguir ese consejo. Pero este día supo que había llegado el momento en que no podía hacerlo por más tiempo.

No sería suficiente con admitir sus sentimientos a sí mismo. No sería suficiente solo con admitirlo y no hacer nada, porque sabía no puede tenerlo. Tenía que negar lo mucho que quería a Jared, lo mucho que _no_ le importaba que pudiera ser su primo, que estaba muy cerca de tomar lo que deseaba y dejar de preocuparse por todo, excepto por ellos. Tenía que negarlo aunque eso significara que estaba rasgándose, pieza por pieza, hasta desaparecer completamente.

 

***

 

Para la hora de la cena, Jared se había calmado y se dirigió al piso de abajo, para unirse al resto de la familia. Harley y Sadie fueron los primeros en darse cuenta; encontrándolo a medio camino en las escaleras, saludando a su papá como si no lo hubiesen visto en años.

-“Hola a los dos”- Jared se inclinó ligeramente para acariciar sus estómagos antes de ir a la cocina, su madre y la de Jensen estaban preparando la cena y charlando.

-“Hola cariño ¿estás bien?”- su mamá se le acercó rápidamente, tocando su frente con su cálida mano y Jared suspiró profundamente. Un solo toque de su madre y tenía ganas de llorar y decirle todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Pero no esta vez. Se mordió la lengua, intentando recobrar su autocontrol.

-“Las chicas dijeron que no te sentías bien ¿tu dolor de cabeza se ha ido? ¿Has tenido fiebre, eh?”

-“No lo sé”- respondió Jared vagamente y los más cercano a la verdad que pudo manejar. Agradeciendo en silencio que las chicas mintieran por él.

-“Espero no te enfermes, Jared”- Donna compuso una expresión preocupada- “Primero Jensen en Acción de Gracias y ahora tú en Navidad”- sacudió la cabeza- “Trabajan demasiado, chicos. Tan pronto como están en casa y tienen tiempo de relajarse, sus cuerpos lo sienten y hacen lo necesario para obligarles a acostarse y descansar”

-“Tal vez tienes razón”- respondió Jared débilmente pero su sonrisa era real. La mamá de Jensen era igual a la suya, siempre queriendo lo mejor para sus niños, siempre preocupada por su bienestar.

-“¿Dónde están los otros?”- preguntó con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible.

-“Los niños están en el salón, viendo alguna película de Navidad. Tu papá y Alan están afuera colocando las últimas luces”- explicó la mamá de Jared. Ella se volteó de nuevo y continuó cortando las cebollas a una velocidad que habría hecho sudar a un cocinero profesional.

Jared sonrió al término _‘niños’_ para referirse a los cuatro hombres y mujeres adultos en la otra habitación y sintió que un pequeño peso se iba de su corazón- “¿Necesitan algo de ayuda aquí?”- preguntó a las dos mujeres quienes se veían sorprendentemente bien coreografiadas, caminando alrededor de la otra en la cocina, cortando, mezclando, cocinando. Igual a si lo hicieran juntas todo el tiempo.

-“Nah, cariño. Ve a sentarte en el salón y descansa. Los llamaremos cuando necesitemos ayuda para  poner la mesa”

Jared asintió y dejó a las dos mujeres en la cocina.

 

***

 

Estar sentando con su hermano, hermana, Jensen y su hermana en el salón viendo la televisión fue una pesadilla. La cena después de eso fue un desastre.

Jared estaba a punto de saltar de su propia piel. No podía quedarse quieto, apenas podía mantener el control. Quería gritar, patear y golpear todo a su alrededor, igual que un pequeño niño enojado. Su mundo entero estaba cayéndose a pedazos frente a sus ojos y estaba siendo obligado a sentarse en una mesa y pretender que todo estaba bien.

Simplemente no podía lidiar con esto. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, eso lo sabe. Era como una luz que había sido encendida y  finalmente podía ver lo que había estaba escondiendo en su interior, durante mucho tiempo. Estaba enamorado de Jensen y el hecho de que sea un tío y su amigo, sería suficiente para sacar su mundo de balance, pero habría sido capaz de darse cuenta, de lidiar con ello y hacer que funcione de alguna manera, porque no hay duda de que Jared quería a Jensen. En todas las formas posibles.

Pero entonces dirigió un vistazo a su amigo y vio el dolor escondido en los ojos de Jensen y recordó que no tenían una oportunidad. Al observarle sufrir por esto, día tras día, Jared supo que, aún si a él mismo no le importaba si eran parientes, Jensen nunca permitiría que esto suceda y no sabía si podía perdonarle por lo que había hecho, por lo lejos que había llegado o si iban a poder volver a ser amigos de nuevo.

Jared se sentía tan perdido y su corazón se quebró una vez más, al pensar que Jensen había pasado por esto durante todas estas semanas.

Se excusó pronto de la mesa, diciendo a los demás que tenía dolor de cabeza y permaneció en su habitación por el resto de la noche.

 

***

 

Doce minutos después de las 2:00 a.m., Jared desistió de intentar dormir y decidió que tal vez era seguro bajar a la cocina y conseguir algo para comer. En realidad no estaba hambriento, pero pensó que quizá ayudaría con el insomnio.

Con cuidado, camino por el pasillo hacía las escaleras, solamente encendió la luz cuando llegó a la cocina.

Jared se quedaba en su vieja habitación durante las vacaciones. Megan y Mackenzie dormían juntas de nuevo, en la habitación de Megan. Donna y Alan estaban durmiendo en la habitación de invitados; Jensen estaba en la vieja habitación de Jeff. Así que, a diferencia de cuando se quedaron en casa de los Ackles, nadie dormía en el salón y Jared estaba agradecido por ello. Además de Harley y Sadie quienes le miraron brevemente y volvieron a dormir, nadie notó su viaje nocturno por las escaleras. Los perros se habían quedado con los demás cuando Jared se encerró en su habitación, no quería que se encerraran en una pequeña habitación con su papi triste y silencioso.

Fue hacía el refrigerador y encontró algunas sobras de pollo frío que podía comer. Había estado en la cocina durante diez minutos y terminado la mitad del pollo en su plato cuando escuchó que alguien más bajaba

Un segundo después, Jensen estaba de pie justo enfrente de él, se veía como si no hubiese dormido nada.

-“Desde el primer día que te conocí, estuve asustado de enamorarme de ti”- dijo Jensen en voz baja, como si continuase con  una conversación que nunca terminaron- “Pero nunca pensé que iba a tener miedo de que me correspondieras”

-“Demasiado tarde”- dijo Jared después de un largo silencio.

Jensen tomó una respiración profunda, sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado y negando lentamente con la cabeza, de nuevo- “No sé… ni siquiera sé que pensar, Jay”

-“Sé a qué te refieres”- le aseguró Jared pero él siguió hablando, como si las palabras estuvieran lastimándole, atrapadas dentro de su pecho y tuviera que sacarlas.

-“Esto nunca fue una opción, nunca pensé que podría tener… que me amaras nunca fue una opción y ¿ahora?”

-“Lo sé, Jen”

Jared sintió una repentina tranquilidad flotando a través de sus venas, facilitando el dolor. Era como una reacción al nerviosismo de Jensen; como si cuando uno de ellos iba hacia una dirección, el otro, naturalmente, se convirtiera en su contraparte. Cuando uno se debilitaba, el otro tenía que ser fuerte.

Siempre habían funcionado de esa forma. Así se acoplaron  desde el principio.

-“Se que debería poner una línea aquí, lo sé”

Jared se había levantado de la mesa y caminó hacia Jensen, con pasos lentos.

-“Esto no puede pasar, lo sé, somos parientes”

-“Aún no estamos seguros”- susurró Jared al detenerse en frente de su amigo, notando  el color de sus ojos cuando le miró y no recordaba lo que le había hecho acercarse en primer lugar.

-“Eso no importa, Jay. Podríamos serlo. _Podríamos_ , eso debe ser suficiente”- Jensen respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un breve instante- “Se que debería irme. Pero deseo tanto besarte”

Jared estaba sorprendido de cómo su corazón se agitó de repente y sus rodillas flaquearon- “Si, yo también”- Se escuchó decir y entonces no supo quien de los dos dio el último paso, quien se había inclinado hacia adelante en primer lugar.

Sintió los suaves labios de Jensen contra los suyos y con un suspiro, se inclinó hacia el beso y se permitió tomar lo que deseaba.

El beso era tierno y cuidadoso, cada detalle como un primer beso debería haber sido. Se tomaron su tiempo para aprender el uno del otro; Jensen mordisqueaba el labio inferior de Jared, la lengua de Jared le provocaba, pidiendo permiso.

Las manos de Jared encontraron lentamente su camino al cabello de Jensen; una de ellas jugaba con las suaves hebras y la otra acariciaba suavemente la base de su cuello.

Cuando Jensen finalmente le dejo entrar, Jared soltó un bajo gemido y tomo una profunda respiración a través de la nariz, inhalando la esencia única de Jensen; almizcleño y con un toque de jabón y loción para después de afeitar y realmente era adicto a la mezcla de olores, sabores y sentimientos.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en la húmeda y suave calidez comenzando una dulce caricia. Sin pelear, ni presionar, igual a si quisieran conocer cada centímetro del otro, como si intentaran guardar esto, sabiendo, que no podían tenerlo.

Cuando las luces del salón se encendieron, ambos hombres saltaron, alejándose el uno del otro y jadeando sorprendidos.

-“¿Por qué están levantados tan tarde?”- preguntó Mackenzie soñolienta, frotando sus ojos como una niña pequeña. Pasó junto a ellos con pasos perezosos y fue hacia el refrigerador, obviamente sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de pasar en esa cocina hace un minuto.

-“Chicos, deberían dormir, en serio. Nuestros padres van hacernos ir a buscar el árbol mañana ridículamente temprano. Y después medio estado estará aquí para la cena familiar. Créanme necesitan dormir”

Ambos hombres lograron asentir y volvieron a subir las escaleras.

 

***

 

Jared equilibraba tres platos casi vacíos en ambas manos y los llevó a la cocina; orgulloso de haber conseguido no tropezar con sus propios pies o las docenas de parientes que estaban apretujados dentro de la casa.

-“Gracias dulzura”- su madre agarró los platos y los metió en la lavavajillas, con una mirada cansada y concentrada- “Trae el resto de esto y creo que podré comenzar con el postre. Jen, Jeff y Josh pueden ayudarte. Y dile a las chicas que las necesito aquí”

Jared asintió, con su mejor asentimiento de manejando-una-crisis-y/o-una-cena-familiar y desapareció hacia algún lugar del comedor. Esta habitación y el salón, se veían como un lugar que actualmente tenía una enorme reunión familiar y es que ése era el caso, con los parientes cercanos del clan de los Ackles y los Padalecki aquí. Desde la bisabuela de Jared, el tío de Richard de Jensen con sus cinco hijos, hasta Jeff quien llego de visita con su esposa y su pequeña bebé y Josh. Quien trajo a su esposa e hijos. Todos parecían estar aquí, Sherry y Donna eran las anfitrionas de la reunión almuerzo/cena haciéndolo como el mejor de ellos.

Jared vio entre la gente a Jeff y Jensen cargando mas platos sucios en sus brazos y a Josh, quien estaba intentando regresar las sobras de las papas de vuelta a la cocina, pero uno u otro miembro de la familia sujetaba el recipiente para poner otra cucharada en su plato.

Jared entregó otra serie de platos en la cocina y después subió las escaleras. Primero verificó a Harley y Sadie, a quienes encerró en su habitación, pensando que tanta gente podría ser demasiado para ellos y se aseguró de prometerles un paseo extra largo para la noche. Cuando los encontró enroscados perezosamente sobre su cama, fue a buscar a las _‘hermanas’_ (como las llamaban esos días, porque no podías encontrar a una sin la otra).

Golpeó en la puerta de Megan, escuchando detenerse la plática en voz baja y Mackenzie abrió sonriendo.

-“Gracias a Dios, pensé que eras mamá”- dijo con tono aliviado y rodando los ojos- “No quiero volver ahí abajo. Está demasiado lleno para mi gusto”

Dio un paso hacia adentro de la habitación donde Jared pudo ver a Megan sentada en su cama, con el teléfono en la oreja.

-“Hey JT”- le saludó cuando le miró y entonces le paso el teléfono- “Es Chad”

-“¿Chad?”- Repitió Jared, confundido.

Su hermana asintió como si fuera completamente normal que Chad llamará al teléfono de casa.

-“Mamá quiere que ustedes dos regresen a la cocina”- les dijo antes de tomar el teléfono y escuchó los dos enojados gemidos de las chicas cuando salieron de la habitación, antes de responder.

 -“Hey JT, hombre ¿cómo estás?”- La voz de Chad llego a través de la línea tan alegre como siempre.

-“¿Por qué demonios no llamaste a mi celular?”- preguntó Jared en forma de saludo

-“¿Eso qué tiene de malo, amigo?”

-“Tío, te diré esto sólo una vez”- comenzó Jared con voz baja y peligrosa- “Te quiero como un hermano, pero si no mantienes tus manos lejos de mi hermana o la hermana de Jensen o cualquier otra chica de esta familia, yo mismo te arrancaré las pelotas”

-“Wow, relájate tío”- respondió Chad riendo y sin sonar ni ligeramente ofendido- “Simplemente quería ver como estabas y pensé que podría decir _hola_ a tu familia mientras estaba en eso. No tiene nada de malo”

-“¿Ver cómo estaba?”

Escuchó a Chad exhalar al otro lado de la línea- “Si. Simplemente asegurarme que estas bien por allá, con Ackles alrededor, siendo esta tu primera Navidad sin Sandy y todo eso”

Jared guardó silencio por un momento. No sabía si estaba más sorprendido porque Chad se oía realmente preocupado o por el hecho de que, ni por un segundo, le había venido a la mente que era su primera Navidad sin Sandy. Habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida últimamente, que no tuvo tiempo de pensar sobre eso.

-“¿Tío, sigues ahí?”

-“Si. Bueno, yo… para ser honesto, ni siquiera pensé en Sandy”

-“Hmmm”- respondió Chad lo cual hizo a Jared prestar más atención.

-“¿Qué significa ‘Hmmm’?”

-“Sólo… de acuerdo, preguntaré una vez más, simplemente para estar seguro. Jared ¿estás enamorado de Jensen?”

Jared se quedo en silencio de nuevo. No esperaba esa pregunta, ni siquiera había pensado en que responder si surgía de nuevo y tal vez debería mentir y decir no, pero la palabra que salió de su boca fue un simple…- “Si”

Esta vez fue Chad quien se quedó callado por un largo tiempo- “Mierda, hombre”- dijo finalmente, su voz era baja al otro lado de la línea- “Mierda, lo siento”

-“Si”- Jared cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Podía escuchar los sonidos provenientes del piso de abajo, pero nada podía haberse escuchado tan lejos como eso, en este momento.

Aún no había hablado con Jensen apropiadamente. Se separaron pronto esa noche y desde que se levantaron no habían tenido un momento a solas. Temprano en la mañana, habían pasado casi dos horas buscando el árbol perfecto, grande, tupido, derecho, con la cantidad justa de ramas y el grosor ideal en el tronco. Justo después de eso comenzaron los preparativos para la cena  y ni una hora más tarde, los primeros invitados habían llegado.

Jared ansiaba un momento a solas con Jensen. No sabía qué iba a decir, que haría. Pero el verse y no ser capaz de hablar de lo que había sucedido, no ser capaz de resolver hacía dónde iban con esto, lo volvía loco.

 -“Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada”- le señaló a Chad- "Si los resultados son positivos, no hay nada que pueda hacer"

-"¿Cuándo los tendrán?"- Chad se limitó a preguntar.

-“Para Navidad. Tres o cuatro días. Dijeron que estábamos en lista de espera, dijeron que había mucha gente que deseaba hacerse la prueba en estos días, para saber si son el verdadero padre de alguien o cosas como esa. Sí, aún estamos esperando. Nos mandarán la carta tan pronto como puedan,  dijeron  que tal vez por Navidad”- Jared estaba consciente de que divagaba de nuevo y Chad le dejaba hacerlo, lo cual le dejo claro lo serio que en realidad era todo esto.

-“Si son positivos tío, yo…”- comenzó y Jared pensó que tal vez Chad iba a ofrecerse a estar ahí para él, pero no lo dijo en voz alta- "Aunque todavía pueden ser negativos, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, ¿qué tan probable sería eso, que estén emparentados? ¿Ustedes, de todas las personas? quiero decir ¡vamos!"

-"Sí, pero ¿Y si lo somos? No sé qué vamos a hacer. No sé qué va a pasar con nosotros. Ya era bastante difícil antes de que yo.... ya era bastante difícil entonces"- la voz de Jared se fue apagando, no necesitaba decir nada más

-“Supongo que tendrás que esperar hasta entonces. No te preocupes por cosas que no han ocurrido todavía, hermano"

Jared rió- "Eso es lo que le digo a Jensen”

-“¡Y es verdad! Está bien tío, tengo que irme. Dile hola a tu mamá”

-"Lo haré”

Jared terminó la llamada y no sin antes respirar profundamente, se dirigió de vuelta  al piso de abajo.

El ruido de las risas y pláticas lo rodearon cuando regresó, pero ahora parecía que todo el mundo tenía su postre e incluso vio a su mamá fuera de la cocina, sentada junto a Donna y hablando con la abuela Ackles.

 Jensen no estaba a la vista, lo encontró solo en la cocina, cuando fue a buscar su propia porción de postre.

-“¿Escondiéndote?”- preguntó con una sonrisa y esa era la primera palabra que se habían dicho en privado desde la noche anterior.

-"Tío, cada vez que te vuelva a decir que no me gustan las convenciones por las masas de gente. Recuérdame lo que está fuera de esta puerta ¿de acuerdo?"

Jensen estaba haciendo una mueca y escarbando en su pudín de chocolate, pero obviamente no estaba muy hambriento.

-“Mira, yo…”- comenzó Jared, aún no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir- “Sé que… sé que si los análisis de sangre salen positivos, nunca tendremos una oportunidad con esto"- Jared hizo un movimiento vago entre él y Jensen- “Pero quiero que sepas, que tomaré todo lo que quieras darme. Todo.  Desde una amistad hasta… hasta besos secretos en la cocina”- se sonrojó pero no dejo de hablar- “Solo quería decirte que no soy yo, eres tú, es tu elección y… Dios”

Jared cerró los ojos brevemente- “Dios, no quería que sonará así. Maldición, solo… quiero decir, respeto tus creencia, sabes que lo hago y sólo… supongo que, sólo quería que lo supieras”

Jensen le miró fijamente. Le había observado durante todo su discurso, su mirada honesta, triste y cruda- “No estás haciendo esto más fácil, Jay”- susurró, apenas lo suficientemente audible para que Jared escuchara.

En ese momento, la prima de Jared, Jamie, decidió entrar y les sonrió- “Hey chicos. Jared tu mamá dijo que tenía más crema por aquí, en alguna parte”

Jared necesitó un momento para que su cerebro cambiara su atención de Jensen a Jamie, entonces asintió y le dio otro recipiente del refrigerador. Donna había hecho como diez recipientes de crema casera y habían  llenado la mitad del refrigerador con ellos.

-“Gracias chicos”- les agradeció alegremente y los dejo.

-“Tu prima es una chica dulce”- comentó Jensen casualmente y Jared se paralizó

Mientras había estado observándola, Jensen se colocó detrás de él, parándose demasiado cerca, sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Podía sentir a Jensen detrás con todas las terminaciones nerviosas en su cuerpo y sus sentidos estaban vibrando.

-“Si”- respondió con voz temblorosa- “Tiene 19, quiere ser abogada”- añadió Jared, sin saber por qué, pero sentía que hablar le distraía de la seductora  presencia detrás de él. ¿Desde cuando Jensen tenía tanto poder sobre su cuerpo?

-“¿Quieres follarla?”

El momento se fue en un instante y Jared se giró, sorprendido, disgustado y sintiendo un incomodo y desagradable escalofrío recorriendo su columna.

-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" -preguntó con voz enojada y confundida.

 Jensen le miró con expresión seria y calmada- “Solo estoy tratando de hacer una observación aquí”- su respuesta fue triste y definitiva.

-"Porque eso es todo lo que verán”- indicó hacia la puerta cerrada, refiriéndose a todas las personas al otro lado- “¡Piensa en ellos, Jay! Sobre lo que podrían pensar. Tal vez seríamos capaces de mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, pero no para siempre. Ellos, eventualmente, lo sabrán. Imagina lo que pensarían. Acerca de nosotros. No lo entenderán. Y aunque lo intenten por nosotros, no puedes esperar que estén bien con esto. ¡Son nuestras familias las que están allá afuera, Jay! ¿Quieres que tu madre pase por esto? ¿Pensando en que hizo mal? ¿Tratando de no estar disgustada con su propio hijo? ¿Intentando lidiar con un hijo que de repente se volvió gay y se está follando a su propio primo? Los destrozaría, Jay ¿eso quieres?”

-“Basta”- susurró Jared, horrorizado, pero Jensen no se detuvo.

-“Y piensa en nuestras hermanas. Cómo las verán, hablaran de ellas. Ya es bastante malo que seamos chicos ¿pero primos? Ellas sufrirán por esto. Intentarán apoyarnos pero ¿con la presión de todo el mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que nos odien por lo que les hemos hecho? Ellas nos aman, Jay. Nos aman y lo intentarán por nosotros ¿pero realmente quieres que lo intenten? Y luego piensa en tu pequeña sobrina en como las personas hablaran sobre ella, sobre sus tíos, viviendo en pecado, como…”

-“¡Basta!”- siseó Jared, esforzándose por no gritar. Estaba temblando y sentía las nauseas subiendo poco a poco por su estomago.

Sin embargo, Jensen era un reflejo de todas sus emociones. Temblando de la misma forma y con la misma mirada de miedo y horror que Pared, estaba seguro, tenía también en su rostro. Pero ahora, definitivamente, finalmente lo entendía. Esto era de lo que Jensen había estado tan terriblemente atemorizado.

-“Solo estaba intentando…”-la voz de Jensen perdió toda su seguridad y fuerza, ahora sonaba débil- “No es lo que yo creo Jay. Es lo que lo que todos los demás creen. Te amo, y nadie será capaz de quitarme eso. Pero. No. Podemos”

Jared asintió con fuerza. Sentía que cada músculo de su rostro estaba temblando, la mandíbula apretada tan fuerte que dolía. Pero esta vez, no iba a llorar de nuevo, esta vez tenía que luchar contra ello.

Porque temía que si empezaba a llorar, esta vez no sería capaz de parar.

 

 

***+++***

 

 

 

**“Inspira tu vida dentro de mí, puedo sentirte, estoy cayendo, cayendo rápidamente”**

 

 

Fue peor cada día.

Jensen intentaba convencerse de que era algo bueno que Jared finalmente entendiera su punto de vista.

Lo que no había esperado eran las huellas que eso dejo en Jared. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Los demás miembros de la familia, habían notado su falta de vitalidad por la casa y de sus risas tan altas que la calle entera era capaz de escucharle.

Sherry estaba constantemente tocando su frente y preguntándole si estaba bien, Jared siempre respondía que sólo estaba cansado e incluso tal vez agotado.

Jensen no sabía qué hacer. De todo lo que intentó, el que Jared esté destrozado no había sido una de ellas.

 

***

 

Era 24 de Diciembre, el padre de Jensen  y Gerald finalmente pusieron el árbol; un enorme e impresionante árbol derecho en mitad del salón. Sherry acomodó todas las cajas llenas con adornos navideños sobre la mesa y dejó a las chicas, Jared y Jensen con la tarea de decorar el árbol apropiadamente.

Las mamás estaban en la cocina preparando otra comida familiar y Jensen se preguntaba como su madre y Sherry podían verse tan felices y contentas si no tenían nada más para hacer, que pasar dos semanas únicamente en la cocina. Sus padres habían salido de la casa, de nuevo, para visitar a otros parientes.

Eso dejo a Megan y Mackenzie enfrentando a Jensen, Jared y el árbol, podía sentir la tensión cayendo sobre ellos poco a poco. Jared estaba sonriendo y esperaba que el espíritu navideño fuera suficiente para animarlo un poco.

-“De acuerdo ¡hagamos esto gente!”- Mackenzie aplaudió y escogió el primer adorno en forma de angelito de una de las cajas.

Trabajaron mayormente en un cómodo silencio, únicamente interrumpido por una plática sencilla y risas en voz baja. En casa, Jensen no ayudaba muy a menudo a decorar el árbol, pero en esta casa y junto a Jared se sentía extrañamente correcto. Y sintió que no ser capaz de estar con él significaba perder mucho más que solo sexo.

Cuando se trataba de él y sus sentimientos, siempre se imaginó que serían los mejores amigos por siempre, con cada cursi y desagradable cliché. Como se llamarían regularmente y visitarían después de que Supernatural haya terminado; como se verían durante las fiestas, compartiendo viejas y nuevas historias. Después de los últimos días, ni siquiera estaba seguro si serían capaces de lograrlo el próximo año.

-“¡¿Mamá?!”- gritó Mackenzie de repente, haciendo brincar a los otros tres- “¿No empacaste los ángeles de ganchillo de la abuela?”

-“Siguen en el auto, cariño”- respondió su mamá asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-“Vamos por ellos”- propuso Megan y las chicas salieron del salón dejando a los chicos solos de nuevo.

La atmosfera cambió en un instante. La tensión gruesa y pesada agitándose en el aire y la habitación de repente estaba demasiado silenciosa. Jensen podía escuchar la respiración de Jared.

Jared estaba parado de espaldas a él, de frente al árbol, con uno de los copos de nieve de plástico aún en la mano y Jensen pudo ver que el cuerpo de su amigo estaba tenso. Él se estaba sintiendo de esa forma también.

Fue como observarse caminar hacia Jared, sin siquiera haber tomado la decisión consciente y de repente estaba justo detrás de él, sin tocarlo, pero demasiado cerca. La familiar esencia de Jared le quemaba a través de las fosas nasales y apretó los puños para mantener los últimos restos de control que aún tenía.

Ambos hombres respiraban con dificultad, permaneciendo perfectamente inmóviles. Jensen no podía ver el rostro de Jared, pero imaginaba sus ojos cerrados y su labio inferior entre sus dientes. No podía decir de dónde salió esa imagen, pero le estaba haciendo empalmarse y eso, ahí en el salón, era simple y sencillamente malo.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire, reuniendo fuerza y se balanceó hacia Jared una última vez antes de finalmente retroceder y darse la vuelta.

Tratando de obtener algo de aire desesperadamente, caminó hacia el estudio  y solo había llegado hasta el escritorio cuando fue girado y estampado en la siguiente pared vacía, un cálido cuerpo chocando contra el suyo.

Jared estaba empalmado. Su erección se presionaba contra la de Jensen dentro de sus vaqueros y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir en voz alta, pero de todas formas, un pequeño gemido se escapo de su boca.

Jared estaba sujetándolo en su lugar, sosteniendo ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Jensen y presionándolos contra la pared, sus cuerpos alineados. Su rostro se cernía a solo unos centímetros encima del de Jensen, sus labios a un aliento de distancia.

Jensen deseaba, rogaba y rezaba en su cabeza, por que hiciera el último movimiento y le besara.

Pero él permaneció ahí, con los ojos cerrados, demasiado cerca para mirarse a los ojos.

-“Haz eso de nuevo”- dijo Jared en voz baja y ronca. Jensen tuvo que morderse de nuevo- “y voy a arrastrarte al piso de arriba y a follarte sin importar que”

La mente de Jensen dejó de funcionar y estaba a segundos de gritar “¡Si!” cuando Jared le dejo ir y salió de la habitación.

Jensen le observó, respirando con dificultad y sin palabras. Un pensamiento colándose en su mente. Habían empezado un juego. Y ninguno recordaba que la única manera de ganar era no jugando.

 

***

 

-“Está aquí”

Jared escuchó la emoción en la voz de su madre cuando regresó al salón, sujetando algo en su mano y entregándoselo a Donna, quien parpadeó con una expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro.

El árbol estaba adornado, todo lo demás terminado, la familia simplemente tendría otra cena perfecta y todos se sentarían perezosamente en el sillón, una silla o cualquier otra superficie disponible.

-"La carta de la clínica donde se hicieron la prueba”- explicó la madre de Jared a los demás, señalando al normal sobre blanco en las manos de Donna y sonando un poco sin aliento.

Jared se puso tenso de inmediato, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. Compartió una rápida  mirada con Jensen, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, pero se veía exactamente igual a como Jared se sentía en ese momento.

El padre de Jared se levantó y dio algunos pasos hacia la madre de Jensen, mirando hacia la pequeña carta en su mano.

-"¿Quieres abrirlo ahora?"- le preguntó.

-"No, yo..."- Ella le sonrió al grupo de personas- "Quiero abrirlo mañana. Con todos los regalos, si no les importa”

La habitación quedó en silencio, pero nadie protestó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, la esperanza y emoción expresándose en su rostro con tanta claridad que a Jared le dolía verla y cuando miró a Jensen de nuevo, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano apretada en un puño.

Esto no era justo. Era demasiado injusto que la felicidad de sus padres dependiera de la angustia de sus hijos. Ellos no lo sabían, pero eso no la hacía menos cierto.

-“Lo pondré bajo el árbol”- dijo Donna e hizo lo que había dicho, el pequeño sobre cambia-vidas ahora yacía inocentemente bajo el árbol.

 

***

 

Más tarde, en la noche de la Víspera de Navidad, cuando las familias se preparaban para salir de casa por la Misa de Medianoche, Jared supo que no había manera de que fuera con ellos. No podía imaginarse sentado en la Iglesia escuchando todos los espíritu santo, agradecimientos y oraciones con Jensen sentado justo al lado de él. No cuando en todo lo que podía pensar era besar, lamer y follar al hombre a su lado y eso estaba haciendo que su estomago se retorciera, debido al enorme pecado que sus pensamientos serían a los ojos de la Iglesia o porque no podía tenerlo, no estaba seguro de cual.

-“No voy a ir con ustedes, Mamá”- le dijo con voz débil.

-“¿Estás bien, cariño?”- ella preguntó, con la preocupación inmediatamente adhiriéndose a su voz.

-“¿Qué sucede, Jared?”- preguntó su padre y Jensen le miró detrás de ellos.

-“Sólo no me siento muy bien. Creo que, tal vez tienes razón y voy a enfermarme. No lo sé. Sólo quiero ir a la cama y dormir”- Sabía que no tenía que actuar para esto. Sonaba hecho polvo y se había visto horrible durante días, no tenía necesidad de fingir nada.

-“Me quedare contigo, cariño”- dijo su mamá y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos otra vez.

-“No, ve. Estaré bien”- se apresuro Jared a decir. No quería que su mama se perdiera la misa por él. No quería que ella se quedara ahí.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada escéptica- “¿Seguro cielo?”

Jared asintió esperando que eso fuera suficiente para convencer a su madre.

-“Yo me quedaré con él”

Jared alzó la cabeza, sus ojos uniéndose a los de Jensen de inmediato.

-“No tienes que hacerlo. Puedes ir, estaré bien”- le dijo

 Jensen simplemente negó, quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta- “Me quedaré contigo”

Jared quiso decir algo mas, quiso protestar, porque seguro como el infierno que no era una buena idea para ellos quedarse solos en la casa durante horas. Pero su madre ya le estaba besando para despedirse y los demás miembros de la familia saliendo por la puerta hasta que eventualmente, solo quedaron Jensen y él.

Se miraron en silencio.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Jensen como si quisiera asegurarse de que en realidad había estado mintiéndole a su madre y no diciendo la verdad sobre estar enfermo.

Jared sólo asintió, sin confiar en su voz a la primera- “Me voy a la cama”- le dijo, sin saber qué más podía o debía hacer con él alrededor. Subió las escaleras, siendo recibido con entusiasmo por Harley y Sadie y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Iba a ser una larga noche.

 

***

 

Una hora después y como si sus pies hubiesen caminado sin su permiso, Jared se encontró en el salón, arrodillado frente al árbol.

El sobre estaba ahí, sólo tenía que alcanzarlo, abrirlo y entonces sabría la verdad. Solo un movimiento y todo habría terminado. Tendría una respuesta y cualquiera que fuera, podría finalmente hacer frente a los hechos, en lugar de intentar lidiar con los ‘ _y si’_ y los ‘ _tal vez’_.

-“No lo abras”

Jared brincó ante las tranquilas palabras de súplica y se volteó para encontrar a Jensen al otro lado de la habitación, observándole. No hubo necesidad de intercambiar más palabras. Podía ver tolo que Jensen quería decir justo ahí en su rostro.

Una noche más de no saber, una noche más de tener una oportunidad.

Podía ver el deseo en su rostro, un deseo que iba más allá de solo tocar, de solo sexo. Y Jared supo en ese momento, que estaba tomando toda la fuerza de Jensen resistirse a la necesidad de simplemente darse por vencido y tomarlo. Era verdad lo que Jared le dijo una noche. Nunca se había sentido tan amado en su vida. Y solo por ello, de repente pareció que todo esto valía la pena.

Jared asintió lentamente, poniéndose de pie y moviéndose hacia el otro hombre. Con cada paso una profunda tranquilidad se asentaba sobre él, como si las piezas finales del rompecabezas encontraran su lugar correcto.

Era la misma tranquilidad que siente la gente que sabe está muriendo, sabe que no hay nada que puedan hacer para pelear contra lo inevitable. Estaba consciente de la imagen fuerte y macabra con la que comparaba esto, pero seguía siendo la verdad.

Jared siempre amaría a Jensen y Jensen siempre le amaría y no había razón para pelear contra esos sentimientos. Habían peleado para actuar sobre ellos, pero los sentimientos seguían ahí, fuertes e inamovibles y simplemente aprenderían a vivir con ellos.

En un solo y seguro movimiento, Jared acorto la distancia hacía su amigo, ahuecó sus mejillas con ambas manos y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

No duro demasiado, Jared retrocedió después de unos segundos y Jensen se balanceó un poco hacía él, inconscientemente buscando más.

-“No me importa lo que diga en ese sobre”- susurró- “Tienes razón. Tienes razón y no tomaré la oportunidad de hacerles daño a nuestras familias. Pero simplemente, no me importa lo que haya en ese sobre”

-“Espero que puedas perdonarme por eso”- añadió, rozando sus labios contra los de Jensen una vez más y entonces retrocedió mirando al rostro de su amigo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y era una punzada en el corazón la manera en que ahora podía, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, ver todo lo que Jensen era, su completa… belleza… no simplemente algún tío al azar que resultó ser su amigo.

Dándole una mirada más, Jared se giró y subió los escalones a su habitación. Era tiempo de poner algo de distancia entre ellos, tiempo de recolectar fuerzas para hacer frente a las cosas que traería el próximo día.

Casi había llegado a su habitación, cuando miró a través de la puerta de la habitación de invitados de Jensen, viendo a sus perros acostados en su cama. No pudo evitar reír en voz alta y se sintió bien, casi liberador. Dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación y los perros le miraron, juraría que pudo encontrar culpabilidad en sus ojos.

-“Bájense de la cama”- les dijo en voz baja pero estaba seguro que Harley y Sadie podían escuchar la diversión detrás de sus palabras- “Si Jensen los encuentra aquí, se enojará”

Los perros no parecieron muy impresionados y Jared se acercó, a punto de empujarlos con el mayor cuidado que pudiera, cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo.

-“Harley, Sadie, afuera”- la voz de Jensen no era ruda pero si determinada y ambos perros no dudaron en levantarse, bajar de la cama y salir trotando de la habitación.

-“¿Jen?”- Jared se puso de frente a su amigo pero no tenía ni idea de lo que vio.

Jensen había cerrado la puerta después de que salieron los perros y entonces sin apartar la mirada de Jared, alcanzó a ciegas la cerradura y colocó el seguro.

Jared inhaló profundamente y su corazón se aceleró, latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho que estaba seguro Jensen podía escucharle también. Pero su mente no podía entender lo que su cuerpo obviamente ya sabía.

-“¿Jen?”- preguntó de nuevo mientras le observaba caminar hacia su mochila, revolviendo dentro de ella hasta que encontró algo y entonces se dio la vuelta y lo siguiente que Jared pudo procesar fueron los labios de Jensen sobre los suyos y esto…

… era algo completamente diferente.

No era nada parecido al dulce beso que compartieron antes, ni siquiera como el apasionado beso en la cocina el otro día. Esto era Jensen besándole y santamadrededios, eso era algo completamente diferente.

Jensen lamió el camino dentro de la boca de Jared, con cuidado pero inflexible, con un murmullo en el fondo de su garganta y Jared se dejó perder en la sensación.

No se estaban tocando del todo a excepción de sus lenguas acariciándose y por sus dientes mordiendo los labios del otro y entonces Jensen se retiró y miró a Jared, con los ojos visiblemente dilatados y Jared no pudo hacer más que gemir ante la vista.

-“Dios, no sabía que podías hacer esto”- dijo Jared, dando rápidas y cortas inspiraciones.

Jensen retrocedió unos pasos, se veía mareado y confundido, sus manos apretadas en un puño, pero no como si estuviera enojado, era más parecido a si estuviera sujetando algo en ella.

-“Detente”-  dijo Jared y entonces, cuando parecía que Jensen iba a irse de la habitación, gritó- “¡Maldita sea, Jen, detente!”

Jensen se detuvo y miró a Jared con ojos oscurecidos y él solo quería que regresara y le besara igual que antes.

-“¿Qué tienes en la mano?”- preguntó en vez de hacer cualquier cosa.

Jensen dudo un momento, en silencio, antes de abrir las manos y enseñárselas a Jared.

-“¡Mierda!”- las rodillas de Jared se debilitaron ante lo que vio y sus implicaciones, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentarse al borde de la cama y mirar a Jensen, con la boca repentinamente seca.

Los regalos de Mike. Una botella de lubricante y un condón. Jensen quería que ellos... _Mierda_.

-“¿Y ahora has cambiado de opinión?”- la voz de Jared había caído una octava y la sentía picando en su garganta.

-“No”- gruñó Jensen, su propia voz hecha polvo y oscurecida. La nota sucia en la palabra haciendo locuras en el interior de Jared.

-“Simplemente me di cuenta que si hacemos esto no habrá marcha atrás. Esto es cruzar una línea, una enorme, enorme línea y no podremos deshacerlo. Y podríamos tenerlo solo esta vez. Y no estoy seguro de si puedo añadirlo a todas las cosas que quieres de mí y no soy capaz de darte”

Esto era una locura. Estaban hablando sobre tener sexo en la habitación de invitados, en la casa de sus padres, mientras sus familias estaban en la Misa de Medianoche en la Víspera de Navidad. Era cualquier tipo de locura pero Jared sólo tenía una respuesta.

-“No tomes decisiones por mí, Jen”- dijo con suavidad y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces se recostó sobre la cama y le sonrió a su amigo- “Ven aquí´”- susurró

Pudo ver en un parpadeo los ojos de Jensen calentándose y su pecho agitarse, pero algo pareció cambiar, al igual que la decisión final se hubiese tomado y Jensen fue hacia Jared  dando pasos largos. Los suministros fueron arrojados a la cama, una mano curvada en la camisa de Jared, la otra en su cabello y los labios de Jensen sobre los suyos, todo al mismo tiempo y todo donde pertenecía.

Jared gimió en la boca de su amigo y le animó a acercarse. Dejándose caer sobre la cama, Jensen no tuvo más opción que colocar sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de Jared, y gatear sobre él.

Se enrollaron como adolescentes cachondos, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo el uno al otro, sus manos vagando sobre sus cuerpos; o tal vez Jared sólo lo sentía así porque todo era nuevo para él. Ese peso cálido y fuerte sobre él; las seguras y fuertes manos manejándolo y moviéndolo en las direcciones correctas; no sabía cómo había podido vivir sin saber que deseaba esto.

Fue cuando las manos de Jensen se perdieron debajo de su camisa, que Jared se dio cuenta que en realidad iban hacer esto.

Jensen debió notar la ligera vacilación en sus movimientos porque se detuvo, mirandole- “¿Quieres parar? Solo dilo, Jay”- dijo con voz ronca y Jared se estremeció solo con el sonido.

-“No”- susurró en respuesta- “No te detengas. Es sólo… en realidad, no tengo idea de qué hacer aquí, hombre”- admitió sin avergonzarse, porque seguían siendo ellos y no hay manera de que pudiera sentirse avergonzado con Jensen.

-“Lo que tú quieras”- le respondió Jensen rompiendo el contacto visual cuando se deslizó un poco hacia abajo- “Déjame encargarme del resto”

Jared dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir las manos de Jensen tirando de su camisa y su propia mano estaba acariciando suavemente el cabello de Jensen- “Suena como un pla… ¡OhDIOSmio!”

Jared casi pego un bote fuera de la cama cuando sintió los labios de Jensen sobre su estomago, dejando un camino de besos a lo largo de la cintura de sus pantalones y alrededor de su  ombligo y de vez en cuando mordiendo suavemente hacia abajo y la polla de Jared paso de dura a dura como una roca en un instante.

-“¿Te gusta eso?”- preguntó Jensen inocentemente, aún mordisqueando la delgada y sensible piel justo encima de su entrepierna.

-“No tienes idea”

-“Oh, creo que la tengo”

Jared intentó levantar la cabeza para poder ver a Jensen y encontró una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de su amigo antes de que Jensen bajara y  moviera su boca a lo largo del contorno de su polla a través de sus pantalones. Jared gruñó audiblemente pero con una mano sobre su cadera esta vez, Jensen detuvo que los botara de la cama.

-“¡Jesús!”- gimió Jared cuando consiguió regresar algo de aire en sus pulmones y Jensen estaba moviéndose por su cuerpo otra vez, consiguiendo de alguna forma quitarle la camisa a Jared y la suya en el camino.

Le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia, mezclada con capas de lujuria, necesidad y amor antes de empezar a atacar el cuello de Jared con besos con la boca abierta de nuevo, pero no había duda en su mirada, ni dolor escondido esta vez y la forma en que lentamente movía las caderas sobre él, su polla tan dura como la propia, hizo que Jared  girara invirtiendo las posiciones.

Su respiración se dificultó en su garganta cuando bajo la mirada, mirando a Jensen acostado debajo de él, sin camisa con centímetros y centímetros de perfecta piel dorada y una sonrisa sincera, real y profunda en el rostro, igual a si estuviera verdadera e inequívocamente feliz; y eso estaba rompiendo el corazón de Jared.

-“Dios, eres tan jodidamente hermoso”- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-“Eso es dulce Jay”- rió Jensen, pero sus ojos hablaban de pura lujuria y amor, y esa era la mejor combinación por siempre- “Y me encantaría decirte que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Pero no tenemos tiempo y te necesito de la otra forma”

-“De acuerdo”- Jared tomó una vacilante respiración, nervioso esta vez pero se dejó manejar para volver a la posición anterior, él acostado sobre su espalda y Jensen descansando entre sus muslos.

-“¿Yo soy… tú vas a… ya sabes… a mi?”- Jared no podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso para decir las palabras en voz alta, pero Jensen le había reducido a un balbuceante y tembloroso desastre en cuestión de minutos y tal vez, no debería ser tan duro consigo mismo.

-“No Jay”- Jensen susurró la respuesta sobre su ombligo, esta vez jalando sus pantalones y Jared tuvo que reprimir un sonido que era peligrosamente cercano a un sollozo femenino, cuando  su aliento  fantasmeó sobre su polla ahora libre.

-“Tú vas a follarme”

-“Dios, Jen vas a matarme”- esa fue la última oración coherente que Jared  dijo por un largo tiempo.

Jensen no tuvo compasión de él. Dejando un camino de besos a lo largo de los muslos de Jared, lamiendo alrededor de su polla hasta sus pelotas. Después de varios minutos de ignorar completamente la polla de Jared, él estaba listo para suplicar por ello.

-“Shh, Jay, llegaré ahí”- rió Jensen por lo bajo y Jared no podía recordar si había dicho algo o solo una cadena de sonidos necesitados habían salido de su boca. De cualquier manera, no le importaba, porque entonces los labios de Jensen estaban sobre su polla, alrededor de ella y toda la sangre debió dejar su cerebro porque su mente dejo de funcionar por completo.

La siguiente vez que Jared miró a través de la nube de casi insoportable necesidad y placer, se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y Jensen también, una mano dibujando pequeños círculos sobre la parte interna de los muslos de Jared. Y la otra estaba fuera de su vista, hundida detrás de su espalda y repentinamente entendió lo que Jensen estaba haciendo, estaba usando sus dedos para prepararse. Para Jared.

Con una o dos células cerebrales menos, se sintió un poco desilusionado de haberse perdido a Jensen desvistiéndose, aunque  otra vez, con Jensen haciéndole una mamada, se habría perdido incluso que Eric hubiese entrado y comenzado a pintar las paredes de color rosa.

Pero luego, Jensen se detuvo y Jared no pudo evitar que un sollozo saliera de su garganta.

Recobrando un poco el sentido, observó con asombro a su amigo trepar encima de él, su polla dura contra su vientre, chorreando liquido preseminal y Jared quería empujar a Jensen más cerca, tan cerca que pudiera probar la cabeza de su polla, enredar su propia lengua a su alrededor, de repente se quedo hipnotizado por la mano que estaba colocando un condón sobre su polla y Jared regreso de golpe al momento.

-“No quiero lastimarte”- le dijo a Jensen, jadeando, la excitación enriqueciendo su voz.

-“No lo harás”- le aseguró Jensen- “Sólo no te muevas hasta que te diga”

Jared sólo pudo asentir, sus ojos nunca se apartaron del rostro de Jensen cuando su amigo comenzó a  colocarse sobre él y descender lentamente.

-“Oh Dios, ohjoderjoder”- las manos de Jared estaban enroscadas en las sabanas debajo de él y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse quieto y no empujar dentro de la estrecha calidez que lentamente estaba rodeándolo, entonces Jensen gruñó y Jared no solo pudo escuchar el sonido sino que lo sintió vibrando alrededor de su polla y otra cadena de maldiciones brotó de sus labios.

-“Jesucristo”- gimió Jensen encima de él y esa vista era lo más caliente que Jared hubiese visto- “Eres jodidamente grande, tío”

Jensen estaba completamente sentado sobre él, la polla de Jared enterrada profundamente en su cuerpo y Jared nunca olvidaría ese sentimiento, ni siquiera se atrevía a compararlo con alguna persona con la que hubiese tenido sexo. Este era Jensen. Era su Jensen dándole esto.

-“Dios”- gimió Jared, extendiendo las manos de forma inconsciente, pero Jensen las agarró con las suyas sujetándolas fuerte.

-“De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puedes moverte”- comenzó después de un rato, segundos o minutos más tarde, Jared no podía decirlo, pero era como si su cuerpo estuviese esperando por esa señal y estaba empujando, lentamente, cuidadosamente antes de haber registrado lo que Jensen había dicho.

Ambos hombres gimieron al mismo tiempo, perdidos en el ritmo de la carne contra la carne. Jared se levantó, cambiando a una posición sentada y tan pronto como estuvo a su alcance, su lengua estaba prodigando atenciones a la piel de Jensen, besándole con la boca abierta, empezando con sus pezones, sobre su clavícula y su cuello.

Tenía a Jensen de lleno sobre su regazo, Jared embistiendo y él cabalgándole. Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo y como su fuera la última pieza faltante ambos hombres se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor.

Estaban dentro y alrededor del otro, enredados con tanta fuerza, que nadie podría decir donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Las manos de Jensen enterradas en el cabello de Jared, las manos de Jared alrededor del culo de Jensen ambos perdidos en una mezcla de besos, embestidas, lametones y respiraciones fuertes.

-“Joder, Jen, joder”- maldijo Jared, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo entre respiraciones y devorando la boca de Jensen.

-“¿Algo que quieras decirme, Jay?”- sonrió Jensen, intentando una sonrisa arrogante, pero su voz era demasiado ahogada como para sonar convincente.

Usando su peso y fuerza sobre Jensen, los rodó de nuevo. Jensen acostado sobre su espalda y Jared sobre él, sus rodillas sobre los hombros de Jared y el nuevo ángulo había cambiado algo de repente, porque esta vez era Jensen quien estaba maldiciendo, temblando y botando en la cama.

-“Jared, otra vez, vamos por favor”- jadeó Jensen y sus uñas arañaron los bíceps de  Jared, tratando de empujarlo más cerca, que llegue más profundo para golpear ese dulce punto en su interior de nuevo.

Jared estaba perdido. No había rastro de nada más excepto Jensen y él, justo aquí. En ese momento perdió el ritmo con cada desesperada embestida, aferrándose el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello y sus labios siempre encontrándose de nuevo. Como si siempre regresaran por un beso.

-“¡Oh mi…!”- Jared podía sentir su orgasmo erigiéndose, sentir el hormigueo desde los dedos de sus pies haciendo su camino hasta los dedos de sus manos.

-“¡Joder, Jay, Dios!”- gimió Jensen en respuesta, sus labios a centímetros de los suyos, ambos hombres demasiado perdidos para besarse apropiadamente pero tratando de todas formas.

Fue cuando sintió a Jensen deshaciéndose bajo él, un tembloroso y abrasador desastre; cuando lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando el nombre de Jared en una exclamación ronca, viniéndose entre sus cuerpos; volviendo todo aún más resbaladizo, más sucio y apretándose alrededor de la polla de Jared, tornando el agarre imposiblemente más estrecho; qua Jared llegó directo al borde, disparando su propia liberación en el condón dentro del cuerpo de Jensen.

Estaban temblando y estremeciéndose, intercambiando descuidados besos húmedos, todavía unidos, todavía siendo uno, cuando el violento golpe de la puerta de un auto siendo cerrada los arrastró a la realidad.

Ambos se quedaron sin aliento al mismo tiempo, peleando contra los sollozos, las lágrimas y todo el dolor que estaba bajo la superficie.

-“Tienes que irte”- dijo Jensen con la voz rota y ronca por el sexo y el dolor, sus ojos sin abandonar los de Jared.

Jared simplemente asintió, sin confiar en su voz y Jensen siseó entre dientes cuando se retiró, se levantó y salió de la cama buscando sus ropas con prisa.

Podían escuchar a sus familias en el piso de abajo, podían escucharlos en la entrada hablando unos con otros.

Jared miro a Jensen, a su amigo, su amante, acostado desnudo y respirando con dificultad en la cama y quiso gritar sobre toda la tortura por la que tenían que pasar.

Al escuchar la puerta del frente ser abierta, Jared cedió una última vez, trepando a la cama sobre Jensen y sellando sus labios con un último beso, poniendo en él todo lo que tenía, su amor, su desesperación, su vida entera.

Rompió el beso, sosteniéndose a centímetros encima del rostro de Jensen, cuyos ojos le decían que no estaba solo en esto, al menos. No estaba solo.

-“Te amo condenadamente tanto, nunca olvides eso”- susurró entre los labios de Jensen y entonces, con el ultimo poco de fuerza que quedaba en él, se levantó de nuevo, presionando el lío de ropa contra sí y huyó de la habitación escondiéndose en la suya, antes de que su familia pudiera darse cuenta de algo.

Sabía que ellos habían cambiado todo. Que no había salido de esa habitación completamente. Que había desgarrado una parte de Jensen y traído con él y la mitad de si mismo se quedó detrás.

 

 

***+++***

 

 

**“Inspira tu vida dentro de mí, aún te necesito, estoy cayendo, cayendo rápidamente”**

 

 

Jensen se dirigió  al piso de abajo, mucho más tarde que los miembros restantes de la familia Padalecki y Ackles. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por la falta de sueño y a pesar de que era el Día de Navidad, tenía una severa falta de espíritu festivo. Estaba aterrorizado de ver a Jared, asustado por todos los sentimientos que el verlo crearía, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba tan desesperado por verle de nuevo que tenía que pelear contra la casi sobrecogedora urgencia de gritar su nombre. Debajo de todo el aplastante miedo, Jensen no deseaba más que encontrarle, abrazarle y nunca dejarle ir.

Lo que hicieron la noche anterior fue un error, no había duda de ello. Pero este no era un error del que tuviera la fuerza para arrepentirse.

-“Feliz Navidad, Jensen, cariño”- la madre de Jared le miró con una profunda y brillante sonrisa, besándole la mejilla como si ya fueran familia, cuando le encontró al pie de las escaleras.

-“Feliz Navidad”- tartamudeó sin poder mirarla a los ojos cuando recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Con su hijo.

-“Tu mamá está en la cocina, cariño”- ella le palmeó  la mejilla de nuevo, con cariño y Jensen se sintió culpable en todos los aspectos, sentía que estaba traicionando su confianza, incluso su amor y esperaba que ella no pudiera ver todo eso en su rostro. Pero ella le dirigió una última sonrisa y se fue hacía el final del pasillo.

Cuando entró a la cocina, Jensen encontró a su mamá cantando la canción de Bing Crosby, que sonaba en la pequeña radio portátil, mientras vertía un líquido espeso como masa en la wafflera. Su madre le miró absolutamente alegre y toda la habitación olía a pan de jengibre, Jensen  estuvo tentado a salir sin decir nada, no quería que su oscuro humor ensombreciera su felicidad.

-“Feliz Navidad cariño”- dijo Dona corriendo para darle a Jensen un  descuidado beso en la mejilla- “Te ves un poco pálido, amor. ¿No tendrás lo mismo que Jared ayer por la noche?”- Donna se limpió las manos en el delantal, antes de presionar el dorso de una mano sobre la frente de Jensen.

Jensen se apresuro a alejarse de su toque, los ojos fijos en la encimera de la cocina. Nunca le resultó fácil ocultarle cosas a su madre- “No mamá. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado ¿Has visto a Jared?”

-“Creo que está en su habitación, no le he visto esta mañana y normalmente es muy madrugador. Sherry dijo que iba a arrastrarlo fuera de la cama porque las chicas están verdaderamente muriendo por comenzar a abrir los regalos”

-“Iré a despertarlo”- dijo Jensen rápidamente, girándose para salir de la cocina.

-“¿Jensen sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa? Lo que sea que te esté molestando, estoy aquí para escucharte y ayudarte si puedo”- le dijo Donna y la mirada esperanzada en su rostro, fue suficiente para romper el corazón de Jensen una vez más.

-“Lo sé mamá”- respondió Jensen y dejo la habitación antes de terminar viniéndose abajo y diciéndole todo.

 

***

 

Jared no estaba dormido, pero Jensen ya sabía que no lo estaría. En lugar de ello, cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio y lentamente se deslizó en el interior de la oscura habitación, le encontró acostando en la cama,  de espaldas, completamente vestido y mirando fijamente al techo. Jensen no dijo nada, caminó directo a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, dejando que la habitación se inundé con la brillante luz del sol.

-“¿Estás escondiéndote aquí o algo?”- finalmente preguntó, sentándose al borde de la cama con su espalda casi tocando uno de los interminablemente largas piernas vestidas con vaqueros. No le miró, aún no podía, estaba demasiado asustado por todos los sentimientos que serían liberados.

-“Tal vez”- fue la suave respuesta y no sonaba como al Jared que conocía y amaba. Este Jared sonaba perdido y rotó, igual a como Jensen se sentía, en ese momento, sintió nauseas al darse cuenta que era él quien hizo que Jared sonara de esa forma.

-“Es Navidad, deberías ir abajo y ver a tu familia. No sé cuánto tiempo más _las hermanas_ serán capaces de estar sin destrozar los papeles de regalo o algo así”

Jared rió,  girando sobre su costado y Jensen volteó la cabeza para finalmente encontrar sus ojos. Estaba ahí, todo ahí, todo lo que deseaba y no podía tener.

Jensen se puso tenso cuando Jared colocó una mano sobre su espalda y el calor de sus dedos le quemó a través de la delgada tela de su camisa, directo a su piel- “¿Te arrepientes? ¿De lo que hicimos anoche?”

-“Ni por un segundo”- dijo Jensen, hablando antes de que su cerebro tuviera oportunidad de procesar la pregunta de Jared- “No debimos hacerlo… pero no me arrepiento”- No podía arrepentirse de algo que se sintió tan bien, tan correcto.

Jared se acercó, sujetando la muñeca de Jensen y empujándole hacia abajo hasta que ambos estaban acostados muy juntos, lado a lado, en la estrecha cama- “Alguien podría entrar”- dijo Jensen con la voz ronca y suplicante.

-“Si vamos ahí abajo y ellos me dicen que no puedo tenerte… al menos déjame tener esto, solo un poco más… por favor Jen”

Jensen sabía que no podía negarse. Dándose  por vencido, sin la energía suficiente para pelear contra esto, envolvió los brazos alrededor de Jared y enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, suspirando cuando la enorme mano de Jared comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-“No sé cómo voy a manejar esto si resulta que no podemos estar juntos de la forma que quiero”- murmuró Jared suavemente.

Jensen le beso el cuello una vez y luego una segunda vez, sus suaves y secos labios deslizándose sobre la mandíbula sin afeitar de Jared- “No sé cómo se supone voy a vivir sin esto”- respondió Jensen tristemente. Sabía que necesitaban levantarse de la cama y bajar las escaleras, pero en ese preciso instante, su único deseo de Navidad era cerrar la puerta y esconderse en la habitación de Jared por siempre.

 

***

 

Pero, eventualmente, tuvieron que bajar. No compartieron un último beso. No hicieron nada más que abrazarse el uno al otro, fuerte y seguro, aferrándose a la ilusión de que nada podía separarlos. No quedaba nada que decir, nada más que hacer, excepto bajar esas escaleras y enfrentar lo que tuvieran que enfrentar.

La apertura de los regalos paso entre una bruma. Era una de las partes favoritas de Jared sobre la Navidad, pero esta vez ni siquiera podía decir quién le dio qué.  De nuevo, ambas familias se veían nerviosas, inquietas y nadie les estaba prestando demasiada atención.

Las horas pasaban  lentamente y el aire se cargaba de energía nerviosa, pero habían prometido esperar hasta que Jeff, Josh y sus familias llegaran.

Para revelar los resultados. Para unir a las dos familias.

Josh, Aly y los chicos  fueron los primeros en llegar y repitieron el ritual navideño de sentarse alrededor del árbol y darles sus regalos.

El pequeño sobre blanco aún yacía inocentemente bajo el árbol.

Jeff, su esposa y la pequeña bebé llegaron una hora después y Jared estaba cerca de saltar de su propia piel. Por fuera se veía calmado, incluso demasiado y su familia se habría dado cuenta, si no estuviera demasiado preocupada con su propio nerviosismo. Pero Harley y Sadie no se alejaban de su lado, dirigiéndole miradas interrogantes y poniéndose más nervioso cuando  Jensen estaba al lado de ellos, presintiendo que también algo estaba mal con él.

No es que Jensen se hubiese alejado mucho de su lado hoy. Fue la primera vez desde que llegaron que permanecieron cerca, permanecieron juntos, tratando de no salir del espacio del otro.

Por ello se sentaron juntos en uno de los sofás, con las rodillas tocándose, cuando las familias se acomodaron en el salón. Donna estaba de pie cerca de la madre de Jared junto al árbol, el resto de la familia encontró un lugar alrededor de la habitación. La esposa de Jeff se llevo a los niños y los perros a l piso de arriba parar darles un poco de espacio y mantener a los niños apartados en este momento.

Todo era intenso. Jared sentía demasiada culpa al mirar a su padre, la emoción y miedo en su rostro. Sabía que siempre deseo saber si tenía hermanos, lo que eso significaría para él. No solo descubrir que  en realidad tenía una hermana, si no una hermana a la que conocía y llamaba familia mucho antes de que un pedazo de papel se lo dijera. Eso volvería sus sueños realidad, le daría su único deseo de Navidad. Aunque eso destrozaría una parte de Jared y estaría asustado si supiera cuán grande era.

-“De acuerdo, yo sólo… voy a hacerlo”- dijo Donna con una sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro.

Jared miro a Jensen. Su rostro no decía nada, era neutral, un actor neutral entrenado y tal vez Jared podía ver que todo eso era falso porque también era un actor o porque sabía que no podía ser o simplemente porque siempre había sido de esa forma entre ellos.

Luchó contra la urgencia de alcanzar su mano, pero se  acercó un poco más, intentando tomar y brindar apoyo con sólo la cercanía.

Las dos familias miraban a Donna cuando comenzó a desdoblar la carta con dedos temblorosos. Sujetando el papel en sus manos, sus ojos comenzaron a moverse sobre él, las cejas fruncidas en un ceño.

-“Demasiados números”- comentó y entonces sus ojos se volvieron enormes y vacios- “No estamos emparentados”- su voz era baja y débil. Los ojos de Jared se dirigieron a su padre mientras Donna seguía hablando.

-“El análisis de sangre es negativo. No estamos emparentados”

La habitación estaba mortalmente silenciosa. Jared podía ver la desilusión en el rostro de su padre, las esperanzas destrozadas y fue cuando lo entendió

Inhalando una brusca respiración, sus ojos cayeron sobre Jensen, no podía ser de otra manera, y Jensen estaba con la mirada sorprendida fija en su madre, los labios entre abiertos, como si no pudiese creerlo.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, volteó la cabeza hacía Jared, sentado cerca de él.

Y el mundo de Jared se redujo a solamente ellos dos y entonces… se detuvo. O al menos así lo sintió, porque no lograba que su mente diera un paso más allá del hecho que la prueba era negativa. _Negativa. Negativa_.

Ellos podían… estar juntos.

Cerró los ojos, los abrió de nuevo y el escenario seguía siendo el mismo. Donna seguía de pie junto al árbol y podía ver las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

  1. _La. Prueba. Seguía. Siendo. Negativa._



Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos apretadas en un puño. Pero no era por enojo o desilusión, lo que tal vez  veían todos los demás.

Era alivio. Y una profunda alegría. Y el intento de mantenerse sereno, de continuar guardando las emociones en lo más profundo de sí mismo, donde nadie fuera capaz de encontrarlas.

Pero Jared podía ver todo eso, sentirlo irradiando de Jensen. Igual a si estuvieran sintonizados, ambos registrando lo que el otro estaba sintiendo.

Esta vez Jared no pudo aguantar más, no completamente, tenía que tener algo pequeño; y reclinándose sobre el sofá, descansando una pierna sobre la otra, se escondió lo suficiente  para poder deslizar su mano en la de Jensen. Con la intención de nunca dejarle ir.

 

***

 

La casa había estado en silencio desde hace horas. Jared observaba el techo, a pesar de que estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo. Pero tenía una idea en su cabeza, un loco y estúpido pensamiento que debería haber ignorado por completo. Pero se sentía correcto. Posiblemente lo único correcto que existía.

No quería dudar por más tiempo, se levantó y salió a escondidas de su habitación, dirigiéndose de puntillas a la de Jeff, donde se quedaba Jensen. Era la más alejada de las demás habitaciones al final de pasillo y Jared sólo confió en no despertar a nadie antes de llegar a la puerta.

Se detuvo, pensando de repente en la manera correcta de hacerlo. Golpeó la puerta, no demasiado fuerte y espero pacientemente una respuesta.

-“Entra, la puerta está abierta”

Jared entró, cerrando la puerta y encontrándose con los ojos de Jensen

-“¿No podías dormir sin mi?”- había una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de Jensen, la cual se convirtió en una brillante y cariñosa.

-“No quería”- admitió Jared y sin pensarlo dos veces, dio los últimos pasos, tanto literal como metafóricamente, y se coló bajo la colcha de Jensen, acurrucándose dentro de los acogedores brazos y el agradable calor.

-“Nunca me he sentido tan solo como anoche, cuando pensé que no podría estar contigo. No quiero sentirme así otra vez, si no tengo que hacerlo”- susurro contra su sien. Envolvió al hombre más bajo y él no hizo nada para alejarlo, en lugar de ellos, sus dedos se curvaron en el cabello de Jared.

Jared no podía imaginar ser capaz de respirar sin ser amado por este hombre.

-“No tienes que hacerlo”- fue la susurrada respuesta de Jensen y aún haciéndose a la idea de esas palabras, volviendo esto más y más verdadero.

-“Soy una persona horrible”- dijo Jensen después de que pasaron algunos minutos y había una nota de seriedad en su voz que hizo a Jared escuchar con atención-“Mi mamá lloró, Jared. Se quedo ahí, de pie junto al árbol de Navidad llorando y no hice nada”

Jared comenzó a acariciar lentamente el cabello de Jensen, disfrutando del tacto de las suaves hebras contras sus dedos- “No eres horrible. Josh la abrazo, Meg, Aly y  toda mi familia”

-“Si, pero yo no. Sentí como si la estuviera traicionando al decirle que lo sentía, cuando era todo lo contrario”

-“No querías mentirle”- susurró Jared- “Eso no tiene nada de malo”

-“Sólo… no podía sentirme mal por ella. No cuando…”

-“Si”- suspiró Jared,  estando de acuerdo con lo que Jensen no dijo. Lo sentía también. La culpa al pensar en su padre y Donna. Pero entonces miraba a Jensen y todo se alejó. Como si su corazón no supiera sentirse feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Jared suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. No había mucho para ver. Pero demasiado para oler, para sentir. El lento y rítmico subir y bajar del pecho de Jensen, el suave cabello sobre su brazo, el aroma de su piel.

-“¿Jen?”- Jared estudió el rostro de Jensen, observando las sombras bailar en sus mejillas y las pestañas de sus ojos cerrados  abiertas en abanico contra su piel.

Él se había acercado inconscientemente frotando la nariz contra Jared cuando comenzó a relajarse poco a poco para dormir. Su respiración volviéndose más profunda y Jared podía sentirlo sobre su propio pecho con cada inspiración, cálido y familiar.

-“¿Hmm?”- sonó casi dormido y de repente hubo una calidez hormigueando dentro de su pecho ante el pensamiento de Jensen quedándose dormido entre sus brazos. No deseaba dormir de otra forma más que esta.

-“Por favor, cásate conmigo”- susurro Jared al oído de Jensen.

Sabía que le escuchó, que le entendió cuando sintió a Jensen ponerse tenso entre sus brazos.

-“Se que piensas que estoy loco”- Jared no alzó la voz, dejando que su tono sea lo suficientemente audible para que Jensen le escuche- “Yo pienso que estoy loco. Y técnicamente ni siquiera estamos saliendo. Pero te conozco hace años, te he querido por años. Sé lo que es estar contigo 24/7 y sé lo que es cuando no nos vemos durante meses y solo hablamos por teléfono y mensajes de texto”

Jared continuaba acariciando el cabello de Jensen, una suave caricia que casi olvidó que estaba haciendo.

-“Sé  lo que te estoy pidiendo”- le dijo a Jensen, quien aún no se había movido un centímetro- “Y nunca he estado más seguro de que esto es lo que quiero. Cásate conmigo, Jensen. Déjanos ser la familia que querías que fuéramos. No te estoy preguntando su tiene sentido. No te estoy preguntando si estoy siendo responsable. Todo lo que estoy preguntando es ¿quieres casarte conmigo?”

Jared tuvo que esperar solamente un segundo por la respuesta de Jensen pero se sintió como una vida entera.

-“Si, Jared. Si”

Y la respuesta fue tan fuerte y segura que Jared estaba convencido de que la respuesta de Jensen habría sido _si_ , desde el momento que golpeó la puerta.

Jared no sintió una repentina descarga de euforia ante el pensamiento de lo que había pedido y Jensen aceptó. Sólo un cálido y buen sentimiento, hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos, que se sintió como volver a casa, como si finalmente encontrara el lugar al que siempre perteneció.

Sintió a Jensen depositar un suave e inocente beso en su cuello y Jared gimió en su garganta.

-“Olvídalo, Padalecki”- le amenazó Jensen- “No voy a tener sexo contigo en casa de tu madre”

Jared rió- “Si, porque tú nunca harías eso”

-“¡Estaba desesperado!”- Jensen replicó tan tranquilamente como pudo.

-“Me alegra que lo estuvieras”- admitió Jared lentamente y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Ya era adicto a estas pequeñas cosas. Adoraba compartir palabras demasiado cariñosas y dulces pequeños besos. Se sentía como algo que hubiesen estado haciendo todo el tiempo. Desde el día que se conocieron. Jared sonrió, sólo que ahora acababan de subir su clasificación a NC-17.

-“Va a tomar algo de tiempo para que podamos decirle alguien ¿sabes? Especialmente a nuestras familias”- dijo Jensen con cautela.

-“Si, lo sé. Es demasiado pronto. Pero hasta entonces serás mi pequeño sucio secreto”

-“No soy pequeño” gruño Jensen y Jared no pudo evitar reír en voz alta, sólo amortiguado por la mano de Jensen sobre su boca.

-“¿Y sucio?”

Jared pudo sentir la sonrisa de Jensen contra su cuello- “Espera a que volvamos a casa”

Jared nunca recibió nada mejor para Navidad que esas palabras.

 

 

*****+++*****

**“El problema con el amor está en que no importa que tan rápido caes”**

 

25 de Diciempre. Tarde.

Mackenzie cerró la puerta de la cocina en silencio y miró a Megan quien había empezado a limpiar el lavavajillas- “¿Se fueron?”

Mackenzie asintió- “Fueron a caminar para despejar su mente”

-“Lo siento por tu mamá”- le dijo Megan y detuvo sus movimientos para demostrarle a la hermana de Jensen que hablaba en serio- “Ella lo tomó muy mal”

-“Gracias”- Mackenzie le sonrió débilmente- “Lo superará, con el tiempo”- se acercó a la otra chica y comenzó a ayudarle, sacando los platos de la lavavajillas y  colocándolos de vuelta en la alacena.

-“Hablé con el investigador privado”- le anunció después de unos minutos.

Megan levanto la mirada, con curiosidad y ligeramente nerviosa.

-“Dijo que su trabajo estaba hecho. De todas maneras llegó a un punto muerto y me dijo que siempre hubo una oportunidad de 50-50 de que mi mamá y tu papá estuvieran emparentados”

Megan dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio- “Entonces ¿no será un problema?”- preguntó y Mackenzie negó con la cabeza.

-“No lo será”

-“¿Conoces los verdaderos resultados? ¿Los auténticos?”- preguntó Mackenzie y Megan se detuvo, levantando la mirada.

-“Aún no. Le pedí que me llamara cuando estuviese seguro de que la familia este fuera de la casa”- se miraron en silencio hasta que Megan preguntó, casi como un pensamiento posterior- “¿Quieres saber?”

Mackenzie negó- “No, no necesito saberlo. Para mí, lo que fue anunciado hoy es real, nada más. Es sólo que… estoy impresionada. Quiero decir ¿cómo puedes falsificar una prueba de sangre sin que nadie lo note?”

-“Puedes, si conoces un tío que conoce gente y tiene el dinero para arreglarlo, así es como”- respondió Megan y ambas chicas compartieron una sonrisa secreta.

-“Ya veo”- Mackenzie rió. Pero sonó ligeramente apagada.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Mackenzie esperó antes de responder, pensando y cuando asintió, fue seguro y firme- “Es algo serio, lo que hicimos”

-“¿Te arrepientes?”

-“No”- respondió Mackenzie con honestidad y sin dudar- “Además de la realmente extraña experiencia de ver a mi hermano besando a oro chico en la cocina a mitad de la noche”- compuso una mueca y rió ante eso- “tú no los viste besarse. Eso fue… fue demasiado amor. Hicimos lo correcto. El no poder estar juntos, los habría destrozado con el tiempo. Hicimos lo correcto”- repitió.

-“¿Pero?”- le preguntó Megan, sintiendo que había algo que aún molestaba a la otra chica.

-“Pero estoy preocupada, asustada supongo. Quiero decir, solo un poco. ¿Qué pensara Dios sobre esto? ¿Nos juzgará? ¿A ellos? Haría exactamente lo mismo si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, pero aún así me preocupa un poco. Sé que es estúpido”- rodó los ojos, intentando esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-“No, no es estúpido y no… no es que no me preocupe lo que Dios piense de eso”- respondió Megan, honestamente- “Porque en serio, me preocupa. Amo a Dios ¿pero sabes a quién amo más? A mi hermano. Y nadie puede pedirme que me quede parada viendo a mi propio hermano sufrir de esa forma”

Mackenzie no se sintió intimidada por la mirada determinada en el rostro de la otra chica, era simplemente un espejo de lo que ella sentía. Ella había visto sufrir a su hermano, con sus propios ojos, aún cuando Jensen era un experto en esconder sus sentimientos. Había hablado con Megan sobre esto y después de un tiempo adivinaron que había fuertes sentimientos entre sus hermanos, que simplemente una amistad. Verlos besarse la otra noche había eliminado todo rastro de duda.

-“Así que es todo. ¿Nosotros tres somos las únicas personas que saben la verdad?”

Megan asintió tranquilizadora- “Si, sólo nosotros tres. El secreto está seguro”

-“Bien”- Mackenzie le sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa de alivio y cuando terminaron con el lavavajillas, salió de la cocina, escuchando el sonido del teléfono de Megan en el mismo momento que cerraba la puerta.

-“¿Si?”

-“Hey, soy yo”- anunció el chico al otro lado de la línea y Megan tuvo que reír, porque ¿en serio?  Ellos no se conocían el tiempo suficiente para responder el teléfono de esa forma, pero Megan sabía quién era de todas formas

-“Hola”

-“¿Puedes hablar?”

-“Si, ahora estoy sola en la cocina”

-“¿Como fue?”

-“Estuvo bien. Pudo haber sido peor, supongo. Mamá Ackles lloró y papá tampoco se veía muy feliz”

-“Lo siento”- dijo y Megan pudo escuchar que hablaba en serio.

-“Sin embargo, valió la pena. Para Jared y Jensen. La mirada en sus ojos cuando pensaban que nadie les estaba poniendo atención. Valió la pena”- confirmó

Escuchó una profunda respiración al otro lado de la línea. Y luego, la voz dijo- “¿Quieres saberlo?”

-“Si”- Megan sintió un aleteo de nerviosismo a través de su estomago, solo un segundo y después se fue.

-“Ahora, no hay vuelta atrás”- advirtió la voz- “No podemos deshacer lo que hicimos. Si alguien se entera de eso, vamos a estar en un montón de problemas, chica”

A pesar de lo seria de la situación, una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Megan- “Lo sé ¿de acuerdo? No voy a dar marcha atrás. Quiero que mi hermano sea feliz. Puedo vivir con todo lo demás. Así que ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos resultados?”

-“Son positivos”

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Megan silbara entre dientas- “Oh dios mío”

-“¿Estás bien, chica?”- sonó preocupado por la apurada respuesta de Megan.

-“Si lo estoy. Simplemente… wow. Jensen es mi primo. ¡Mac es mi prima! Wow”

-“¿Podrás vivir con eso?”

-“¡Sí!”- respondió, con tono enojado- “Ello podrían ser hermanos  para lo que me importa. Solo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz y no hay una persona en el mundo mejor que Jensen que pueda lograrlo”

-“¿Ni siquiera yo?”- murmuró la voz al otro lado de la línea y Megan rió en voz alta.

-“Lo siento, pero no. Ni siquiera tú”

-“De acuerdo”- comenzó- “Tal vez nunca deberíamos mencionar esto de nuevo ¿eh?”

-“Estoy de acuerdo”

-“Grandioso, está bien. Adiós, chica”

-“Adiós y… Feliz Navidad, Chad”

-“Feliz Navidad, Megan”.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
